


Veela and the Beast

by Asher_Henry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Henry/pseuds/Asher_Henry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is attacked while training with the Order over summer and her life is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night time visits

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Liidg over at ff.net. I suggest you go read some of her stuff, its really good.

"Night Fleur, I'll see you tomorrow." Bill called out from in front of the fire place.

"Goodnight William. Tell your mistress I said hello." The French vela joked from the kitchen.

"Ha ha, I promise I will introduce you to her soon." He said. Picking up some floo powder he called out the name a small pub in London and disappeared in green flames.

Shell cottage was once again all hers, and being the fun loving twenty one year old that she is she… parked her butt in front of the fire and finished her homework from Gringotts.

"Blood wards are a nasty business." She mumbled to herself closing the ancient tome.

Washing the days stress away she readied for bed. Her room was on the second floor and had a breath taking view of the ocean. She and Bill flipped a galleon to see who would get first pick of the rooms and 'veela luck', as Bill put it, helped her win.

Relaxing into the soft bed she let the sound of the crashing waves pull her into sleep. The slight breeze coming from the sea eased her further into sleep.

Until she remembered she had closed and locked the window.

Her eyes shot open and she reached over to the night stand for her wand, but the intruder was faster. Ropes appeared and tied her hands to the head board before she can fully comprehend what happened. She should have known, the moon was full tonight.

Looking around the room she spotted the intruder. Hidden in the shadows, only her wand in its' hand visible.

The smell of sweat and lust filled the air, heavy breathing only adding to the atmosphere. Fear coursed through her and slowly the veela awoke.

"What do you want?" Her voice shook out. It was a stupid question and she already knew the answer.

She watched as the beast, as shed come to know it, placed her wand on the dresser and begin to remove its coat. Sticking to the shadows it made its way to her disrobing along the way.

Fleur's breath became ragged as it neared her. It was tall and its' muscles were overly pronounced along its body. Its' fingers were abnormally long indicating its' creature blood. Nails dirty and sharp. She knew there was no way of stopping this from happening again.

Removing the comforter from her, Fleur felt the night air kiss her skin. A calloused and dirty hand pressed against her stomach and ran its' way to her side and up her body.

Fleur's breath hitched in her throat as the hand came to rest on the underside of her breast. A deep chuckle permeated from the beast. Without uttering a word or raising a wand her night dress disappeared. Now flesh touched flesh and the beast reviled in the feeling, quickly growing hard.

Climbing on top of the bed it spread Fleur's legs and settled between them.

"Good evening my veela." Its' rough voice filled the room.

Hard calloused hands once again found her sides and ran up them. The light touch not fooling Fleur to their deadly strength.

The beast leaned down and took in her scent. Fear and want filled its' nose and ignited the building fire within.

Cracked lips dragged their way from her neck down her chest. A wet tongue lavished her left breast while her right was covered with the beast hand. She could feel its' hardness rubbing against her, earning a moan from her. Another chuckle came the animal on top of her and she could feel sharp fangs as it engulfed her breast. Dragging its' teeth up so only her nibble was in its mouth.

The veela had fully awaken and made itself known by pulling on the robes bidding it and splintering the wood of the head board.

The beast looked up and grinned at the still bound creature under it. Locking eyes with Fleur it positioned itself at her entrance, hesitating for a moment before driving itself inside her.

Both let out screams of pleasure and the beast could feel how wanton she really was. It started up with a blinding pace. Driving itself into her as fast and hard as he could. Fleur could only wrap her legs around the ripped waist pounding into her and meet it thrust for thrust.

When Fleur was on the edge about to fall over all movement stopped. The veela was sorely disappointed. She looked up at the creature above her and felt the ropes vanish. Strong arms wrapped around her back and pulled her up.

She was now sitting on its' lap, still attached in the most intimate of ways. This was their favorite game. It would bring Fleur to the edge and stop, only to pull her on top and wait to see what she would do. To see if she would let the beast inside her out. After a minute of staring into each others eyes she began to rock her hips slowly back and forth. The beast under her bared it's teeth and growled in pleasure, its hands ran up and down her back. Nails scraped down soft flesh leaving a burning sensation in their wake, finally coming to rest on firm arse. She let out a moan when the nails dug in a little, letting her know that this wasn't enough.

Tangling her hands in the beast hair she pulled its head back and slowly lifted herself up enough so she was looking down on it. Once there she smirked at the creature beneath her and slammed herself back down. The beast let out an animalistic howl and began to match Fleur's pace.

The sounds of carnal bliss filled the cottage. Moans and howls from both beings tore through the silence and reverberated off the walls.

Slamming Fleur back on the bed the beast took over again. Fleur's hands transformed into the talons of her ancestors and buried themselves in the back of the creature on top of her earning a loud growl that shook the walls. The beast bowed its head and bit down on her shoulder. As teeth broke skin white hot fire burst through their bodies and they toppled over the edge together, crashing down on the bed in a pile of limp limbs in a euphoric state.

For a long while all they could do was lay there and breathe.

Once rested enough to stand the body pressing down on Fleur removed itself, detangling sweaty limbs and rising to its feet.

The beast was gone and she could see her. Gone was the height and the overly pronounced muscles. Gone were the hard edges and long sharp fingers and teeth. The broad shoulders and all the imposing feature that make up part of what she is now. Now she was just a girl. Her girl, her mate, her Hermione.

Fleur watched her call her clothes from around the room and put them on. When she sat down to put her boots on Fleur crawled over and straddled the younger woman. Wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Hermione pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, not moving until air became an issue. Fleur pulled away first and Hermione trailed kisses down her neck to the already healed bit mark.

"I love you like this." She whispered into Fleur's neck.

"Naked and on top of you mon amor?" She joked.

"Yes and no. I love being here with you while I'm myself and you still want me."

Pulling Hermione's face up so she could look her in the eye she said. "I will always love you, no matter what. And don't you ever doubt that. We are destined for each other mon amor."

Fleur felt Hermione's grip tighten on her as she spoke. Embolden she continued, saying something she knew Hermione needed to hear.

"And everyone else will still love you too. They are your friends and will stand by you no matter what."

For a moment Hermione didn't say anything, but she also didn't move either.

"I know," she said after a while. "But first I need to come to terms with this myself. Remus and Severus are helping me with that."

Basking in the warmth that Fleur was providing, she sat there for as long as she could, enjoying the scent that was surrounding them and the sated feeling inside her.

A few minutes later Hermione decided it was time to go, lest Remus blow up on her again. Standing up she picked up Fleur with her and placed a blazing kiss on her already swollen lips. Carefully she laid her back on the bed and forced herself to walk away.

A whispered 'J'tiame' followed her through the window.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Apparating a few blocks away from headquarters she stopped off in a 24 hour mart and pick up a pack of cigarettes. Walking over to a bench just out of view of the house she sat down and lit one up.

"Never took you for a smoker." A grated drawl came from the shadows.

"Yeah, well I'm a lot of things people never took me for now." She said, taking a drag.

"You shouldn't be out tonight you know. Lupin is going to lose his mind when he finds out."

"Well we just won't tell him Severus." She smirked turning to look at her old potions professor. She was the only one besides Remus to look past the angry scar on his neck. They had plenty themselves and it was best to just accept them and move on.

Severus was part of the reason she isn't a full werewolf. After their run-in with Greyback and his band of snatchers Severus pumped her full of wolfsbane and it stopped most of the effects. She still transformed to a degree, but never fully. She hadn't killed anyone or anything yet, mostly she would just seek out Fleur.

"He wants you to tell them." Severus said. "I know you're not ready, but they need to know."

"I think I'm ready."

Snuffing out her cigarette they walked across the street and in to one of the last safe heavens outside of Hogwarts.


	2. Back at H.Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks and Bold texts are communication through thoughts.

The nagging beeping noise finally got to be too much and Hermione reached over to turn off the alarm. Today was the day Harry would arrive. Hermione smiled knowing her friend would be here with her by dinner time. Stretching she began her morning routine. Shower, bandages, glamors, and clothes. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she deemed herself passable and headed down to breakfast or that was the plan. She opened the door to her room and found a very pissed off Remus on the other end. Looking over his shoulder she spotted Severus, looking bored as usual.

"I take it he found out?" she asked addressing the greasy haired professor.

"Yesss, I found out." Lupin seethed. He pushed Hermione back into her room and hauled Snape in before slamming the door and casting a muffilato. "What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"I was under the impression you knew." Hermione answered him, looking as though she was confused by his painfully obvious question. Severus smirked at her response.

Taking a deep breath Remus spoke again. "You know what I mean."

"Nothing happened…well, nothing 'bad' happened." Hermione told him with a Cheshire cat grin. A snort escaped Severus's mouth and he had to turn away from the two of the before he broke into a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Snape. When she goes out and kills someone then what?"

"We hide the body, like we would do for you." He answered matter-of-factly.

"If you pull that again, I'll tell everyone what exactly is going on and you'll be under constant watch to make sure it doesn't happen again." The older man threatened.

"Then it's a good thing I'm going to tell them tonight." Hermione shot back. After a tense standoff Lupin let out a frustrated growl and stormed off.

"Waited for dunderhead number two I see." Severus remarked on the way down.

"I was under the impression that he was dunderhead number one?" Hermione quipped.

Walking through decrepit town house, Severus and Hermione made their way into the kitchen. The Order was gathered around the table enjoying a nice breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. They all stopped and eyed the new comers before returning to their meal. The curious stares were something that Hermione had to get use too when she began spending time with Snape. The man had proven himself to be on their side, nearly died protecting Harry, and still no one trusted him. Remus trusted him to a degree, just enough to allow him to brew his supply of wolfsbane for the year which he now had to share with Hermione. They took their usual seats at the end of the table, Hermione sitting between Severus and whichever Order member was seated next to them, this morning it was Kingsley. Molly placed a plate in front of each of them and went back to her seat next to Arthur. The conversations were slow to start again and Hermione knew it was because of Severus's presence. She looked over at him and opened her mind to him.

Dumbledore was a smart man and knew if they needed to split up, Hermione would be the key to Harry's survival. When she and her parents arrived at headquarters earlier that summer she was told she would be in training.

_(Flashback)_

_"Occlumency, Legilimency, Apperation, Potion Making, and Advanced Dueling will be taught to you by some of the best on hand. Miss Granger we are all aware that you will be the reason for Harry's survival should you three become separated from the Order at any time. You must be able to defend him and teach him all that we are going to teach you here over the next few months. This conflict is rapidly coming to an end and we all must be prepared for what lay ahead." Dumbledore let the words sink in before explaining to her and her parents what exactly was happening and what was going to happen. She spent a good part of the summer training primarily with Severus which had not gone over well with the others. Once Weasley's arrived to headquarters they had all been curious and very concerned with Hermione new confidant and friend. The Order's lack of trust when it came to Snape and the amount of time the two spent together bothered everyone. In fact the only time they weren't worried was when she was with Remus, who was supposedly training her along with Snape. Ron nearly flipped his lid when he was told that Hermione would be the only one being trained and who exactly was training her._

_"Oi! What do mean 'only her'? What about me and Harry? We're part of this too ya know." Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. Dumbledore sat calmly and waited for the young man to finish his tirade before speaking._

_"Mister Weasley I understand your concern, but the fact of the matter is that neither you nor Mister Potter are old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts and you would both be expelled if you did a simple levitation spell."_

_"But Hermione isn't of age either." He pointed out._

_"Technically true, but Miss Granger has done something that has helped her bypass that particular Ministry rule."_

_"What?"_

_"Miss Granger was already a year older than you. Additionally throughout her third year she used a time turner to assist with her class load. She is 17 due to the discrepancy in her time line and the Ministry's trace is now useless." Dumbledore explained to the still fuming boy._

_"Who's training her? What will she be learning?" He asked, though no longer shouting._

_"Remus and Severus have been her teachers. As to what she is being taught, no one outside of Severus, Remus, Hermione and I know what she is being taught. It's safer that way. Should someone from the Order be captured and asked to provide information they will have little to share in regards to the 'Golden Trio's' magical arsenal."_

_Ron took a few deep breaths before storming out of the room to find and question Hermione herself. The rest of the Weasley's apologized to Dumbledore, but asked a few questions of their own. Even after the inquisition the family was still not accepting the situation well._

_Ron bound up the uneven stairs of their new 'home' in search of the girl. On the second floor he spotted a house elf dusting an old end table._

_"You there, where can I find Miss Granger."_

_"The mudblood is in the library down the hall." The nasty little elf spat out._

_The comment only added fuel to the fire and Ron turned and headed down the hall, making a mental note to have a talk with the disrespectful creature. A door in the middle of the hall opened and out walked Snape with a book under one arm and his attention on the person behind him. Ron quickened his pace not wanting the greasy haired git to get away._

_"I tell you it's not possible. To mix the two could result in an extended stay at St .Mungo's." Ron smirked and hoped whatever was being discussed did put the potions master in the hospital._

_"I tell you Severus," a familiar voice filled the hall and stopped Ron dead in his tracks, "it could work. All we have to do is figure out the proper adjustments and it could work." She sounded strange, desperate._

_Snape was about to say something when he spotted red hair out the corner of his eye. Standing to his full height and putting on his usual sneer, he turned his full attention on Ron._

_"Afternoon Mister Weasley." His smooth drawl no longer there, replaced with a scratchy, rough one that sounded as if it pained him to speak._

_"Evening Professor." He greeted through clinched teeth._

_Hermione stepped out into the hall and looked up at her friend. It had not been that long ago they said goodbye on the platform at Kingcross, but it felt like a lifetime had passed._

_Severus looked between the two teens before walking off to his room his new book._

_"Hermione, you look," He didn't know how to say it. Physically she looked the same, but there was something different about her, like a shadow clung to her. She looked tired, anxious, and a little scared._

_"You look good to Ronald." She told him, wanting the awkwardness to pass. "Did you just arrive?"_

_"Yeah, a few minutes ago. Dumbledore asked to speak with before we put our things up."_

_"Oh," A flash of panic crossed her face as she looked away while asking, "about what?"_

_"Just to let us know why he wants us here, and to tell us you're in the Order." A sudden bitterness took over his voice and Hermione felt a shift in him, she still wasn't use to her clairvoyance. "Suppose he doesn't want us bothering you while you train."_

_"I don't think that's why he told you." She said, feeling the rage in him begin to bubble._

_"Oh, so he told us just to rub it in our faces then? Let us know you're out doing cool things, contributing to the war while we get to sit around and wait for school to start?"_

_"Ron, it's really…"_

_"And Snape? He's the one training you! Remus I can understand, but Snape! He's one of them."_

_"No he's not, and you know it!" An odd prickling at the base of her skull started up. "He was a spy."_

_"For who?"_

_"For us!"_

_"Yeah right, he'll probably turn on us the moment he gets the chance." Anger and jealousy were rolling off of Ron and feeding these odd sensations in Hermione._

_"He nearly died protecting Dumbledore, protecting Harry! How can you still question his loyalty!"_

_"Yeah, how do we know it wasn't part of some bigger plot to get us to trust him more?"_

_"So He had Nagini nearly rip Snape's throat out as part of a master plan? Have you gone mad?"_

_"Have you, trusting him! What's he teaching you huh? Unforgivables? The only thing he knows besides potions is dark magic. Is he trying to get you to join them?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Is he? Is he trying to pull you away from us, knowing how important you are to us, to me, and he's making you dark. I can see it! You're dark!"_

_Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before walking away from the fuming boy._

**(Communication through thoughts)**

**'They are always such a pleasure to be around.'** Severus's message pulled her out of her thoughts. She had mastered the arts of the mind rather quickly which had given him the ability to communicate through thought with those highly skilled as well.

 **'You'd think they would be a little more subtle about their feelings.'** Hermione thought.

**'Why should they hide what they've always felt? I could die in front of them saving the dunderhead form a killing curse by the Dark Lord and they still wouldn't trust me.'**

**'True. Well just think, in a few more months all this nonsense will be over.'**

"Do you think it will end that fast Miss Granger?" Came the familiar old voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Of course Sir." Hermione said turning to Dumbledore.

He smiled at her and made his way over to her and Severus. He made it a point to always sit near them. As a master legilimens Dumbledore easily picked up their conversation.

"What will end fast?" Sirius asked eyeing the three at the end of the table.

"None of your business Mutt." Severus sneered at him.

"It's going on under my roof so I think it is my business Snape." Sirius said, standing up and glaring at his oldest enemy.

"Sirius I assure it is nothing of great importance that Severus and Hermione are discussing." Dumbledore said, before blowing on his tea to cool it.

"But they weren't discussing anything?" Kingsley said confused. He knew he hadn't heard them utter a word.

"Just because their mouths didn't move doesn't mean a conversation wasn't being had." Dumbledore said, cryptic as ever. "I am sorry for interrupting the two of you."

"No problem Sir." Hermione said, trying to calm herself. The hate radiating from the opposite side of the table was beginning to annoy her.

**'Calm down now. Wouldn't want to blow your secret?'**

**'Shut it Severus.'**

Severus smirked and continued eating his dinner. After dinner was over Severus and Hermione retired to the library as they usually did. Dumbledore stayed behind to talk with Kingsley and Mad-eye. Sirius took the opportunity to corner the two of them while their 'savior' was busy.

"Hello Snivellus." Sirius hissed entering the room. Hermione took her cue from Severus and ignored the over grown child. "Doing a bit of light reading with your new obsession are we?"

Hermione had her wand at Sirius's throat before he could chuckle at his jab.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Hermione asked him.

"Down girl, don't want to offend our gracious host do we?" Severus asked, barely peeking over the top of his book.

Hermione withdrew her wand and sat back down to continue reading.

"What happened to you Granger? You use to be on our side." Sirius asked rubbing the dull ache where Hermione pressed her wand.

"I am on the side of the light. Just like Severus." She said matter-of-factly, never taking her eyes off her book.

Sirius eyed the two of them before turning and leaving. He would need to talk to Harry about his best friends' new friendship. Walking down the hall he passed an equally concerned Ron filling him in. Ron had been haranguing her since they had arrived and Sirius knew he had an ally in him. Maybe the boy could talk some sense into her. Ron walked into the library he stood at the door and watched the two people sitting contently of the sofa.

"Do you have a question Mister Weasley?" Severus asked from behind his book.

Ron hesitated for a second before speaking up.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Hermione." He asked, watching the girl, waiting for a response. After a minute Hermione conjured up a book mark and placed it between the pages she just finished reading.

"Yes Ron?" She asked, not moving from her seat.

"Privately, if you don't mind." He said, sending a pointed look at Snape.

Hermione was about to say something but was beat by Severus.

"Don't worry about me. If the Mutt shows up again I'll just put a muzzle on him." Snape quipped.

Following Ron out if the library they made their way over to one of the many empty rooms that filled the house. Scourgifing two of the chairs in the room Hermione sat down and waited for Ron to start talking. She knew what was coming already. "Why are you hanging out with him? What's he got you learning? Is it dark magic? What is Dumbledore thinking trusting him? He'll sell us out in the end." The vitriol always started the same and was filled with the same questions.

"I'm worried about you." Ron said taking the seat across from her.

"Yep, same as always...I'm fine Ron, honestly."

"You look fine, but how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Everything is okay."

"Have you talked to your parents' lately?"

Hermione looked away for a second before meeting his gaze again, her eyes cold and angry.

"We've spoken, they're fine. If you'll excuse me." She stood up and left for her room. Ron called after her, but she didn't turn around.

Reaching her door she quickly entered her room and sealed herself up with every ward she could think of before sitting on her bed. Taking a deep breath she turned and stared out the window. The question about her parents had been a hard blow and the memory of how she ended up there without them still bothered her.

_"I'll do it." She had said staring down at the table in front of her, not daring to look up into the eyes of any of the room's occupants._

_"No. Hermione this will be hard enough on you as it is, one of us will do it." Remus said watching the young girl sitting across from him._

_"No. If it has to be done I'll do it myself." She said again, her voice growing stronger with each word._

_Remus was about to respond but Severus cut him off._

_"Very well, just don't muck it up."_

_"How on earth can you say that?" Remus snapped at the recovering potions master._

_"He's right Remus. If this is something Miss Granger feels the need to carry out herself then so be it." Dumbledore said never taking his eyes off the person in question._

_Remus knew he was beat. Dumbledore's word, no matter how wrong you felt it was, was final._

_"When do I have to do it?" She asked._

_"Preferably before the Weasley's arrive, the less people that know the better."_

_"And you promise they will be safe wherever it is I am to send them?"_

_"As safe as they can be."_

_There was a moment of silence where one could practically hear the argument going on inside Hermione's head. She knew she needed to do this. Truth be told she planned on doing it herself once the war got into full swing, but there was still time before then. Wasn't there?_

_"Tomorrow." With that last word she got up and went to spend what could be her last day with her parents ever. Dumbledore went to make preparations for the Grangers leave, leaving Snape and Remus alone._

_"How dare you? How dare you force her to do this?" Remus shouted at Severus._

_"This is something she needs to do. She needs to assure herself that even if she does die in this war her parents will be safe and happy. They will not live their lives in mourning, trying to explain to friends whatever happened to their daughter."_

_"It still isn't right. He's gone too far this time, the both of you have."_

_"That may be, but we will live with the consequences of this."_

_With that Severus walked out of the room and down to the basement, which had been converted into a potions lab, to brew up some calming draught for Hermione realizing she would need it. He made a large batch and he was right she had needed it. For the two days after obliviating her parents it was what kept her from breaking down._

She raided her stash now and took a sip knowing she would need it to make it through the day.

The rest of the day was spent readying for Harry's arrival. Dumbledore was going to get him so no one knew when exactly they would show up, only that they would. Remus was keeping a close eye on Hermione for the rest of the day. It pissed her off to no end, but it was the price she had to pay. After lunch Remus asked her and Severus to assist him in 'something'.

"Not very good at coming up with lies on the spot."

"Shut it little girl." Remus snapped at her and cast another muffilato on the room they were in. After securing the room he turned to look at her.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth. How and when it happened and what I'm doing to control it." Hermione answered him.

"You mean sneaking off and running wild?"

"I didn't spend much time running." She shot back. Taking a deep breath she looked back to her mentor. "Please Remus! Please don't make this harder on me."

"I'm sorry. It's just dangerous for you to be out there alone. Even if you have never fully transformed, what's to say you never will?"

Hermione had the sense to look away. It was true, what's to say she will never fully transform. What if she does and she's with Fleur, what then?

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay locked up in the basement."

"And what's to stop the Dark Lord from having one of his cronies' follow you back here?" Severus asked.

"I would smell them before they get within twenty feet of me."

"Twenty feet? Impressive." Snape said sarcastically.

"Twenty feet is too close." Remus said.

"It's better than nothing."

"But not good enough. Now back to the main topic. Who, exactly, are you going to tell?"

"Everyone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but if I tell Harry he'll tell Ron and he'll tell one of his brothers and they'll tell the rest."

"She has a point. The redheaded git will shout it from the roof tops when he finds out." Severus confirmed.

"At dinner then. The inner circle will be there as well as Harry and Dumbledore, me, and Severus

."

"Should we talk to Dumbledore first?" She asked, nerves starting to pick up.

"No. He's wanted you to tell everyone for a while now." Severus informed her.

"Okay then, tonight."

Once Order members started arriving Hermione's nerves began to increase. She was glad she had taken some the calming draught. Dinner was in an hour, but still no sign of Harry. Ron had been acting giddy all day, almost as bad as Ginny. Hermione laughed at her over excited friend as she tried to find the perfect thing to wear. 'Just be yourself.' Was Hermione's advice and Ginny, surprisingly, took it. Making her way down stairs in search of a missing book Hermione was startled by Dumbledore.

"Evening Miss Granger, is that roast I smell?" Hermione turned to the yell at the border-line senile old man when she saw who was standing next to him.

"Harry!"

He was engulfed in a hug before he could respond. The sound of people running down flight after flight of stairs filled the house.

"Is everyone here?" Harry asked. His tone was one of hurt and anger. Pulling back Hermione saw his initial excitement had passed and now his feelings of betrayal at being left behind had taken over.

"I'll tell you everything when we're alone." She said looking him in the eye so he would know she was telling the truth. He nodded his head and turned to smile at Ron bounding towards them followed by Ginny. After saying hello to everyone and being shown to his room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron settled down to talk about everything that's going on.

"Why did no one write to me?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's orders. He's been trying to build up the Order and fight off the Ministry all summer. He didn't want you to hear about what's happening." Ron told him.

"And what is happening?" He asked, turning to Hermione.

"The Ministry is in denial. They won't admit that you-know-who is back and their trying to silence anyone who disagrees with that. Dumbledore and you being at the top of that list."

"But I saw Him! I saw Him kill Cedric! How can they deny that?"

"Fudge is scared." Hermione said, looking for Ron to elaborate.

"He thinks it's all some ploy by Dumbledore to take his job as Minister. He's barking mad! Dumbledore doesn't want his job and everyone knows that." Ron finished.

"There's more." Hermione said in a gentle tone. "They've started attacking you. Saying you need to be checked by a healer, that you're mentally unstable. The Prophet has been relentless, printing stories everyday about you and Dumbledore and the Order."

Harry let out an exacerbated sigh and fell back on to the floor.

"So He's running around gaining power and support and we're sitting ducks."

"Not all of us." Ron mumbled, sending a pointed stare at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sitting up and looking at the two of them.

"Tell him 'Mione."

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the anger in the pit of her stomach at Ron, she started to tell Harry about her summer.

"When I arrived with my parents Dumbledore gave me a mission."

"Gave you a mission? To do what?" Harry asked his anger at being left behind again rising.

"Harry please. I told you I would tell you everything and I will." Harry looked at her and nodded. "Right, so, he informed me that my use of the time turner last year aged me enough to disable the Ministry's trace." She let this sink in before she continued. "I'm able to practice magic undetected despite the fact I won't turn 17 on the record until next year. Dumbledore decided to use this to our advantage and train me so if need be I can act as your guard in a way." Harry was about to go off again but Hermione raised her hand to silence him. "Once we get to Hogwarts I am to start teaching you two the things I have learned." Both Harry and Ron brightened up at this. Hermione decided then and there that she needed them to know before telling everyone else.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you two."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flash backs. Bold text communication through thoughts.

_"Take cover!" Lupin cried out dodging a killing curse._

_Hermione dove into alley way and Severus behind a low garden wall as curses flew at them lighting up the road._

_"I told you we should have gone back." Hermione shouted at her two mentors, angry at having been ignored earlier in the evening._

_"Shut it Granger and fight." Severus yelled across the street firing a body bind that hit one of the death eaters and tightened until the sound of bones snapping echoed down the road._

_"Normally…" Remus started pausing to fire a stunner but missing his target, "I wouldn't agree with Snape, but in this moment I'll have too. So shut it and start fighting back!"_

_Steeling herself Hermione called up the impressive arsenal of curses she was taught and fired._

_"Bombarda!" Large chunks of the building next to the death eaters rained down on them knocking one of the men out cold and injuring two others, including the still bound member Severus had hit._

_An angry growl came from the[cloud](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/3/Veela_and_the_beast) of dust and several pops could be heard. After a few minutes of waiting they looked down the street once more. It was empty. Remus slowly made his way down the road followed by Severus. Hermione brought up the rear._

_Reaching the rumble filled end Remus smirked and announced._

_"The cowards ran away!"_

_Severus gave a cocky smirk and relaxed._

_Hermione let out a blood curling scream as teeth and claws ripped into her._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry and Ron sat stunned, their jaws resting lightly on the floor and stared at their friend. Hermione was growing uncomfortable under their gaze while waiting for the fall out of her confession. She expected fear and hostility from them. They had studied werewolves at Hogwarts. She knew they were viewed as less than humans by many and open hatred towards their kind…her kind was acceptable. She sat and waited for her closes friends to abandon her out of fear and ignorance. Harry was the first to recover from his state of shock. He immediately lunged at Hermione and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Ron followed suit and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione." Harry whispered to her, his voice cracking slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ron asked.

"Because, I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Because I was scared." Hermione confessed.

After few minutes they pulled apart and hastily wiped their eyes.

"I need you two tonight." Hermione said looking at both of them. "I'm going to tell everyone what I am now and I need you two by my side."

"Of course." They said in unison.

"Hermione we would never abandon you." Harry said with as much conviction he could muster.

"Good, 'cause I couldn't take it if you did."

Just then Ginny pulled the door open. "Mom said dinner is ready." She eyed the three of them suspiciously when she caught sight of their red and puffy eyes, but didn't say anything.

The Golden trio made their way down stairs, Harry and Ron giving strength to Hermione the whole way with reassuring smiles and words of support. Walking into the kitchen Harry greeted Sirius and was pulled into the empty chair next to him before he could move away. Ron was pulled into a chair between the twins, who wanted him to check out their latest prototype for their future joke shop. The two boys tried and failed to get up and join Hermione at the end of the table. Before they could try again however Severus and Remus walked in and took their usual spots with Remus sitting beside Sirius and Severus next to Hermione.

Harry was livid that the hook-nosed bastard was sitting next to Hermione when she was going to reveal something so personal. The man made it his life's mission to ridicule both Harry and Hermione at every turn. However, Sirius wouldn't let him go and if he was being honest, he desperately missed his godfather. Hermione gave him an understanding nod and turned to talk with Snape.

"You have to talk with her about that." Sirius said eyeing the two intellectuals.

"About what?"

"Her friendship with Snape." He said motioning to the other end of the table.

"She's being polite." Harry said, not believing for a minute that Hermione would be friends with Snape.

"They sit together every night at dinner, and then go read in the library till they get tired and go to their rooms." Sirius informed him of their nightly routine.

"It's true." Ginny said sitting across from Harry.

'Why?' Harry thought to himself, and then remembered what she was about to reveal. 'Maybe it's just that Wolfsbane is hard to make, even for Hermione.'

"Good evening all." Dumbledore said walking into the kitchen and over to Hermione and Snape.

A round of 'good evenings' was returned and Molly began serving everyone.

As the night worn on Harry did take notice of the close relationship Hermione had seemed to develop with Snape. He decided to leave it until they were alone together.

The Order enjoyed their delicious home cooked meal and talked about lighter subjects, doing their best to dispel any shadows threating their moment of happiness. Talk of Quidditch and the latest brooms to come out filled most of the evening. As dinner came to an end however, a somber and tense mood filled the room. Molly had waved her wand and the dishes piled up in the sink.

"Okay, children off you go." She announced in a voice that dared anyone to object.

"Actually Molly," Dumbledore was a brave man, "I believe Miss Granger has something to say."

"All right then." Molly backed down for the moment.

Hermione took a deep breath before standing and facing the Order.

 **'Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you.'** Were Snape's final thoughts of encouragement as she stood, they strengthened her resolve.

"I really don't know where to begin." She confessed looking over the faces ranging from curiosity to worry.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Lupin said giving her a warm smile.

"As some of you may know I was allowed to participate in a few missions over this summer." Molly gasped and sent accusing glares up and down the table. "Mostly small recruiting runs and a few intelligence gathering missions as well. The last one I was allowed to go on had us investigating several of His loyal followers meeting with key ministry officials, we were spotted and from there things got worse…."

Hermione told her story and by the end the kitchen was still and silent. Everyone was too shocked and angry to say anything. In fact the only movement was tears rolling down several faces. Molly was the first to react; jumping up and running to Hermione pulling her into a death grip hug. After that the whole room exploded with shouts and promises of revenge and death on Greyback. Questions and accusations were thrown around the room, most of them directed at Dumbledore for letting such a thing happen.

A quiet "Molly" came from Severus but was drowned out by the crowd.

People where on their feet pacing back and forth talking about Greyback's last known location and known acquaintances.

"Molly." Came again, stronger, but again was drowned out. Plans where taking form as they had moved on to the list of curses they would cast on the vile werewolf.

"MOLLY!" Severus shouted. The room was at once silenced. "I think she would like to be able to breathe again, probably sometime soon." He finished and pointed at Hermione's pale face and blue lips.

Molly released the girl at once and Hermione filled her lungs as soon as she could. Mrs. Weasley began apologizing profusely while Severus smirked at the gasping girl next to him.

"It's…okay…Missus… Weasley." Hermione got out between gasps.

Dumbledore stood up and offered his seat to Molly so she could be close to the girl.

"Now then if everyone has gotten that out of their system shall we continue?" He said looking around at the hostile crowd in front of him.

**"And you doubted they would still care about you Miss Granger."**

Hermione sent Dumbledore a pointed glare but relented after a few seconds.

"How could you let this happen?" Tonks asked squeezing Remus's hand under the table. She knew what it was like being a werewolf. She knew as much as one can know without actually being one. Remus squeezed her hand back and gave comfort to his fiancé.

"My dear I can assure you I did everything in my power to ensure that Miss Granger would be safe."

"If that were true than she wouldn't be in the position she is in now." Tonks shot back.

"Oh calm down already." Severus said taking a sip of his tea.

"And YOU! This is your fault!" Molly said glaring at the potions master.

"And how, dear madam, is this my fault?" Severus asked the enraged woman.

 **"Not your best move."** Hermione thought looking at him with a smirk playing in her lips.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HER!" Molly shouted at the man.

"I was not the only one there." Severus reminded everyone.

"It's true." Remus said from the back of the table gaining everyone's attention. "I was there, I could have stopped it."

Hermione's anger rose at that statement.

"No neither of you could have. I've told you time and time again it is not your fault. I could have told you two no and stayed here that night, but I chose to go. I lost my focus and let my guard down and I paid the price for it." Hermione told her two mentors who were the reasons for her still being alive.

"I should have stayed back with you." Snape said, surprising everyone with the gentle tone in his voice.

"No, you needed to back up Remus in case he was attacked. You did what you should have done, what anyone else would have done." Hermione told him, wanting to take his hand but knowing it would draw suspicion and further harassment.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night, what say we meet up again in three days." Dumbledore said before apparating out of the house. Slowly the rest of the Order followed his leave, each hugging and giving encouraging words to Hermione.

:::;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"You're doing well for a mudblood." Severus told her as he used all his power to try and enter her mind. Finally breaking through he stayed inside for longer than usual, causing Hermione unnecessary pain. She was finally able to force him out after nearly ten minutes. "But, you're not good enough." He turned to take a sip of water. Hermione had had enough at that point. He had crossed the line and now it was her turn._

_Steeling herself she focused on the man in front of her. "Legilimens"_

_By the time his glass hit the floor Hermione had already clawed into his mind. He tried forcing her out but she wouldn't give up. She would put him through at least a fifth of the pain he had imparted on her even if it killed her. She was seeing flashes of his childhood, most of an older man beating a young boy, then a flash of red. His sorting session at Hogwarts and another flash of red, this time she could make out that it was hair. As glimpses of his life flashed by from his school days two things became clear to Hermione. He was tortured mercilessly by the marauders and he was in love with a beautiful girl. As the years moved on it appeared that he had stopped trying to force her out, in fact he opened himself up. Memories flooded Hermione's vision. His first meeting with the girl, their becoming friends. His acceptance to Hogwarts and the beating that followed by his father, hiding in the hollow tree until she came for him. His growing love for her filled Hermione's heart and broke when he lashed out at her in a moment of weakness. Her leaving him forever. Him standing in front of a nearly destroyed house, walking inside stepping over rubble and the dead body of a man whose face she couldn't see. Dread filling her as he made his down a smoky and wrecked hallway, the only noise the sound of a crying baby. The next thing she saw was him clutching the body of a woman with red hair as a baby with a bleeding forehead screamed in pain and fear and he wailed over his mother's body._

_At this point she had relented enough that Snape easily pushed her out of his mind. The two stared at each other with shiny eyes refusing to let the tears fall. After a time he spoke._

_"You tell no one, understand. Especially him!" With that he turned and left the room. They never spoke about it again and in fact didn't see each other for nearly a week until after dinner they both wound up in the library._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus didn't feel much like reading that night and went to his room early. Sirius stayed with Harry and the two caught up with each other. Ron and Molly hovered around Hermione nearly following her into her room, but Ginny cut them both off and closed the door in their faces. If it hadn't been for their current situation Molly would have blown the door off its hinges and scolded Ginny for such a move, but she knew Hermione needed her friend.

Ginny turned her back to the door and waited for her mother to blast it down and yell at her, but after a full minute Hermione said.

"I don't think she's coming after you."

"You sure?"

"Positive, she'll wait for you to leave my room before attacking you." Hermione said smiling at her friend from the window sill.

"You shouldn't be there; the moon is hazardous to your health now." Ginny quipped and then realized her words might be insensitive. A mortified expression filled her face and Hermione laughed.

"It's okay Gin, I'm dealing." Hermione left the window sill and sat on the bed beckoning the red head to join her.

They sat shoulder to shoulder leaning against the headboard and not talking for a while each letting the night's confession sink in. At some point Ginny reached over and took Hermione's hand and held it tight, her silent way of saying everything between them would be okay.

"So," Hermione said after a while, "any questions?"

Ginny thought for a second. She had read about werewolves a little in class, but was not due for an in-depth study until this coming up year. So she started with the basics.

"Do you transform?"

"Not fully no."

"Why not?" The inquisitive girl asked.

"Severus pumped me full of Wolfsbane when they brought me back here after the attack; it helped curtail some of the effects, but didn't stop all of them." She explained.

Ginny nodded her head and then decided to ask a question that had been burning in the back of her mind for a while now.

"Are you and Snape like… you know?" She asked in a forced casual voice while picking imaginary lint off Hermione's bed.

Hermione turned and looked at the girl with a bemused expression and waited for Ginny to look at her before answering. She didn't have to wait long and when Ginny met her eyes, the girl's blush would have made a tomato envious.

"Come again?" Hermione asked enjoying her friend's discomfort.

"You heard me?" Ginny said looking away again. Hermione stayed silent for a few more seconds and then answered.

"No, we most certainly are not. So he's free if you're interested." Ginny whipped her head around and glared at her friend before picking up a pillow and trying to beat her senseless with it. Hermione laughed until tears fell from her eyes blurring her vision.

When Harry finally made it up to her room he walked in on a very miffed Ginny hitting Hermione with a rapidly deteriorating pillow shouting 'take it back!' The two girls were covered in feathers from the shredded pillow and neither seemed to notice his presence.

"Um, should I come back later?" He asked.

"No, I was just leaving." Ginny huffed and tossed the remnants of the pillow to the foot of the bed and stomped off.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked a smile playing on his lips as he looked at his friend covered in feathers still recovering from laughing so hard.

"Probably not." Hermione told him. She took out her wand and waved it around. At once all the feathers made their way back into the case and the room was spotless except for the disheveled bed.

"So, you can do magic." He commented.

"Yeah. Who knew my using the time turner for homework would allow me to break one of the biggest rules the ministry has against muggle-borne witches and wizards. I just don't get it! I mean Ron could probably get away with training since he's from a magical family and any magical activity picked up would be brushed off as one of his siblings or parents using magic around him, but not me. No I had to inadvertently create a ripple in time to be able to get away with it. But I suppose it's not like Molly would have taken well to Dumbledore preparing he youngest son for war would she? Sorry, rambling." She said looking at her wand sheepishly. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." Harry said taking a set at the edge of her bed.

"Well then, talk away."

He looked uncomfortable for a second and Hermione guessed why.

"You want me to tell you again don't you, what happened that night." He shifted before looking up at her.

"I don't want to make you relive that if you don't want to." His eyes glistening with unshed tears left her unable to deny his request.

So he sat and listened to her retell the story in all in gory, graphic, and violent glory. This time though she included what happened after the attack. She told him how Snape and Remus attacked Greyback with a savagery she had never seen in either man. How Snape stopped the bleeding and forced vile after vile of Wolfsbane down her throat hoping it would somehow stop the effects. How he stayed with her through that first night and helped heal almost all her scars, how he worked himself ragged healing her and brewing a new patch of the potion since the full moon was only a few days away and both she and Remus would be in need of it. It was her way of defending him to his toughest critic and showing that he can be trusted.

"So he saved your life?" Harry asked.

"Yes he did."

"And that's why you're so close to him now."

"No. During the time while I was healing Remus and Dumbledore would stop by and check on me, but he never left my side. He felt guilty and blamed himself for the attack. We never saw Greyback enter the pub probably because he was already there. I refuse to let him or Remus blame themselves for what happened."

Harry sat there and digested what he was told. Harry's relationship with Hermione was one akin to siblings rather than best mates, so in that respect Snape had saved his sister. He still greatly disliked the man, but he had saved Hermione so maybe he wasn't that bad. The two sat and talked for the most of the night and around one in the morning Harry bid Hermione goodnight. As he made his way to the room he shared with Ron he came across the potion's master.

Snape shot the boy his patented sneer and Harry had to resist shooting and disgusted look back at the man. Instead he swallowed his hatred and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you."

The sneer was replaced with a confused and questioning look.

"Hermione told me what you did after. Thank you for saving her." He clarified and turned down the stairs before Snape could throw his gratitude back in his face.

Severus watched him walk away and turn is attention back to the hall when he heard the creak of a door opening. Hermione looked at him like she expected a thank you, but she knew better than that. He shot her a scorned look and brushed past her. She smirked at him knowing what it met to not have Harry hate him completely, for Lily's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flash backs. Bold text communication through thoughts.

_Severus took an invigoration draught so he would be sure nothing happened that night. Hermione hadn't fully transformed the last moon and they decided to try and test her. A room in the basement had been prepared just in case. It was quite amazing to watch really. Remus had requested a viewing of Severus's memories of the first night, as he had been dosed and locked away at home, and couldn't have been more surprised. She had grown in size and her looks definitely took on creature aspects, but she remained in her right mind, a little more animalistic than normal, but still able to control herself. Severus even let her out and the two sat and had tea. After that it was decided she no longer needed to be on lock down. Severus's attention was pulled away from the book he was reading by the sound of a[window](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/4/Veela_and_the_beast) opening. He jumped to his feet and looked out the window in the library barely able to make out the very fast and athletic werewolf hopping the back wall. He called for a broom he had found and kept with him should he need to chase her, like now, and flew out the window. Following her through London he was impressed by how much in control she really was; she stuck to the shadows and avoided crowded areas. Severus had cast a disillusionment charm on himself and didn't have to worry about being spotted so his full attention was on her._

_'Where are you going?' He thought to himself, making sure to block his mind so she wouldn't pick him up._

_The wind was in his favor tonight as it blew his scent in the opposite direction of her. He followed for almost an hour when she came to a stop by the ministry of magic guest entrance._

_'Odd.'_

_Just as he was about to hit her with a stunner the[phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/4/Veela_and_the_beast) booth began to rise from below the street. Two people walked out of the small box, a blonde woman and a redheaded man._

_"I'll be gone till Monday." The man said and Severus knew the voice but couldn't place it._

_"Ze blind date went zat well William?" The woman asked in a thick French accent and Severus knew who was down there and how much danger they were possibly in. However, being cooped up in that stuffy house with the mutt all day had Severus relishing this rare time out and he decided to wait and see what he could pick up that he could use for blackmail later._

_"O shut it and yes it did. Ah Fleur you should see her, I mean really shes…Merlin, I can't even describe her." The older Weasley gushed._

_"Well zen if she sticks around after you explain everyzing to her I wish to meet ze woman 'oo has stolen my husband's heart." The French veela joked._

_"Fingers crossed then." Bill said before disapparating._

_Fleur smiled and decided to take a walk through a small park not too far away. Severus followed Hermione as she followed Fleur._

_Turning to take a short cut Fleur took out her wand and lit it before walking down a darkened street._

_'This is too predictable.' Severus thought wryly._

_He took aim and waited for the attack. Fleur however made it down the street and to the park which was near a known Auror hangout. He stayed in the shadows as he was still a marked death eater. Fleur waved at few aurors as they walked into a pub and she continued to the park. Once she found an empty bench she sat down to rest. Breathing in the cool night air she let all the stress of the day go. Everything melted and the most amazing scent entered her noise. Her head snapped up and she scanned the area around her. In hailing again the smell became stronger and she looked straight across from her to a wooded area flushed with shadows. She could feel eyes on her and a part of herself began to awaken. Her veela swam in the scent that filled the air and it sought out the source. Peering into the dark she began to make out the shape of a person. Slowly raising her gaze she was met with a golden stare. She began to panic as the beast started to emerge from the shadows and onto the walk way. Part of said run away and the other, the veela, said claim what is yours._

_"Hello Fleur." A familiar, if deeper, voice greeted her._

_"'Ermione?" She asked in shock. A nod of her head told Fleur she was right. "What…"_

_"I'll tell you later." She said, and the veela in Fleur told her to respect her mate's wishes. The thought caused Fleur to gasp and she looked back up to Hermione who moved closer to her. "You know what I am to you don't you?" Fleur nodded. "I know it's possible for werewolves to mate, though rarely, with other creatures."_

_"It is also forbidden by the British Ministry."_

_"But I am your chosen and you are mine?" Hermione said confused, she had never heard of such a law._

_"It does not matter to zem." Fleur said, she voice softer than normal. She didn't notice until Hermione's clawed hand caressed her cheek, how close they really were. She leaned into the touch and the veela in her pushed her body against Hermione's needing more contact._

_"Why?" Hermione asked as her other arm snaked around Fleur's waist._

_"They fear a child will be conceived and they will not be able to control it." Hermione's grip on Fleur tightened at her words._

_Werewolves were pack creatures and cared for their young fiercely; it was one of the many things they had in common with the veela's, who were heavily family oriented._

_"But surly that only applies to male female couples."_

_"Zey are monitored more zan others, but the rule applies to all. Come home with me." Fleur asked without a second thought as she melted into Hermione._

_"I must be back by morning."_

_"Then leave in the morning, but stay with me tonight."_

_Hermione gently tilted Fleur's head so she was looking at her. "Okay."_

_Fleur smiled and apparated the two of them to Shell Cottage._

_"Aw fuck." Severus said from behind some trees and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld place._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Morning all." Sirius greeted in a cheerful voice. The previous night was still at the forefront of everyone's mind but they did their best not to bring it up.

"Morning." Harry greeted his godfather as the man took the seat next to his. Looking down the table Sirius noticed Hermione in her usual spot next to Severus. He turned to look at Harry and found the boy waiting for his gaze. Harry leaned in close to the older man.

"We spoke, its fine." He whispered to him and went back to his breakfast.

"Oh, before I forget" Molly announced, "Bill and Fleur will be coming to stay with us for a few days."

Hermione choked on her coffee. Severus corked an eyebrow at the girl but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Hermione dear are you alright?" Molly asked concerned.

"Fine." Hermione's voice was tight and she cleared her throat before speaking again. "Fine, so when are they arriving?"

"This afternoon." The woman beaming at the thought of nearly having her entire family under one roof again. "I've even gotten Bill a present."

 **'Another sweater.'** Severus thought sarcastically.

Hermione nearly choked on her coffee again at the snide comment, but this time no one except Severus noticed.

"Granger. Lab." With that Severus stood up and stalked downstairs. Hermione rolled her eyes at the dramatic potions master before downing her coffee and following him. Once she was down the stairs Severus warded the door and cast a silencing charm.

"I take it you don't want the others to know your secret on how to produce such strong batches of wolfsbane." A bemused Hermione said.

Severus just stared at her from his chair. She stood in front of him and waited to be told what they were doing down here when a thought occurred.

"Severus about last night…"

"It's not about that. He didn't attempt to curse me so I know you didn't tell him anything."

"Then what?"

"You're fucking Molly's daughter-in-law." He said with a smirk on his face. Hermione's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"How do you know?"

"I followed you that first night."

Hermione sat down across from Severus.

"Does Remus know?"

"No, but he will when she gets here so I suggest you tell him now."

Taking a deep breath Hermione sent a protronus requesting Remus's presence.

A few minutes later the former professor showed up at the front door.

"What happened?" Remus jogged over to Hermione and began to examine her for injuries.

"Nice to know you care." A low drawl came from behind him.

"Oh stuff it. Now, why did you call me?" He asked. A push at the back of his legs made him turn around. Severus had placed a chair behind him. When Remus looked confused Snape said.

"Believe me you'll need it."

Looking back at Hermione the girl wouldn't meet his gaze, so he took the seat and waited.

"Do you want to tell him or do you want me to?" Severus asked.

"No!" Hermione looked horrified at the idea.

"Well then you better start talking." Remus told her.

Hermione started off simple. "I have a mate."

Remus smiled and let out a chuckle. "Is that it?"

"Oh there's more." Severus told him with a smirk.

"I've been sneaking out to see her." Hermione said.

"You WHAT?" Remus exploded out of his chair and began pacing the length of the basement. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been exposed to muggles, aurors, death eaters. Merlin!"

Tired of the smirk on Severus's face she ratted him out. "Snape knew and didn't stop me."

"So I gathered from the other night!" He snapped and went back to pacing.

"You needn't worry about her sneaking about for a few days." Severus said glaring at Hermione for trying to get him in trouble.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Before Snape could say something vile or sleazy she blurted out.

"She's going to stay here for a few days."

Remus stopped and looked at Hermione. It took him a second before he grasped who the only two people coming were.

"You're fucking kidding me." He said when the realization hit him. Severus slid a chair over to him and Remus collapsed in it. After a few minutes he looked back to Hermione.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Snape smirked, "Oh but wait, there's more." He looked at Hermione, "Best to just get it all out now."

"What else?"

"She's a veela and I'm her mate." Hermione told him. Remus looked like he wanted to implode.

"If the ministry finds out…"

"We know what will happen. We haven't told anyone and I wasn't aware Severus knew until a few minutes ago." Remus looked over to the man.

"Followed her one night." He said.

"What about Bill?" Remus asked, feeling sorry for the newly wed.

"Their marriage is a cover until the ministry relaxes its laws on those with creature blood. Fleur would have been kicked out the country if she wasn't married and Bill needed to marry before the family lost several properties important to the Order."

"Don't worry about the weasel, he has his own mistress." Severus informed the older werewolf.

Remus looked at the both of them and sighed. "I need a drink."

At twelve o'clock Molly knocked on the door to the basement and hollered down that lunch was ready and Bill and Fleur were about to get there. The three had sat down in the basement and had a few drinks while discussing what would happen. It was decided that Hermione and Fleur would tell Bill what was going on and what had happened to her over the summer. No one outside of them and Dumbledore would know, the latter had to be told as this will affect the Order. Steeling themselves the three walked upstairs and acted as if nothing was wrong.

Reaching the landing they could hear the Weasley's greeting Bill and Fleur. Remus took the temporary distraction as an opportunity to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"You had better be able to control yourself." Hermione nodded as Bill and Fleur walked over to greet them.

"Hello 'Mione." Bill said and pulled her into a brief hug. He let her go and turned to greet Remus.

"'Ello 'Ermione." Fleur said and leaned in to give the girl a customary French greeting. Hermione Foolishly took the opportunity to peek inside Fleur's mind. It was filled with images of their last meeting and she quickly retreated. Fleur left her and turned to Remus to greet him.

Severus walked up to Hermione and placed a vice like grip on her arm. She opened her mind when she felt him do the same.

 **'Why didn't you tell us you change sex?'** Severus asked and she could feel how furious he was.

 **'Why are you reading Fleur's mind?'** She asked back and Severus could feel another presence making itself known.

**'When we speak with Dumbledore we'll talk about this.'**

He closed off his mind and released Hermione before walking out of the room.

Fleur had sensed Hermione's anger rising and fought off the urge to comfort her mate. Remus, or rather Moony, had sensed the shift in the air and his wolf prepared to defend itself if need be.

"William could you take my things upstairs?" Fleur asked and ushered her 'husband' out of harm's way. Once Bill was out of the room she crossed over to Hermione, completely ignoring the other man in the room.

"'Ermione, what is it?" She asked placing a gentle hand on the girls face and turning it to look at her. The flash of anger she felt left Hermione when she met Fleur's eyes.

"Nothing." She told her and leaned into the touch.

Remus cleared his throat and Fleur immediately dropped her hand from Hermione.

"May I suggest we get through lunch before addressing more pressing matters?"

Fleur looked between the two confused at Remus's casual attitude towards their display of affection.

"I told him." Hermione said and continued before Fleur could panic or get mad. "He and Severus are the only ones that know, for now. I need to talk with you after lunch okay."

"Okay."

The three entered the dining room and took a seat. Hermione and Remus opted for their usual spots so as not to cause any suspicion. Bill and Fleur sat with the Weasley's, of course, and lunch went by as usual. The only difference was Molly, who seemed a bit stiff, mostly due to her dislike for her 'daughter-in-law'. Hermione did her best to ignore the tension the redheaded matriarch was giving off and enjoy her meal.

Once everyone had eaten, the boys and Ginny decided a quick game of quidditch was in order.

"Can we even play out there?" Bill asked eyeing the back yard.

"Don't worry about it, Regulus and myself use to play all the time and the extension charms and anti-muggle charms are still in working order." Sirius informed him.

"Oh no, we're short a broom." Ron said as he handed them out.

"It's okay, someone has to keep score." Fred said making sure he got a broom.

"Guess that's me." Bill said seeing everyone had a broom.

"Actually," Hermione interrupted them, "I wanted to have a word with Bill and Fleur."

The mood in the room sobered and Hermione felt bad for causing it, but this was important.

"Sure thing 'Mione." Bill said.

"Follow me."

Bill, Fleur, Remus, and Severus followed Hermione into the basement, warding the door when it closed.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked looking around at everyone.

"Perhaps we should sit." Fleur offered and called over five chairs.

Bill reaction to the news was much like everyone else's. Shouts of rage filled with cursing and a promise of revenge. The eldest Weasley paced and screamed for twenty minutes before calming down.

"I swear to you Hermione, if I come across that bastard I'll kill him."

"You and everybody else." She told him. At some point she and Fleur had begun holding hands.

"Anything else happen this summer?" He asked finally taking a seat.

"I started shagging your wife." She said in a nonchalant tone. Fleur turned and smacked her arm while Remus and Severus balked at her blunt statement.

Bill just smiled and said, "Well at least somebody is."

Fleur turned and smacked him on the arm too, cursing the both of them in French.

"Hold on a second." Bill looked between the two and settled on Fleur. "Is she your mate?"

A thousand watt smile light up Fleur's face and that was all the answer he needed.

"Well then, I'm happy for you two." He said, and then a thought came to mind. "And all this time you've known who your mate is and never introduced me but you have been nagging me to meet my girlfriend. Hypocrite much?" He said in jest.

"Oh be quiet William."

"Well if that's over." Remus spoke for the first time since returning to the basement. "We've agreed it's best to only tell Dumbledore about this and no one else." The two Weasley's agreed that was for the best.

"Well I have a game of quidditch to call so if you'll excuse me." Bill left the room followed by the rest of them. Severus went to the library and Remus sat to talk with the others, while Hermione and Fleur went upstairs. As soon as the door click closed Fleur had Hermione pressed against it and her lips on Hermione's.

"I…have…missed…you." She said between kisses. Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's waist and pulled her close, seeking entrance with her tongue which was given instantly. Fleur moaned at the contact and let herself melt into Hermione. Hermione picked Fleur up as if she weighed nothing and carried her over to the bed. Fleur pulled her down so as not to break the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck to keep her there. Eventually air became an issue and they had to pull apart. Hermione looked down at the gasping veela beneath. Blond locks were splayed out giving the appearance of a halo, pink lips were swollen and blue eyes were nearly black. Hermione reached up and stroked Fleur's cheek.

"I have missed you too love."

The two lovers spent the afternoon lying in bed in each other's arms enjoying the moment. A soft knock nearly two hours later forced them apart.

"Fleur, you in here?" Bill's voice came from the other side. Hermione felt a rumble somewhere deep within herself and had to take some calming breaths.

"Oui, I am 'ere." Fleur called out and opened the door. Bill walked in with a hand over his eyes.

"Is it safe to look?" He asked, half joking half serious. Fleur laughed and closed the door.

"Yes, you're safe." Hermione said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bill dropped his and took in the two women. Both had kiss-swollen lips and tussled hair, Hermione looked mighty comfortable on the bed and the sheets were wrinkled.

"As I recall Hermione has a room here too, so if you're going to defile a bed please have it be hers." Bill said to Fleur as she walked back to her mate.

The three laughed at his words.

"I promise nothing has happened, nor will ever happen on your bed Bill, I am taking your wife I will at least leave you your bed."

"Will you back that with an unbreakable vow?" Bill joked as he conjured up a chair to sit on. Looking at the couple again he smiled.

"I am truly happy for you two." He said.

"Merci." Fleur said leaning into Hermione.

The three caught up with each other. Bill inquired about Hermione's condition and how she was handling it before moving on to her relationship with Fleur. By the time they knew it dinner was ready.

As they took their seats both Fleur and Hermione could feel their inner creature struggling to get near the other. Wolves are naturally dominate beings and Hermione was fighting to keep hers' calm. She constantly reminded herself that Bill was nothing to Fleur but a means to stay in the country. Still, every time he touched her Hermione felt something attempting to claw its way to the surface.

Fleur's veela blood was diluted but even one drop was enough to affect someone. Her veela screamed betrayal at her in an ancient language only known to her kind. It called for her to return to her mate and distance herself from the man next to her, who was constantly touching her in some manner, no matter how innocent. It whispered its rage at her taunting Hermione by letting someone else hold her. It whispered how stupid Fleur was, knowing what a powerful creature her mate was and she was openly accepting comfort from someone else.

There was another who was all too aware of the dangerous situation that everyone was in. Moony was on high alert and Remus was trying not to stare at Hermione. She may have never fully transformed on her own, but now with her mate here and another acting possessive of her…

Remus cleared his throat. "So Bill, how are things with the Goblins?"

"Okay I guess. I've heard whispers from some of them and my understanding is that most believe Harry about you-know-who being back." He said turning to Remus, and thusly dropping his arm from around Fleur. Anyone paying close enough attention would have seen both Fleur and Hermione relax when Bill's arm was removed, luckily no one was. When Severus walked in and Remus interrupted Bill to tell him 'hi', it was an odd move and Severus took a second to search the werewolf's mind. He found it opened and unguarded filled with images of what had just happened. Severus understood and sat next to Hermione placing his wand in his lap for easy access.

 **'You need to calm down.'** A voice rang trough Hermione's mind.

 **'I know and I'm trying.'** She turned to look at Severus.

**'It's all an act, he is nothing to her and she literally can't live with you.'**

**'I know that but I still don't like smelling him on her.'**

Severus nodded his understanding and returned to his meal. Hermione and Fleur did their best not to stare at one another.

"You know Bill," Remus said, feeling the tension ebb, "Goblins are very territorial," his eyes bore into Bill with a serious expression, "Just like werewolves. Neither of us like someone taking what is ours and we will side with whomever we believe is in our best intentions. Never trust their words and pay close attention to their actions." Bill was confused by the statement until Remus flicked his eyes in Hermione's direction.

"Are you saying we shouldn't trust you Lupin?" Severus asked. Most of the table grew angry at the man's jab, but Bill ignored it and concentrated on Hermione. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. A flash of gold crossed her eyes and she had to blink in away. In that flash Bill was reminded that Hermione was no longer the only inhabitant of her mind and body. He was treading dangerous water with both women and knew enough to know the creatures residing in them will not take kindly to his acting affection. He sent Hermione an apologetic look and scooted away from Fleur a little as a goodwill gesture.

Satisfied with the move Hermione sent him a small smile and returned to her meal.

As dinner finished up most of the visiting Order members left for home or work. Dumbledore decided they should lay low for a while, lest someone cross Greyback and try to avenge Hermione. They didn't know whether or not he knew she had survived the attack and had been turned. Given her injuries they assumed he thought her dead and let Voldemort know. If this was the case they would have a surprise when school started, and hopefully the death eaters would lose a man. As dinner ended the house got another visitor.

"Good evening." Dumbledore said walking into the room.

"Albus what are you doing here?" Sirius asked the older man.

"I can fix you some dinner if that's what you're after." Molly offered the man, already rising to do so.

"No I had dinner at the school, but thank you anyway." He said before the woman had a chance to fill a plate for him.

"I'm here to speak with Severus, Hermione, and Remus." He announced.

The three in question had already stood and were making their way over towards the basement. Eyes followed them the rest of the way and Severus held the door for the others to enter. Dumbledore followed them and shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flash backs. Bold text communication through thoughts.

Wards were put up as the four sat at one of the many tables that filled the room.

"Now, what is so important Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perhaps you would like to tell him?" The greasy haired man said turning to a slightly fuming Hermione. Her inner creature did not like leaving Fleur alone with Bill and it was letting her know as much.

"Fleur is my mate, Bill knows and is fine with it, and I change sex when we have sex." Hermione couldn't believe she just said that, but she wanted this to over as fast as possible.

Remus's jaw was on the floor and his eyebrows were nearly touching his hair line. Dumbledore had much the same reaction, but quickly schooled his features. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Ah." Was all he got out; he needed a minute to process what he had been told. "So, Mister Weasley and Miss Delacour," He used her surname so as not to anger Hermione, "arranged a marriage of convenience." With a nod from Hermione he continued. "And Miss Delacour has discovered you are her mate." Another nod. The next bit was giving him trouble; it was not only a very intimate detail of a student's sex life, but a very important and complicated issue when it came to the ministry. Taking a breath Dumbledore looked back to Hermione.

"I assume you know the current ministries stance on inter-creature relations?"

"I'm aware."

"Miss Granger it is a rare thing for two people with differing creature blood to come together as you and Miss Delacour have, and even rarer for those who have coupled to have children."

"She's not pregnant." Hermione interrupted him.

"Let us hope not and that such a thing does not happen until after this war is resolved. The point I am trying to make is that you two are in a very precarious situation. If the ministry finds out you will be put on several lists like Remus and have your movements monitored, not to mention you are a close personal friend of Harry's. They could bar you from returning to Hogwarts and forcibly separate you and Miss Delacour to [insure](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/5/Veela_and_the_beast) she does not conceive."

Hermione jumped to her feet at his warnings. "They can't do that! I won't let them!" A noticeable change had occurred in the young Gryffindor; she was taller and her eyes had changed from amber to [gold](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/5/Veela_and_the_beast), also a significant boost in raw magic could be felt. Lupin was fighting hard to hold back Moony at the perceived threat.

"Calm down Granger." Severus shouted at her. "No one is saying these things WILL happen, but they are real a possibility." The young witch began taking calming breaths and flexing her hands in an effort to pull back. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she could feel Fleur becoming worried and she knew the veela could sense her duress. Calming herself for Fleur's sake she sat back down.

"What else could happen?" She could tell that what was said was a best case scenario by the expression on Dumbledore's face.

"If Tom finds out he will use it against you. Fenir has tasted your blood he will be able to find you with ease should he pick up your scent. More importantly he will be able to smell Fleur on you and he will know what she is to you." Dumbledore let his words sink in before continuing. "Hermione, it is very important that you and Miss Delacour are not found out. You may be able to control yourself under a full moons pull, but you have never had a mate let alone one stolen from you. She is a major weakness that, if exploited correctly, will cost you your life and us, possibly, this war."

"I would never put Harry in danger." She knew he was worried about his precious golden boy.

"You don't know that for sure and it's not only Harry I am worried about."

The four of them sat back and let all this new information works its way through their minds. Two of them thought about what this means for the war, and two thought about what this mean for their personal lives, their families. A common concern among the men was Hermione's safety; Hermione's main concern was Fleur.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said breaking the silence, "you should discuss this with Miss Delacour as it concerns her as well."

Hermione took that as her being dismissed so the three of them could openly plan her life like they do Harry's without her say. She was fine with this because it meant she could go to Fleur. Walking into the kitchen she was cornered by Ron and Harry. Everyone had left the room in favor of their own except them.

"What is it? What did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked in rapid session.

"Was it about you-know-who? Is he sending you out on another mission?" Ron asked.

Hermione had to stop herself from shoving them out of the way and seeking out Fleur.

"No, we were talking about school and how to deal with my lycanthropy." She told them, knowing they would back down.

"Oh, well what did they suggest?" Harry asked a little ashamed at forgetting her affliction. Ron looked embarrassed that he forgot as well.

"Regular monitoring and doses of wolfsbane."

"Oh, so trips to the infirmary for a potion and check-up, not a bad plan." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes, and seeing Harry agreed with him, decided to bring them to reality.

"No. No one outside this house can know." Seeing the confused looks they shot her she explained farther. "If the ministry finds out that the best friend of Harry Potter is a werewolf they'll bar me from attending Hogwarts, not to mention they add me to the creature registry and monitor my movements."

The two boys looked incensed that such a thing could happen and before they could explode Hermione continued.

"Look guys I'm a little tired, do you mind if we talk tomorrow." She said and brushed past before they could answer.

"Oh, before I forget," Ron called to her, "Fleur maybe in your room, she said she has a book you may be interested in. Hope you don't mind I showed her which one was yours." He said a little sheepish.

Hermione hoped she wasn't smiling as big as she felt she was. "No, I don't mind." She said and turned to leave the room.

On the way up she could hear the other Weasley's playing a game of exploding snaps with Bill. She knew Molly and Arthur were in one of the lounges with Sirius having evening tea and talking about the day's events. She and Severus were the only ones housed on the top floor and the potions master was with Remus and Dumbledore. That meant only her and Fleur would be up there. A grin broke on her face and she could feel the creature inside growing with anticipation at being with its mate again.

Turning down the hall she could see the door to her room cracked open a little and scent of her lover filled the hallway. As she got closer the scent became tainted with a light mix of someone else, she remembered dinner and Bill's arm around Fleur. Anger bubbled in her stomach and a growl burst from the back of her throat. The sudden shift in mood shocked Hermione but she let the jealousy course through her, feeling her body begin to change.

Hearing an inhuman growl Fleur ran to the door, nearly tripping over her discarded shoes and pulled it open, she was met with gold eyes looking down at her.

"He doesn't touch you like that ever again." She said without preamble. Fleur knew what she meant though and her eyes darkened at the familiar deep voice. A submissive aurora surrounded her and as she looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Jamais plus. Je suis votre, et seulement le votre." The veela reassured her.

Hermione walked up to her, towering over Fleur with her added height. Leaning down she whispered in her ear.

"Then prove it."

Hermione pushed the door shut and cast a locking spell along with a silencing spell.

Fleur reached up and gently pulled Hermione's head down until their lips met. The kiss was slow and full of love and the promise of loyalty. The veela's silky tongue leisurely swept across Hermione's bottom lip until it was allowed entrance. While stoking the werewolf's tongue with her own Fleur brought her body flush against her mates and ground her pelvis into Hermione's, smiling when a growl vibrated into her mouth. One of Hermione's hands drifted from Fleur's back to cup her ass. The veela joked that it was Hermione's favorite part of her body. When Hermione squeezed Fleur moaned and her hips bucked forward. Now was Hermione's turn to smile into the kiss. The blond hooked a leg around Hermione and ground into her a little more. As they continued Fleur could feel Hermione growing, and not just in her pants. Fleur could feel muscles becoming her pronounced and power began rolling off her in waves. In one swift move Fleur was lifted off the ground and she wrapped her legs around Hermione's waist. Walking to the bed Hermione sat down with the french veela in her lap. Pulling apart for air Fleur moved her mouth down Hermione's jaw and to her neck, following back up to her ear.

"Only you." The lust thickened voice breath into her ear followed with a warm tongue.

A shivered raced down Hermione's spine and a moan followed as graceful hips began to rock and roll on her lap. Fleur leaned back, secure in Hermione's grasp, and began to remove her shirt. She pulled off the offensive material and tossed it as far across the room as possible, knowing it was the source of Bill's scent. Hermione smiled in appreciation at the move and also the flesh now exposed to her. Her thumbs rubbed small circles over the delicate flesh. Fleur looked down at Hermione and slowly lowered her lips to the waiting ones below, this time lust and passion colored the kiss. The wolf was possessive, taking control of the kiss and tightening her grip on the veela's hips, and the veela let her dominate the kiss, proving her earlier words were true. She was Hermione's, heart, mind, body, and soul, only hers. Pulling back Fleur placed a quick peck on Hermione's lips before rising off her lap a little, without getting up the blonde turned around and sat back on Hermione's lap. She ground down on the werewolf with her butt and smirked as Hermione fought to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head.

"You really are an ass person mon amour." She joked looking over her shoulder. Hermione growled and wrapped both arms around the blonde pulling her back to her. Gliding her lips across Fleur's face towards her mouth she said.

"Only your arse love, only yours."

As she captured Fleur's lips her right hand moved down the veela's stomach and moved over her crotch. Fleur moaned at the touch and Hermione started rubbing her through her pants. Fleur fumbled with the buttons, trying to undo them without breaking the kiss. Hermione laughed as failed attempts started to piss the girl off.

"Eager are we?" She asked pulling back to see the lust filled eyes of her lover.

"Yes, please just…" Fleur didn't have to finish her sentence as she felt her pants, along with her under clothes vanish.

Hermione's hand now rested on dripping flesh and Fleur's eyes flooded black as the veela came to the surface. A growl came from the pit of her stomach as her fingers were coated with french girl's lust. Fleur arched her body into Hermione's hands and gasped as a single digit dipped into her.

"More… please…j'ai besoin de plus." She begged and Hermione happily obliged pulling out and returning with two fingers. Hermione, however, held still inside the girl. Overcome with want and desire Fleur started to grind on the offered flesh.

Hermione moaned at the sight and the feel of the girl on top of her. She could feel Fleur soaking her jeans as well as her fingers. Using her free hand she groped Fleur's breast and pinched her nipples, earning whimpers of pleasure and more friction as Fleur rode harder and harder on her fingers. Sensing how close she was Hermione decided to help the girl out and added another figure and started thrusting into her. A sharp gasp came from the french woman followed be more frantic movements. Waiting for the right moment Hermione let her grind, bounce, and roll herself on her fingers. Feeling Fleur begin to clamp down on her she devested all her clothes as well. The shock of unclothed skin touching nearly all her body and the feel of Hermione's rigid member straining between her lower cheeks pushed Fleur over the edge and she came hard calling Hermione's name.

Taking a moment to catch her breath she stood on shaking legs and turned to face her mate. Golden eyes locked with hers' and black faded into blue as she slowly straddled the werewolf. Feeling its member pulse and twitch as her own wetness coated it she began to rock back and forth making sure it was well lubed. She reached down and wrapped her dainty hand around it and guided it to her never losing eye contact with the wolf. Once resting at her entrance she tilted her head forward until her lips rested on Hermione's. She stilled for a second before speaking.

"Only you." She whispered and then simultaneously pressed her lips to Hermione's and seated herself on the wolf's member, effectively swallowing the scream of passion. Her lips hurt from the force with which she kissed the girl but was quickly replaced with the pleasure of being filled by her. Taking control she set a quick pace, hissing and moaning in pleasure. Her words and the sincerity behind them reassured the wolf that Fleur was hers' and only hers'. Now what she wanted, no needed, to do was claim her as so.

Wrapping one arm around the lithe blonde and using the other to keep her mouth in place, she began trusting into her, taking control. No slow gentle strokes like those that started this, now was time to lay claim.

Fleur's head flew back and she let out a cry of pure carnal bliss. Looking down into Hermione's eyes, she didn't see the girl she knew; now in her place was an animal that could kill her if it so chooses. The thought was frightening to Fleur and intoxicating to the veela. True she had the power to do the same, but not to her mate, she would never harm her. Werewolves on the other hand could not say the same. That fear she tried so hard to dispel began to creep up into her mind. As much pleasure as Hermione brought her, the beast that had taken over her body canceled some of that out with its unpredictable nature.

Hermione could feel the shift in Fleur, could feel the fear at her animal state placing itself at the forefront of her mind. Fears of amazing sex turning into horrific rape because the monster inside had taken over and Hermione was lost inside, unable to protect her.

Closing her eyes and slowing her frantic thrusts Hermione pulled Fleur to her with a gentle hand and began placing butterfly kisses on her lips, face, and neck making her way down Fleur's chest.

Pulling her mouth back up she whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Fleur moaned at the words whispered to her as the gentle caresses and warm kisses of Hermione returned. Gone was roughness of the animal within. She felt a shift as Hermione turned and laid her on the bed continuing the gentle caresses up and down her body. Slow thrust rocked a steady rhythm of pleasure through her body and soft lips and a warm tongue worshiped where ever they touched.

Removing herself from Fleur, Hermione ignored the cries of protest and moved down the goddess like body the veela possessed.

Kissing her way to Fleur's breast she lavished the left with kisses and licks and nips while her hand squeezed and massaged the other. Taking one nipple in her mouth as the other was pinched and pulled, eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure and pain. Turning her mouth to the right she repeated the process loving the sounds and pleas for more falling from Fleur's mouth.

Kissing down the blonde's torso Hermione only stopped to delve into the perfect little belly button that was there before coming to rest at the apex of her lover.

By this point Fleur was quivering with wanton desire as she looked down at her mate between her legs. Strong hands massaged her thighs, coming close to but not touching where she so desperately needed them.

"'Ermione." The whispered name caused her to look up at. Amber eyes looked up and locked with blue. Fleur had tears in her eyes and her voice sounded rough from her earlier screams. "Please." was all Hermione needed to hear.

Lowering her mouth to the glistening nest of blonde curls Hermione gave one broad stroke of her tongue lightly grazing Fleur's clit.

"Oh dieu."

Hermione smirked and gently pushed two fingures into the slicken core as she repeated the move.

"Oh please, please, please."

Smiling up at the twitching gasping begging woman Hermione gave her what she most wanted in this moment. Thrusting at steady pace she latched onto Fleur's clit and began to suck.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fleur's hand buried itself in Hermione's hair holding her in place as the other grasped the sheets. As Hermione thrust into her, Fleur started to meet her thrust for thrust. Sucking, rolling and flicking was causing wave of euphoria to crash over Fleur's body and the veela felt she would drown in it all. Her muscles tightened and her mind blanked and short gasps and grunts were all that came from her mouth. With one final thrust Hermione pushed on Fleur's g-spot and sucked her clit and Fleur came screaming her name once and nearly floating off the bed. Hermione had stilled her fingers, letting Fleur ride out her orgasm, and made her way back up her body.

As soon as Hermione came up Fleur pulled her into a searing kiss licking herself off Hermione's lips.

"Je t'aime 'Ermione."

"I love you Fleur."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by liidg

It was no surprise when Bill found the room empty that night, he had wanted to speak with Hermione and apologize for his actions at dinner, but didn't get the chance as Fleur had her 'attention' at the moment. Fred had opened the door to his room and invited Bill in. He had spent the evening playing exploding snaps with his siblings and Harry, reminiscing about old times and filling them in on what was going on with the goblins. He was happy they hadn't asked about Fleur; the twins didn't care about his marriage, Ron still turned purple around her, and Ginny followed after the twins. Harry was the only one to question the status of their relationship and he accepted the vague 'everything is fine' answer. A knock at the door interrupted their game.

"Bill, are you in here?" Molly's voice came for the hall. Ginny ran to hide in the closet still afraid her actions the other day would earn her a scolding.

"Yeah [mom](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/6/Veela_and_the_beast)." Bill said trying not to laugh at his sister. He opened the door to find both his parents on the other side.

"Bill, is Fleur with you? I have a [present](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/6/Veela_and_the_beast) for you two." Molly told him with a smile about to break her face in two. Bill paled for a second before recovering.

"Um… she's with Hermione right now." Molly scowled and turned to go get the girl, mumbling about how Hermione didn't need to [deal](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/6/Veela_and_the_beast) with the likes of her right now. Bill jumped in her way before she got to the end of the hall.

"Mom I would really appreciate it if you didn't say such thing." He told her in a stern voice.

"Well she doesn't! The girl was attacked by a werewolf; she doesn't need HER bothering her."

"Like it or not mother she understands what Hermione is going through, at least on some level. She and Lupin are the only ones in the Order that do." Taking a calming breath he placed a hand on Molly's shoulder. "She just wants to help. I'll go call her, okay?"

"Fine, meet us in the lounge." She brushed past her son and went down stairs. Arthur followed giving the boy a pat on the back as he passed. Steeling himself, Bill started walking to Hermione's room. He had already angered her at dinner by draping himself on Fleur and now he had to interrupt them.

"She's gonna kill me." He said to the empty hall in front of him.

Reaching the door he took his last ever breath and knocked hard enough to be heard over… any other noises. There was a long pause and he debated knocking again when he sensed a silencing spell being removed. He flushed a little in embarrassment as that [confirmed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/6/Veela_and_the_beast) what he already knew had or was still happening behind the door.

"Yes?" A voice called out and confused him. He recognized it as Hermione's, but it sounded…off.

Clearing his throat he spoke up, "Um…Fleur mom and dad have a [gift](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/6/Veela_and_the_beast) for us. They want us to meet them in the lounge."

He waited for a giant werewolf to come at him followed by a very pissed off veela and rip him the shreds. Suddenly Ginny's hiding in the closet wasn't so funny and he wondered if she had room for him. He heard a few curse words followed by an unnerving growl and soft whispers.

"I will be down in a minute William." Fleur called out. Her voice sounded rough and he prayed she knew a spell or charm to fix it before they went downstairs.

"I'll be waiting." He said and walked to the banister to wait for her.

"I am so sorry amour." Fleur whispered to Hermione resting her head on the other girl's chest.

Her tears had dried, but her voice and body had yet to recover from their fatigue. Soft hands pulled her close and she once again melted into her mate.

"I know you can't help it." Hermione said to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Fleur smiled at the show of affection and reluctantly untangled herself from Hermione.

She stood on weak legs that nearly buckled under her weight. A soft laugh brought her attention back to the bed and she sent a half-hearted scowl to Hermione.

"I would like to see you stand after that." She shot back. Smirking Hermione threw the covers off her and stood on steady legs. Fleur frowned at the mini display of strength. However when Hermione went to try and walk her legs did give and she stumbled a bit. A self-satisfied grin came upon Fleur's face at the moment of weakness to which Hermione scowled at.

"Do you see my wand?" The french woman asked, bending over to pick up her pants and searching the pockets, when Hermione didn't answer she turned to ask again.

"I asked…" She stopped when she saw Hermione full attention was on her nude body. "Honestly, is it that distracting?" She asked picking up Hermione's wand to cast anti-wrinkling charms on her clothes.

"You have no idea." Hermione answered before shaking her head to snap herself out of her trance. She started dressing in her clothes, which Fleur noted were neatly folded and together, were as hers were thrown across the room. "Found it." Hermione retrieved the wand from under her desk.

"'Merci." Fleur said and went to grab the wand but Hermione pulled it back.

"Don't I get a reward for finding it?" She asked with a coy smile.

"But of course." Fleur said and placed a deep kiss on Hermione's lips. When she pulled back Hermione still had her eyes closed. "That good?" She asked jokingly and pulled her wand for the girl's hand.

Opening her eyes Fleur watched as the last bit of gold melted away and amber replaced it. "You have no idea." Hermione repeated and took her wand from Fleur. Pointing it at the blonde veela she muttered a charm that she had learned from Pavarati some time ago. It was essentially a deodorizing spell. Her roommates hated to smell like sweat after having to jog the length of the castle to get from one class to another.

"Sorry, wasn't aware I stunk so bad." Fleur huffed in a haughty tone.

Hermione laughed and pulled the girl to her before she could walk away.

"You don't smell bad, you never smell bad. But you did smell like you've just been shagged within an inch of your life." She informed Fleur.

"Oh." Fleur looked embarrassed by her reaction and sent Hermione a thankful smile. Lord only knows how Molly would have reacted if she went downstairs smelling like a brothel.

"It's okay." Hermione placed another kiss on the girl in her arms before dropping them. "Go. Don't want to keep Molly waiting."

Fleur cast a quick charm on her hair and walked out of the room. Hermione watched the door for a few seconds before turning back to the empty room. A sated feeling filled her and she waved her wand to reorganize the room. Taking a deep breath she walked over to a mirror on the dresser and looked at herself.

She caught the last of her jaw smoothing out and her hair finish lighting up to its usual shade. Her eyes are the one thing that never changed. The colors changed, yes, but if you looked close enough you could see something else there; a wild energy just below the surface waiting to burst through.

"I'll need to work on you. I'll not have you hurting or scaring her." She said to her reflection.

"Fleur." Bill greeted her without looking at her. He quickly turned and started down the stairs.

Fleur could see he was tense and was doing his best not to look at her.

"William." She called to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He stiffened further under the soft touch. Fleur waited for him to turn and look at her before speaking again. "You need to relax a bit. You look like your about to pass out." She told him.

He nodded and took a moment to gather himself and calm down. "Sorry. I know I upset her, and probably you, at dinner and now I interrupted you two….you know." He turned red and looked down at his shoes.

"You didn't upset us William, well not exactly." He looked back at her confused. "You upset the creatures within us, but not us. Hermione understood why you acted the way you did, but the wolf inside didn't, nor the veela in me." She explained to him.

"That must be weird. Having a completely other being inside you, attempting to take control." He mused out loud. He missed the flash of anger that crossed Fleur's face.

"Oui. It is difficult at times." She said in a curt voice and passed him by.

Walking into the lounge they came across a smiling Arthur and a miffed Molly. She apparently didn't like being kept waiting.

"Took long enough." She shot at Fleur. The blonde just sent her a tight lipped smile.

"I'm sorry Molly, but I was with 'Ermione."

"So I was told. You really ought to leave her alone. She needs time to deal with what has happened to her." The older woman shot back.

"I am helping her deal. Unlike you I understand what it's like to have a monster living inside me." The french veela shot back at Molly.

"Fleur," Bill said coming up behind her, "mum's just upset about what happened to Hermione and she's taking it out on everyone." He sent his mother a pointed glare and eased his 'wife' into a chair.

"Well, shall we move on?" Arthur said stepping up to a large cloth drape box. It stood as tall as him and both Fleur and Bill's curiosity was peeked. Molly walked over and stood opposite Arthur.

"I had wanted to get this for you sooner but with everything going on it took longer than expected." Molly said, looking only at Bill and ignoring Fleur.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

Arthur pulled out his wand and waved the sheet away reviling a large ornate clock, much akin to the one at the Burrow. It had both Fleur and Bill's name on separate hands and several slots reading from 'work' to 'doing something they shouldn't'. Fleur raised an eyebrow and turned to Bill to explain the odd clock. The eldest Weasley had buried his head in his hands and let out a groan.

"Well?" Molly asked, not liking his reaction.

"It's lovely mom, really."

"But?"

"Isn't that usually a gift for when…" He paused and sent Fleur an apologetic look, "when a couple is expecting?" He finished. Fleur sat straight up and looked shocked and her eyes flooded black.

"Yes it is. You two have been married for nearly a year, more than enough time." Molly said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We love it mom." Bill said before Fleur could say anything. He stood and reached down to pull her to her feet. "If you'll excuse us, we're tired and want to get some sleep. Night." He turned and nearly ran up the stairs leaving his parents alone.

"I told you to wait." Arthur said picking up the evening paper and heading to their room.

"Oh hush."

Molly turned and looked at the large clock. It was made by the same woman that had made her and Arthurs. After the twins were born the maker showed Molly how to add names and plates to the clock so they wouldn't have to bring it in every time. She also showed Molly how to hide slots so if she suspected the children of doing something in particular she would have proof. Taking a look around the room to make sure no one was there she pulled out her wand.

"Forgive me William." She said and began to add to the clock.

Bill pulled Fleur back up the stairs and bypassed the twin's room where everyone was still gathered, and headed straight for an empty bed room. He shut the door behind them and cast muffilato.

"I know, I know, but they think we're married, please just ignore that. Please." He said as soon as the spell was cast.

Fleur took some deep breaths and calmed herself, but her veela would not go away so easily. It felt insulted that someone would expect it to have a child without its mate. Pushing the creature as far down as possible Fleur looked to Bill.

"I know this is an act, but I am not having a child with you!"

"I know and I'm not asking you too. Just, please, ignore mom, please."

"I will do my best."

A knock at the door drew their attention.

"I'll get it, it's for me any way." Fleur said. Bill looked at her confused; no one had seen them come in the room.

"Are you alright?" The, now normal, voice of Hermione came from the hall. Bill tensed as fear started creeping up his spine.

"I am fine, but we need to talk, the three of us."

'What? No we don't!' Bill thought as Hermione joined them and Fleur cast another muffilato. He was sure he wouldn't leave this room. Sure it wasn't a full moon, but that meant nothing to veelas.

"What is it?" Hermione asked looking between the two.

"Molly is expecting grandchildren." Fleur said flopping down on an old couch.

"But don't worry we're not going to have any." Bill rushed out. He really needed a bathroom right now.

"Calm down Bill. I know what your arrangement with Fleur is and I doubt her veela would let you near her with those intentions." Hermione said taking a seat next to Fleur.

Her little speech didn't fool the french girl as she could feel the wolf clawing at the surface, she also noticed how Hermione sat between her and Bill.

"I know, I just want to reassure you that everything is on the up and up ya know. Lupin told me werewolves can be territorial and protective of what is theirs."

His words caused Fleur's anger to rise but she pushed it down quickly. Unfortunately not quick enough for Hermione not to sense it.

"No worries." Hermione stood and pulled Fleur up with her. "I hope you don't mind me keeping your wife for the night." She joked.

"Not at all." Bill smiled at them and walked out the room.

Fleur pulled her hand from Hermione's as soon as he walked out.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, confused at the sudden move.

Fleur turned and glared at her. "I'm not your territory or property." She said and walked away.

Hermione was shocked at the anger in her voice and it took a second to follow the girl. She rushed out the room and caught blonde hair rounding the stairs up to the third floor. Hermione followed knowing Fleur was going back to her room.

"Fleur I didn't mean it like that." She said entering the room and warding and silencing it.

"That is how you treat me though. Like I belong to you."

"You're my mate."

"Mate. Not property."

"Fleur what's this about? I know it's not about Bill and me joking around."

"It is about you not respecting me and me not having a choice."

The words stung both Hermione and Fleur.

"I didn't mean…"

"Mean what? If it wasn't for the veela you wouldn't have choosen me?"

"No it's not that 'Ermione. I love you, I do. But you must understand I am not use to the veela taking control like this. I'm not use to being weak."

"You are not weak."

"Yes I am. When it comes to you I am. The veela it comes out around you and forces me to be submissive to you. To bow down to you."

"Fleur I don't want you to do that."

"I know you don't and I don't, but the veela does. And weather you know it or not Damon does as well."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow her. "Damon?"

Fleur flushed with embarrassment. "It's what I call it. A way to tell you two apart. You are Hermione and when it comes out I call it Damon."

"Why Damon?"

"Damon and Pythias."

"The story of true friendship."

"Oui. You are the most loyal, loving, honest person I know. I thought it suited you."

"Both of us?"

"I will not lie. The wolf, it scares me and my veela scares me. I just don't know how to handle my creature and yours. And you and William joking about me being an object to own, it just got to me."

Hermione walked up and pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"I am sorry. I don't quite know how to deal with this yet. You and me… and Bill. Plus Damon and your veela. Wow, this is a crowded relationship." She quipped and earned a chuckle from Fleur. "What say we just go to bed?"

"And what if someone walks in?"

"We fell asleep bonding over creature issues."

"You are really the smartest witch of your year." Fleur said and turned to walk to the bed.

"So they say."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by liidg

Hermione woke the next morning feeling as though she had slept in heaven. This was the first time she and Fleur woke up together and pure bliss was the only way to describe it. The soft warm weight on top of her [confirmed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/7/Veela_and_the_beast) that Fleur was with her and she tightened her arm around the girl.

"It is about time you woke up." A heavenly voice whispered in her ear.

"Not sure if I am awake. This could very well be the best dream ever."

"I assure you it is not a dream." Fleur whispered and began placing light kisses along Hermione's jaw before placing a solid kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. Best morning ever." Hermione said finally opening her eyes to find Fleur looking down at her with a loving smile on her face. Fleur's hair created a golden curtain that shielded them from the rest of the world.

Leaning down again Fleur placed another kiss on Hermione. This one was slower and her hand came up to caress her lovers face. "Good morning mon amour."

The two lovers spent a little more time together before Fleur snuck back down to her room with Bill. They didn't want to run the risk of being caught and decided it was safer for Fleur to show up to breakfast with Bill rather than Hermione. After getting ready for the day Hermione left her room just as Severus was leaving his.

"I thought you would be late to breakfast this morning, along with Miss Delacour."

"Didn't want to try our luck."

The two made their way downstairs passing several grumpy Weasley's on the way. Rounding the final steps they were greeted by Remus and Tonks.

"Wotcher Hermione." She greeted the young woman.

"Hello Tonks, joining us for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I have the day off and Dumbledore asked me to pop by, said I would know why after breakfast."

The four made their way towards the smell of bacon, ham, eggs, pancakes, coffee, tea, and dozens of other wonder scents.

"Morning all." Molly greeted them from the kitchen. She sent over two cups of tea and two of coffee. Hermione and Severus took their usual spots and Tonks took the chair next to Hermione. Remus shrugged and sat next to his wife; Sirius would have to do without him for one morning.

"It smells wonderful Molly, what are you making?" Tonks asked watching the older witch buzz around the kitchen.

"Oh just some of Bill's favorites is all."

Severus rolled his eyes at the woman and Hermione and Remus prepared to hex him if he went to make a comment about her and Fleur. He held his tongue and sipped his coffee.

Tonks watched Hermione carefully. She had been sick over the news of the attack and had badgered Remus about not telling her as soon as it happened. He had lied to her and said they were doing some intense [training](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/7/Veela_and_the_beast) and that was why he had to stay at the house for a few days. Knowing the truth she felt the need to reach out and offer help to the girl. Remus had assured her that Hermione was handling everything well, but her gut told her she was missing something. Call it auror intuition.

As the rest of the Weasley's trickled into the dining room Molly started sending out plates and dishes. The feast could have rivaled those at Hogwarts. Once all the youngest red heads were settled Bill and Fleur walked in followed by Arthur. The three were discussing some particularly dangerous curse breaking exercises the ministry was now putting all curse breakers through.

"Yeah, we had to take them just about a month ago." Bill said taking a seat. Fleur nodded her head in agreement and sat next to her husband. The fierce internal battles started as soon as she was seated, both wolf and veela trying to force themselves closer together.

Remus tensed as Moony began to stir within as well. Having Tonks placed right next to another, younger, wolf didn't help matters either. Remus found himself puffing out his chest, trying to show his dominance in the presence on another wolf. Tonks noticed the shift in him and was confused by his sudden change in character.

She leaned over and asked him quietly" Is something wrong?"

"No. Would you mind switching seats, I would like to speak with Hermione."

Tonks nodded her head and stood up. Remus switched their plates and moved to put himself between Hermione and Nymphadora. The move was ignored by most but Hermione watched with quiet curiosity. He placed himself in between her and Tonks, not to talk, but because Moony told him to. Even when not transformed the creatures within held great power over their host.

The morning went smooth for most at the table. Fleur tried to focus on the conversation with Bill and Arthur while doing her best to ignore contemptuous glances from Molly. Her veela was quietly seething at the sitting arrangement, but was still satisfied with waking up next to its mate. Remus relaxed a bit but was still on high alert as was Tonks, the latter completely confused by her fiancé's behavior and the tense mood around him. Hermione never took her eyes off her plate after Remus sat next to her; she didn't want to antagonize Moony as Damon recognized him as an elder and therefore showed respect. Severus kept a watchful eye over to lot of them, once again his wand resting in his lap.

As Ron and Fred fought over the last bit of sausage Fawkes appeared in the middle of the table, his fiery entrance charring the link. The regal bird dropped a letter sealed with the Hogwarts insignia and disappeared. Arthur picked up the delivery and read over it.

"Well, what's it say?" Molly asked.

"Dumbledore said we should take the children to Digaon Alley for their school supplies."

"Is that it?" She asked.

Tonks shook her head, "Of course that's why he asked I be here today. My day off and I'm babysitting."

"Hey." The four students shouted at her. She just smiled at them.

"Alright then off you go. Be ready to leave in one hour." Molly addressed the table. Everyone went back upstairs to get ready. Ron complained the whole time wishing he could be done with school already.

Hermione pulled on her boots and made sure she had easy access to her wand. A knock drew her attention.

"Come in."

Severus walked into the room with a piece of parchment and a jingling bag.

"I need some ingredients and since I'm not allowed to leave the house you'll have to get them for me." He told her and tossed both items on the bed.

Picking up the list Hermione looked it over and immediately saw a problem.

"I can't find half these things on Diagon Alley."

"I know, you'll have to go to Knockturn." He told her.

"You expect me to wander down the back alley to pick up some Ashwinder eggs and Doxy venom, which is illegal by the way, in broad daylight."

"Yes. And don't forget the Re'em blood."

"You want me to end up in Azkaban don't you?" She said pocketing the list and galleons. Severus just smirked and walked out of the room.

Once everyone was gathered they floo'd over to the Three Broomsticks. Molly had given strict instructions to stay in pairs and in view of each other at all times.

Harry and Ron went with Fred and George while Bill looked after Ginny. Molly was about to take up Hermione when the girl turned and asked Fleur to accompany her. The french witch obliged and the groups set out. Molly and Arthur took up a spot on either end of the street keeping look out. Tonks and Remus had apparated ahead of them and were somewhere in the crowd.

Flourish and Blotts was Hermione's first stop. She gathered all the books she would need for the year and few that peaked her interest. A quick lap around Obscrus Books found a fairly in depth book on werewolves and their history in the wizarding world up till now. After the books were purchased a quick stop at Madam Malkins finished up the trip.

"Would you like to have a drink at one of the café's?" Fleur asked.

"That would be lovely, but I have a few more things I need." Hermione said eyeing the darkened corner that lead to Knockturn.

"But you have everything you need and I think you have more than enough reading material love."

"It's not for me. Severus asked me pick up a few things. Why don't you go and get us a seat in the café and I'll be right back."

"And what am I to say if Molly or someone comes to ask for you?" Fleur asked.

"Tell them I'm in the loo." Hermione smiled and handed over the bag of books.

"Be fast and be careful love."

"I promise." Hermione walked off towards the alley pulling the hood of her coat up.

One second she was in Fleur's sight and the next she was gone.

'Disillusionment charm.' Fleur guessed and went into the cafe to get a table.

Hermione walked through the alley not looking or touching any one. She knew the shop would be near the other end and she had a ways to go. Passing several unsavory looking people she felt a shift in herself. She stood taller and let an air of dominance surround her. Normally she would pull in these displays of power, but at the moment it was keeping everyone away from her so she welcomed it. Following the alley she came across one of the places she needed to stop at.

Borgin and Burkes was as dark as the rest of the alley for it being mid-day. Hermione supposed it was because of the dark magic that filled the area. Ignoring the looks from the few other customers in the shop she walked over to a wall fill with glass vials. Looking through them she pulled out one of doxy venom and two with lobalug venom.

Walking up to the counter Borgin eyed the girl. "That all for ya?"

"No. The Graphorn horn as well." The requested item caused Borgin to pause for a second before leaning in close to Hermione.

"Mighty expensive item you're wanting."

"I have the galleons."

Borgin nodded his head and pulled the horn from under the counter. Putting the items in a bag he handed them over and took the coins.

Walking out of the shop Hermione turned and ventured further down the alley to Mulpepper's Apothecary for the ashwinder and runespoor eggs. Gathering those she quickly made her way back to Diagon. Nearly at the exit she stopped as oddly familiar scent hit her. She turned and peered back down the alley and a slight gust of wind brought the smell to her full force. Greyback.

Tensing she searched the alley for the man but couldn't find him, she could feel eyes on her though. The scent grew stronger as if he was approaching her but she saw nothing. The closer it got though another scent mixed with it.

"Sewer?" She looked around confused as the scent peaked and disappeared. Taking another look around her she turned and reentered Diagon Alley. She missed the rodent scurrying off towards the shrieking shack.

Making her way back to the café she saw Molly talking at Fleur. She could tell by their posture that it was not a friendly conversation.

"I specifically told you not to let her out of your sight!" The older woman reprimanded her mate.

"Molly you know she can take care of herself." Fleur told her voice a forced calm.

"No she can't, she is a child."

"I'm not a child and Fleur is right, I can defend myself." Hermione said coming up behind Molly. Molly turned and looked at the girl; pity now a permanent expression when she looked at Hermione. Placing a hand on Molly's arm Hermione told her.

"I know you are scared for me after what I told you, but trust me enough to go to a bookstore on my own for a second, please. Fleur is an excellent judge of her surroundings and would have been by my side in a second should anything have happened."

Molly relented and left the two with a ten minute warning.

As soon as she was gone Fleur looked at Hermione, taking in her out of character appearance. Hermione caught her observant eyes and explained.

"Some of the things Severus needed were in Knockturn Alley, Damon" she smiled using Fleur's nickname for the wolf, "helped keep people away."

"What?" Fleur's outburst drew some attention and she quickly lowered her voice. "You should have told me you were going to there. I should have gone with you; it's dangerous down there with all that dark magic." Fleur's quiet voice belied the danger Hermione unknowingly put herself in. Hermione sent the girl a confused expression. Sighing Fleur shook her head. "There are things you need to learn about the creature within you, one of them being how dark magic affects it. Have Lupin or Snape tested your reaction to dark magics?" Hermione shook her head no. "Have they continued your training after the attack?"

"No, they wanted me to recover first."

"And are you recovered?"

"Yes."

"Then you must speak with them about it. Dark magic has been known to draw out the creature as well as battle. You need to learn to control yourself in both scenarios. Damon will try and take over during those times and you need to be able to control him."

Hermione sighed, "Great more training."

The two sat and talked for a few more minutes before heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They arrived in time with Ginny and Bill. Remus was making his way down the road and Tonks was not far behind him. Arthur was walking over to them with the twins and Harry and Ron. Molly was inside having a conversation with Tom.

As the group outside caught sight of each other an explosion rocked the crowded alley. Black smoke began dotting the far end of the alley as people ran for cover. As the smoke disappeared hooded and

masked figures began an assault on the alley. Remus and Tonks fired rapid curses at the death eaters along with several brave souls out shopping that day and few business owners.

The Weasley's pulled Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny inside the now empty pub. Tom and Molly ushered them in while providing cover fire.

"You two protect them!" Arthur shouted at the twins pushing them inside with the four students.

Bill and Fleur ran out into the fray to back up Tonks and Remus. The four of them made up a front line backed by Molly, Arthur, and Tom a few feet back. The twins warded the door with the only wards that came to mind. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand.

"Move." She told them and began piling on wards, curses, and protection spell none of the others had even heard of.

"Blimy." One of the boys gasped at the impressive show of magic.

If Hermione hadn't understood what Fleur had said before about being able to control herself in battle she was getting a crash course now; Damon pushing hard against the surface. The others watched in fascination as she began to change in front of them. When she turned back towards them she was taller, darker, and her soft features had hardened.

"Watch the front." She called out as she made her way to the back of the pub. For a few second the only sounds were those coming from outside. Curses whizzed by the windows and crashed into nearby shops.

Ron took a breath and said "At least we're in…"

His comment was cut off by a blast from the back. Hermione came flying across the bar and slammed into a post. The hit would have nearly killed most but she hopped to her feet as if nothing with her wand drawn.

The twins stepped in front of the others wands extended and shaking, Ginny followed suite with a steadier hand. Hermione stayed stock still and watched the hallway leading to the back. Heavy boots made their way down the hall. The closer they got the more raw magic built up around Hermione. They could see her clothes tightening as muscles grew. Her hair grew longer and looked more like a puffed up mane. Her face held a murderess look that frightened her friends. Her golden gaze never left the hall. The smell of rotted meat and wet fur made its way around the room and all present tensed.

Fenrir Greyback walked into the room teeth bared and saliva dripping from his mouth.

"See I've got two in the Order."

The comment threw the five youths, except Hermione. One of the reasons Remus blamed himself and was so devastated with what happened was because it was done by the same person who turned him.

Hermione snarled at his words. Her teeth, or fangs to be more accurate, gnashed. The two moved to the center of the room, never taking their eyes off each other. Greyback pulled his wand and took aim. Firing off a crucio he had to dodge the curse as it was reflected straight back to him. He rolled out of its path.

"Avarte ascendare!" The hex shot Greyback across the room and over the bar. His body smashed into the bottles of firewhiskey, butterbeer, and the large mirror that sat behind them. A deep growl ripped from his throat.

Jumping to his feet he took aim again "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" A giant ball of flames hurled towards Hermione and she reacted quickly.

"Aguamenti." The stream of water hit the ball and reduced it to smoke, blocking her view of Greyback. He took the opportunity to hop over the bar and attack.

"Sectumsempra!" The curse shot threw the smoke. The five standing behind Hermione had never heard the curse before, but judging from her reaction and the sound of tables bursting they knew it was something bad.

"Sectrumrepercussus!" The purple bolts changed direction and flew back to the other side of the room. Smoke cleared just in time for them to see several the bolts hit Greyback. Blood shot out of him like a geyser and he let out a blood chilling howl.

Hermione pointed her wand at a knife on the floor by her feet.

"Effingo." The knife began duplicating itself. As Greyback closed the last of the gushing wounds Hermione shouted, "Oppugno!"

The newly duplicated knives shot at Greyback several of them sinking deep into his body while others buried themselves into the wooden bar, all of them up to the hilt.

Preparing to throw another curse at her maker she suddenly stopped. Her attention went to the front door as the last of the wards she placed were being broken. She could sense panic coming from the other side and a familiar scent filled the air. One word ran threw her mind.

Fleur.

She needed to get Greyback out of here as soon as possible before he found out about them. She began firing hexes at the bleeding werewolf. He continued to howl in pain as he was repeatedly hit. Unable to defend himself from the onslaught he hopped back over the bar for cover. Damon called for her to finish him and she prepared to fire the darkest curse she knew. Just as the few wards the twins set faded away a loud pop was heard and Hermione knew the werewolf was gone.

Bill came bursting through the door followed by Fleur and Remus. The latter two rushed towards the children while Bill searched for any sight of death eaters.

"Are you all alright?" Remus asked looking them over for wounds. Aside from a few splinters and dust they were fine. In shock, but fine. It was the first time they had seen Hermione change and the first time they had seen her fight. She had thrown curses they had never heard of and she did it while keeping a cool head. Or so they thought. Moony and Fleur could sense how much she was fighting for control.

"'Ermione, are you okay?" Fleur asked, cautiously approaching the silent girl.

Hermione was standing still with her eyes closed. She was focusing all of her energy on calming Damon. She had not battled since the attack and the rush had allowed the werewolf to come out. She felt herself shift and could feel the others watching her with open curiosity. As the veela neared her she was able to finally calm him enough to gain her voice. She opened her eyes and looked down at the blonde.

"Fine." The sound of her voice further shocked those witnessing this for the first time.

Fleur gazed up into golden eyes and willed herself to stay calm.

"'Ermione?" Her voice was soft and pleading like it had been the night before and it helped bring Hermione to herself. Taking a deep breath she pushed the creature into the deepest pit of her soul and came back to reality.

The loss of strength Damon provided showed and Hermione collapsed into Fleur's arms. Remus grabbed a chair and rushed over to them. Fleur began to panic as the color drained from Hermione's face.

"It's okay." Remus told her. "We should have been training her to deal with this." He said more to himself, Fleur had to stop herself from lashing out at him.

"Is everyone okay?" Molly shouted running into the tavern. Arthur, Tom, and herself had stayed back to help put out various fires and help those injured in the attack. Tonks had apparated to the ministry to call on some aurors for help as soon as the Death Eaters disappeared.

The older woman rushed over to her children and Harry examining them one by one. Arthur and Tom took in the devastation around them. Burn marks, deep gashes from various curses, destroyed furniture, and completely smashed bar and lots of blood filled their vision.

"Salazar's left testical! Look at my pub!" The barman shouted.

"Hermione?" Molly called out after checking over the others. Arthur walked over to Bill who was watching Fleur and Remus examining the girl. "Oh my!" Molly gasped at the sight of her.

She was limp and pale taking shallow breathes and she was splattered with blood. Fleur and Remus flanked her while Bill stood by and watched with his parents.

"We need to get her to Severus." Remus told Fleur.

The blonde veela nodded and scoped up the girl.

"What she doing?" Molly asked watching Fleur. She looked about ready to drag Hermione out of her arms but Bill stopped her.

Fleur closed her eyes and blocked out the irritating woman, focusing her mind she disapparated with a pop. Remus followed not a second later.

"You lot get going." Arthur told his family. "I'll stay and wait for Tonks."

"Might need to borrow another floo." Tom said looking at his demolished fire place.

Molly nodded and gathered everyone and headed over to Grimmauld Place.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus and Sirius were both in the kitchen when the front door flew open followed by Remus shouting for help. Both men dropped what they were doing and rushed out to see what happened. They came upon Fleur clutching a pale and unconscious Hermione to her and Remus hyperventilating.

"We were attacked." He told the two men. Severus rushed towards Hermione. Fleur pulled her away from the man when he got near. Severus looked up at her and saw ink black eyes glaring back at him. Calming himself first he spoke to her.

"We need to take her to the basement. I need to examine her to be sure she is okay." Fleur eyed the man and after a second nodded her approval and carried Hermione to the door leading to the room. Remus followed them after telling Sirius to prepare for the others that were on their way.

Transfiguring a table into a hospital bed Severus instructed Fleur to lay Hermione down. The Veela did as told but didn't move away from her mate.

"I know you are worried," Severus told her "but you need to sit down as well. You can stay in the room, but I need you out of my way and you need to recover as well."

Fleur reluctantly let go of Hermione's hand and sat in a chair near the bed. Once she sat down her fatigue hit her. Remus came barreling down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Is she alright?" He asked walking over to the girl on the bed. Severus was still running test but so far everything came up negative for injuries.

"You can heal the other one." Severus told the bothersome werewolf currently hovering over his shoulder. He grabbed several vials and thrust them into Remus's hands and shooed him away. The older werewolf knew he stood no chance in arguing with the potion's master. He trusted the man to help her. Returning to Fleur he handed her several vials containing potions to help them heal and boost their energy.

About ten minutes later they could hear people walking around upstairs and Molly's shrill voice asking about Hermione. Before anyone could come tromping down to the basement Remus warded and silenced the door. He knew it wouldn't help anyone right now to get in an argument and that's what would happen if they all invaded Severus's sanctuary.

"She's fine." He announced after finishing his test. "She needs to rest, but she's fine." Relieved sighs came from both Remus and Fleur.

When Arthur and Tonks arrived nearly an hour later they found the Weasley's plus Harry crowded around the door to the basement.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked the tense crowd.

"We don't know. They took her down there and haven't come up." Bill told them.

"Took who? Hermione?" Tonks began to panic noticing she and Fleur were the only two missing.

"Yeah, and that fiancé of yours warded the door so we can't go down." Molly told her.

"I'm sure Remus did it for Hermione's sake." Tonks said, not liking the tone of Molly's voice.

"What say we eat some lunch." Arthur announced, hoping to get everyone's attention elsewhere. At the word a collective stomach rumble shook the house.

Molly took one last look at the door and rose to her feet.

"Go get washed up and I'll have something ready for you."

Soon chicken soup filled their bellies and drowned their worries some. They still watched the door but were no longer stationed in front of it. Molly had taken up cooking a huge dinner as way to keep calm. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess while Ginny and Bill watched. The twins were tinkering with Sirius's help on something for the joke shop. Tonks and Arthur were sat at the table sipping tea.

A loud beep sounded through the house and Remus was rushed as he walked out the door. The twins had set an alarm for when the door was opened. Remus was swarmed by ten people asking a million questions at once.

"Hold on a second!" he shouted at them. They quieted and waited for him to speak. "She's fine." A collective sigh was released. "We are taking her to her room, but she isn't allowed visitors until she is fully recovered." He said waiting to see who would challenge him. When no one stepped up he went on. "Severus, myself, and Fleur will be watching over her in shifts."

"Why Fleur?" Molly didn't even try and hide her displeasure.

"Because she knows what it's like for a creature to drain you the way Hermione was." He waited for any more comments or questions but got none. "Okay then if you'll clear a path."

The group moved out of the way and Remus opened the door and signaled Severus. The potions master slowly walked up the steps concentrating on the floating body in front of him. Hermione was still pale when she was moved past the others. Tears filled most eyes as they watched her being levitated up more stairs.

"Once she is recovered you may speak with her, but for now she needs to rest." Remus reiterated.

Fleur offered to take the first watch and Remus brought her up some food before sitting down to eat himself. Both he and Severus knew Fleur's mere presence would do more than any potion would and gladly let her stay as long as she could with Hermione.

Remus and Severus meanwhile sat through several retellings about the battle at the Cauldron. Both men were proud of their charge for displaying such power, skill, and tactic under fire. The only reason that she was in the state she was right now was because of them. They should have prepared her for what she would experience while fighting with the wolf in battle.

As the day wore on the group relaxed. Those that had fought finally had the battle catch up with them and found a soft bed somewhere to rest. Severus had made a trip up to Hermione to administer a few rejuvenation potions and an invigoration draught. Hermione had regained her color and was slowly waking. As the potions kicked in she sat up and stretched, spotting Fleur lightly snoozing in a chair near her bed. She smiled at the sight. Slowly she got out of bed and stood, she nearly fell when her weight hit her tired legs. A warm sting on her back told her she hadn't healed fully from the hit she took.

As the pain and fatigue started to increase she felt an odd sensation. It was Damon, but the wolf was not as eager as it usually was. It was calm and seemed to be asking permission to come out. Normally it would fight; literally causing Hermione pain until she allowed it some control over her, but this time was different. It called to her softly, nudging at the restraints she placed on it.

Walking over to the mirror she looked herself in the eyes. It was a strange thing to look at your reflection but not see yourself. She could see something else in her looking back at her asking to be trusted, asking to prove its value. Taking a breath she released the wolf.

The stinging on her back receded to nothing and the weakness left her as a new strength flooded her. It felt like she was changing, transforming into Damon, but without the physical changes. None of the bodily changes happened, just the ones under the surface. The strength, power, but nothing more came through. Opening her eyes she saw a golden gaze reflected back and without fighting, forcing, pushing, it faded away.

'That's not normal.' She thought to herself.

A hushed murmur pulled her away from the strange moment. She walked back over to Fleur and watched the veela mumble and fidget in the chair. Curious she decided to take a peek at what was going on inside her head.

She was assaulted with images of her being ripped apart by Greyback. Of him using everything he had, teeth, hands, claws, sheer strength, and magic, everything to torture and kill her over and over again. All the while Fleur was fighting desperately to get through the door to help. She could hear the veela screaming out, her voice raw from the force of her cries. Eventually she lost control and began to shift, using talons and added strength to beat the wooden door to no avail.

Hermione withdrew and woke the girl up. Fleur gasped as she was pulled from the nightmare, grabbing hold of Hermione so as not to fall back in. Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace telling her it was all dream and she was safe. Hot tears fell on her shoulder as Fleur began to shake.

"Hey, Fleur look at," She lightly pulled back Fleur's head to make sure she was looking at her, "I'm fine. Really, I am."

"I'm sorry, but I was just so scared. When I heard the fight going on inside and the howl, I just…" She began to breakdown again.

"No it's okay I'm fine. I wasn't the one getting my ass kicked, I promise." She told the crying girl, trying to calm her.

"I know that now. But when we went in you were so pale and you had blood on you."

"It wasn't mine."

"And I'm grateful it wasn't."

Hermione smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She could feel Fleur relax and melt into her and she stood up pulling Fleur with her. She pulled the beautiful girl to her and deepened the kiss as Fleur's hands tangled in her hair. The veela moaned into the kiss as Hermione let her hands wonder.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

The two broke apart and turned to see Tonks standing in the doorway.

"Tonks… it's not what it looks like." Hermione's lame words did nothing for the woman.

"It looks like you're fucking Bill Weasley's wife." The auror said, anger mixing with confusion.

"Okay, so it's kind of what it looks like, but it's okay Bill knows." Tonks looked shocked at that statement and Hermione quickly tried to explain. "Not what I meant! I…we… "

"Dora?" Remus called as he walked into the room. Looking up he saw the three women, two of them with swollen lips and tussled hair. "Oh no."

"What do you mean 'oh no'? Did you know about this?" Tonks began to shout at her fiancé. Remus shut the door and placed a silencing charm on it.

"Dora, please calm down." He said to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No I will not until someone tells me what's happening here."

Remus looked over at the two other occupants. Fleur looked anxious, while Hermione just looked concerned at her. Turning her attention to Remus she said.

"Just tell her."

"Tell me what?" a peeved Tonks asked.

"Dora look at me. You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Why are you protecting them? What's going on?"

Remus duplicated the chair Fleur had been sat on and eased Tonks into it. He took the other seat while Hermione pulled Fleur onto the edge of the bed with her.

"Dora, do you remember what I told you about werewolves and relationships?"

"Yes, you said they were very dominate and possessive."

"Besides that though?" When Tonks looked confused he elaborated. "Do you remember what I told you about mating?"

"You said it was rare and…" Tonks trailed off and snapped wide eyed over at the two sitting on the bed.

"They're mates." Remus continued. "They are destined for each other."

"But... then why are you still with Bill?" She questioned Fleur.

"Because I am part veela." Tonks gasped at the admission. She worked at the ministry and was engaged to a werewolf, she knew the issues and legal matters attached with Fleur's words.

"You two are mates." The two nodded. "Bill knows." Another nod. "Does anyone else?"

"Dumbledore and Severus." Remus answered her. "Dora you can't tell anyone, it's not safe."

"No, yeah, I won't say a thing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by liidg

Tonks swore to them she wouldn't breathe a word to anyone. They had spent some time talking with her about everything that had happened and how they ended up where they were at now. Fleur and Hermione relaxed and eventually their hands drifted into one another's. Tonks was extremely sympathetic to them. One of the worst [experiences](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/8/Veela_and_the_beast) of her career was forcing an inter-creature couple out of the country. It had happened early in her career and left her with a nasty taste in her mouth. Her mother had worried for her health when she went into a minor depression shortly after. Now she refused to take creature cases and had brought up the issues with several high ranking ministry officials, each time being shrugged off. Meeting and falling for Remus only added to her hatred for the laws.

Sirius came up to the room a while later. "Albus is here." He told them, looking at Hermione and smiling at her recovery. They all stood and headed down to speak with the headmaster.

Everyone was surprised to see Hermione enter the kitchen. Tonks had gone up to check on her a while ago and the others had grown worried when she didn't come back down. Harry and Ron were beaming at the girl and quickly pulled her into a hug, Ginny and the twins followed right after they let go. Dumbledore watched and waited for everyone to finish greeting her before talking.

"Miss Granger, I see you have recovered well."

"Yes, thanks to Severus's potions." The others sent him a reluctant nod of thanks.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to speak to you, Remus and Miss Delacour in private."

The three followed him to one of the lounges on the first floor, the door closed and spelled before anything was said.

"I am to understand you had your first fight today after your attack."

"Yes sir."

"With Mister Greyback no less?"

"Yes sir."

"It would seem you handled yourself extraordinarily well given the circumstances."

"She nearly lost control." Fleur informed him. Hermione shot her a look.

"It was the first time I have fought after the attack and I wasn't prepared for the internal battle I faced as well."

"I am sorry for that Hermione." Remus said stepping up to her. "We should have trained you better."

"Yes you should have." Fleur snapped at him. Hermione placed a comforting hand on her and looked at Remus.

"I know you two were scared of hurting me, but I'd rather learn from you and Severus then a Death Eater any day."

"The reason I am here" Dumbledore said bringing the attention back to him, "is because you must be retrained in battle as your inner wolf is now a part of you. You must find a way to work with it or find a way to suppress it those situations." He told her. "The only two people in the Order that understand what it is to have another being inside them are in this room." A smile broke out on Hermione's face as she realized where this was going. "I want you to work with both Remus and Miss Delacour on your creature [training](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/8/Veela_and_the_beast)."

"Yes Headmaster, that won't be a problem." Hermione said pulling Fleur close.

"Not to be a buzz kill, but don't you think that's a little much to squeeze into such a short period of time?" Remus asked. "I mean they've only got a week before school starts."

"I know Remus, and not to worry. I've decided to give you lot the last week off. Miss Granger will continue her training at Hogwarts where it will be safer. Twice a week you and Miss Delacour will come to the school for the sessions. And I don't think I need to tell you to keep this quiet."

Hermione wanted to pull the man into a bear hug, but refrained. Instead she smiled at him and nodded her thanks.

"Very well then, I will head over to the school now and begin the preparations." With that he popped out of the room. Hermione and Fleur were beaming at one another.

Remus cleared his throat to get their attention. "I know you two are happy to be able to spend more time together, but make no mistake we will be training. Hogwarts is not a substitute for a cheap inn." He eyed the two of them. Fleur blushed and nodded her understanding, Hermione's smile faltered first before reluctantly nodding. "Right then."

The three returned and washed up for dinner.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fleur and Bill had gone to their room to discuss some issues the Goblins were facing before they left for their mini vacation. Fleur took the opportunity to inform Bill that she would be getting an apartment in Hogsmead when Hermione returned to school. She told him the distance between the two would be too great if she stayed at Shell Cottage and her veela would be insufferable. He agreed and said he would co-sign with her if the landlord required a 'human' tenant be on the lease.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had followed Hermione up to her room. They were concerned about her health and a bit curious as to what they witnessed earlier that day. The attack had made the evening cover of the Prophet, the ministry claiming it was a bar brawl gone out of hand.

"Like any one will believe that rubbish." Ron said tossing the paper on the desk.

"Well they can't very well say death eaters attacked if they're trying to convince everyone you-know-who isn't back." Ginny said taking a seat next to Hermione on the bed.

"Let them lie then. Fudge is just making himself look like an idiot any way. Maybe more people will believe you and Dumbledore." Ron said sitting next to Harry on a chair Hermione transfigured for him.

"That might make things worse Ron." Hermione told him. "If everyone starts turning to Dumbledore for guidance, Fudge will start attacking him and Harry more. Who knows what he might do if he feels his power slipping." The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

A light knock on the door got their attention. "Come in."

Severus walked in and looked at the four in the room, sneering at the two boys.

"Can we help you?" Ron snapped at the man.

"Nothing you can do for me Weasley." He said pulling out a potion and tossing it to Hermione. "Taste like piss but it's the best I can do since someone got me weeks old doxy venom."

"Sorry, wasn't really looking at the dates." Hermione said downing the foul liquid. She tossed the empty vile back at the man and he turned and left.

"Git." Ron mumbled after he left.

"Let him alone Ron." Harry said, shocking everyone.

"What do you mean 'let him alone'?"

"He's helping Hermione, maybe we should back off him a bit."

"Like he'll return the favor?"

"He won't, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Besides without him we might all be dead right now."

"And how do you figure that one?"

"Who trained Hermione to be a total badass?" He asked with a sly smile.

"You were brilliant, but I still don't like him." Ron said turning to Hermione.

"If it's any consolation I don't think he likes you either." Hermione joked back.

Her friends grew silent and she could tell they wanted to ask something but didn't want to offend her.

"Would you just ask whatever it is you want to know?" she told them. The three blushed at being so obvious.

"I was just wondering…" Ron started but couldn't find the right words.

"What the bloody hell happened to you today?" Ginny however had no issue asking.

"Ginny!"

"It's okay Ron, I'm glad someone finally said something." Hermione said smirking at the lightly blushing girl.

"It was my first time dueling after the attack. Remus and Severus wanted to wait for me to fully recover before continuing training, but when everyone arrived it was hard for us to hide it so they stopped. Today I got a crash course in battling as a werewolf."

"What was it like?" Harry asked in a kind and intrigued voice.

"It was hard, and tiring. That was the reason I passed out more so than from the actual fight with Greyback."

"Did they teach you all those spells?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Most I had read about and was waiting till Hogwarts to practice them, but since I was told I didn't have to wait I added them onto the training list."

"You really were brilliant 'Mione." Ron told her again.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about various things, nothing as heavy as their initial conversation. When a yawn from Ginny spread across the room they decided it was time to get some sleep.

Fleur waited in the shadows for the three to disappear down the stairs before walking to Hermione's room. When she walked in Hermione was pulling off her shirt. Fleur noticed the large bruise on her back was gone.

"They said it would take at least two days to get rid of zat." Fleur said walking up and gently laying a hand over where the bruise should be.

"I wanted to ask you about something." Hermione said turning and kissing the blonde. "Does your veela help you heal?"

"Yes, up speeds up the process when I am transformed. You should know that given some of our more… animalistic encounters." She said in a salacious tone. Hermione blushed and quickly cleared her throat.

"I know that, but what about when you're not?"

"Non. Most creature's require you to give up control to heal you fully. Why?" Fleur asked, not liking where this was going after seeing the miraculously healed fleshed.

"It healed me. Damon, I gave up control and it healed me. Before you get mad," Hermione said seeing the veela turning red, "it healed me and then returned control."

"What?" Fleur asked completely confused. Usually a werewolf takes full control of its human counterpart and doesn't give it back until morning. Then again that is only supposed to transform under a full moon and the other night was not a full moon and yet Hermione changed. As the thoughts occurred Fleur became more confused and a headache started to form.

"'Ermione, only creature's like veela, vampire, and harpie become one with their inner being, mostly because the creature never fully takes over. It is unheard of for a werewolf to give up control to its human counter."

"I know, that's what was so weird about it. It was as if it asked me for permission first and when I gave it, it only healed me and then returned control."

"Zat is strange. You need to speak with Remus about this." She said climbing into bed.

"I know, we'll speak tomorrow." Hermione said laying down and turning off the lights.

Fleur however had no intention of sleeping.

"You know mon amour, werewolves are not the only ones who hate the smell of others on their mates." Fleur whispered to Hermione as she climbed on top of her.

"It's only Ginny love, you've nothing to worry about." Hermione reassured her, but could already sense another presence.

Fleur pulled her hands up above her head and held them there in an iron grip.

"That means nothing to the veela." She whispered again. Lightly kissing Hermione along her face and down to her neck, Fleur placed a hand on her stomach, running her fingers along the smooth skin there.

Hermione could feel the soft fingures begin to harden and nails grow. The veela was not happy another was in its' mate's bed.

Lips moved up to her ear and a warm tongue traced its shell. Hermione shivered and let herself relax and enjoy the attention. Damon stirred under ministrations and began to pull at its chains. Fleur swung a leg over Hermione and straddled her, slowly rocking herself against Hermione. Helping her out Hermione raised her hips a little to give more friction to the veela. Fleur moaned and moved to kiss her, massaging Hermione's tongue with her own. When she pulled back black eye bore down on Hermione.

"Aimez-vous que moi?" (do you only love me)

"Only you. Always you. »

Fleur's free hand trailed down Hermione's body and into her shorts where she noticed an absents. Fleur looked at Hermione confused by the missing part. Hermione slowly sat up and kissed the girl.

"If you bow to me, then I bow to you."

The veela was thrown by this, but Fleur felt her heart swell. Hermione would submit to her. Fleur crashed her lips to Hermione's in a searing kiss. Damon did not like what was happening and pulled and pushed against its confines. It would not be dominated, even by its mate. Hermione willed the wolf to calm down but it was no use. She called on all her will power and pushed the creature farther down then she had before.

Fleur's lips moved down Hermione's jaw and neck, her hand lightly massaging the girl beneath her. Her fingures teasing and rubbing the slick flesh. Hermione moaned at the feel of warm fingures and tongue assaulting her body. Fleur released her hands but the witch kept her arms raised. Picking up Hermione's wand Fleur divesto'd the girls' clothes and took a second to look down at her. Even when not transformed Hermione's body was fit, her skin was smooth and bronzed to perfection. Fleur ran her hands up her taught stomach to the undersides of Hermione's breast and back down, her nails leaving heated flesh in their wake.

"Tu es belle mon amour." (You are beautiful my love)

« As are you love.»

Fleur leaned down and kissed her girl again, slipping her tongue into Hermione's mouth as two fingures entered below. Hermione moaned at the feel of Fleur in her. She pulled her legs up to give the girl more access and began to slowly match Fleur pace. Fleur smiled and sucked Hermione's tongue earning more lust driven noises. Their pace steadily increased as the need for more fueled Hermione. Fleur happily obliged thrusting into Hermione with wild abandon. Soon cries of ecstasy echoed through the room shaking the walls. Hermione gripped the edge of the bed hard keeping her arms raised above her head, never once moving them from where Fleur left them, as she flooded Fleur's hand. Fleur trailed light kisses along Hermione's face as the girl caught her breath.

"Faites de beaux rêves d'amour." Fleur whispered curling up to Hermione's side and drifting to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Hermione found herself still wrapped in the arms of her lover. Gently so as not to wake the french beauty she reached for her wand and cast a tempus. It was a little past five in the morning and she relaxed knowing there was still time before she had to wake Fleur. Turning to put her wand back on the nightstand she noticed a piece of parchment near the door.

"Accio parchment." She whispered and the folded sheet floated into her hand. Opening the note she saw it was in Severus's writing. It read:

Dear deviants, next time remember to cast a silencing charm as others wish for a peaceful sleep not to hear your mewing all night.

Hermione blushed and quickly incinerated the note. She hoped to Merlin that no one else had heard them. If they did then she would have no explanation as there would be no doubt as to what they heard.

Fleur began to stir in her arms and she looked down at the girl. The veela burrowed closer to her and mumbled into her shoulder.

"What was that love?"

"I said I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We will, one day this will be our lives."

"But not today." Fleur said with some regret.

"No, not today." Hermione kissed the top of her head.

"What time is it?"

"5:15"

"I should go down stairs, if I don't leave now I will never leave."

"Then by all means stay."

Fleur smiled at the girl and kissed her soundly before untangling herself and stretching. Hermione copied her actions and rose to walk her to the door. Pulling her in for one last kiss Hermione lightly nipped at her lips before releasing her.

"See you at breakfast." Hermione said opening the door.

"Morning you." The cheery voice of Miss Wesley rang out startling the two girl.

"Morning." Hermione said, louder then she meant. "What are you doing up here?"

"I woke up early and decided to check on everyone after yesterday. Fleur what are you doing up here?" She asked in a snide voice. Hermione stepped between the two and answered before Fleur could.

"We bumped into each other in the kitchen late last night and I invited Fleur up to talk. We must have fallen asleep at some point."

Molly nodded her head but still sent a pointed glare at the veela. "Well then, anything in particular you would like for breakfast?"

"No, whatever you make will be great."

"Right then, come along Fleur since you're up you can help me." She said stepping aside so the french girl could pass. Fleur sent her a tight smile.

"Ok course Molly." She leaned over and gave Hermione a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You be sure and speak to Remus about what happened." She told Hermione in a serious voice. The young girl knew what she meant and nodded.

"I'll be down in a bit to help." She said to Fleur, but Molly jumped in.

"No no, not after what you've been through. You sleep in a bit."

"No Molly I insist. Besides I won't be able to go back to bed any how."

Molly said okay and ushered Fleur out of the room and down to the kitchen. Hermione rushed to get dressed before the veela ripped Molly a part.

Hermione once again shocked everyone when they came down and saw here setting out the final trays of food. Molly greeted Arthur with a kiss and noticed Fleur and Bill nod morning to each other and sat without so much more as a glance. She frowned at Fleur's cold greeting, not caring that Bill didn't seem to mind and in fact did the same. Severus walked in and sat next to Hermione smirking.

 **' Not one word.'** She sent to him.

"Did we get attacked last night?"

**'You bastard.'**

"No why?" Arthur asked the man.

"Could have sworn I heard someone screaming." He said taking a sip of tea. Hermione was shooting daggers at him.

"I didn't hear anything." Arthur said thinking over the quite calm night.

"Hmm, never mind then."

**'I'm going to kick your ass later.'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by liidg

The rest of the day went by slowly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked over their course books in one of the lounges for a while. The boys eventually got bored and headed out back with the twins and Ginny to play two on two quidditch. Hermione took time to properly go through all of her books, finding that this year would extraordinarily easy as most of it had already taught to her by Severus and Remus. She would be miles ahead of those in her year. She still made notes on the subjects not covered by her mentors and nearly two hours later she emerged from the lounge and right into the eyes of Fleur.

"Are you done studying?" The French girl asked.

"Yes. This year should be easy." Hermione told her.

"Good, now you can contact Remus with that question you had." Fleur gave a stern look that was meant to convey how serious this was, but all it did was turn Hermione on. A low growl came back from the back of Hermione's throat. "Remus first." Fleur said and sauntered away with an extra sway in her hips.

She sent Remus a patronus and went ahead and asked Severus to [join](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/9/Veela_and_the_beast) them. It was a familiar but frustrating sight to the others in the house. Remus would arrive, greet everyone and the three would disappear down to the basement.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ron asked Harry in a hushed tone as they watched the door close behind Snape.

"Don't know, but I'm sure Hermione will tells us when we get to Hogwarts." He said absent-mindedly rubbing his scar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What is it? Are you in pain?" Remus asked her.

"I still have some of the potion left and I'm going to brew some more before we leave to Hogwarts." Severus said pulling out a vile with healing and pain-killing draught in it.

"No, I'm not in pain. Quite the opposite actually." The two men looked at her confused.

"If there is nothing wrong then why have you called us?" Severus asked putting the vile back.

"Damon healed me." She said. The two looked even more confused and she remembered they didn't know who Damon was. "You got Moony and I got Damon." She said to Remus.

"You named it?" He asked a little shocked. Moony was a nickname Sirius had given his wolf, but it was really more of a joke. Remus nearly cracked his skull in half every time he called him that at [school](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/9/Veela_and_the_beast).

"Fleur named it. She said it was how she told us apart. I'm Hermione and it's Damon."

"Does that make Potter Pythias?" Severus asked as he sat down.

"Pythias?" The older wolf asked confused yet again. Severus rolled his eyes, 'dunderhead'. Hermione chuckled at the potion masters stray thought.

"It's a muggle myth. The story of true friendship." Hermione explained to him.

"Of course the dark lord is no Dionysius. He will kill you if he catches you." Severus said to her.

"I know."

"Wait!" Remus said recalling why they were down here. "The wolf healed you?" Severus was brought back to the reality as well and both men stared at Hermione.

"Yes. The other day when I woke I had a deep bruise on my back and Damon asked to heal me."

"Impossible." Severus said, not believing her for a second. Remus too looked skeptical. Hermione sighed and stood up. She put her back to them and lifted her shirt to show them it was gone.

"Impossible." Severus said again, this time his voice holding shock as well as disbelief. He had treated her himself and Remus was standing next to him the whole time. There was no way it was gone without help from…

Remus spun her around and pushed her back into her chair. "I need you to tell us exactly what happened."

Hermione nodded and told them everything. How the wolf asked to help, to be trusted, how it felt when the raw magic slowly coursed through her veins, and most shocking, how it gave her back control when it was done. The two men sat dumbstruck.

"Has this ever happened before?" Remus asked.

Hermione turned red. "When I was asking Fleur about it she said the veela helped, but she had to be transformed and then a thought struck her. She began thinking back to our times together. There were several encounters that didn't happen on a full moon, yet I transformed." The two men looked comatose at this confession.

They didn't know whether to be angry at her for sneaking out more than they thought she had. Angry about not telling them she could change at will, thought they were still confused at how that was even possible. Or lastly angry that she gave up control in a house full of people not willing to harm her, even to save their own lives. Remus finally spoke.

"I need a drink."

"Get me one too." Severus said.

Hermione sat and watched the two men polish off a bottle of firewhiskey while pacing across the basement, stopping and turning to ask a question but shaking their head instead and continuing pacing. After a while Hermione grew impatient.

"Are you two gonna help me figure this out or just stumble across the basement?"

"Right, we really should work on this." Remus said sitting in a chair and waiting for his head to stop spinning.

"First thing, are you sure you can transform when it is not a full moon out?"

"It wasn't a full moon the other night." Hermione answered.

"Right." Remus blushed at her hidden meaning. Severus smirked.

"When you gave up control are you sure there was no resistance when you went to get it back." Severus asked.

"Non what so ever."

"This is completely unheard of."

"I actually have a theory." Hermione said looking at the two men. They nodded for her to go on. "Well, it's just, when I was bitten the first thing that Severus did when we got back was start dosing me with wolfsbane, lots of it. What if the effects weren't that I not only couldn't transform all the way, but that I can also transform when I want?"

The two thought about it. It was true the wolfsbane had stopped her from completely transforming, but this?

"Can you do it right now?" Severus asked. Remus looked at her with the same question in his eyes.

"I can try."

Hermione stood up and moved her chair back. Remus and Severus drew their wands, not knowing what to expect and stood back as well. The two of them looking slightly threatening helped call up Damon faster. The wolf slowly began to rise from deep within and Hermione felt herself begin to change. Raw magic swam threw her body and she felt the changes begin to happen. It was strange, the process had never been so slow, and Hermione could feel everything. She felt her bones and sink stretch, her joints duplicate and pop, her jaw pop out of place as it repositioned and reshaped itself, and finally her muscles swell. Her senses heightened and she could feel the shock and awe radiating from Remus and Severus. She could also feel the nervous energy coming from the floor above them. Opening her eyes she watched the two men slowly approach her, wands still drawn.

"Hermione?" Remus asked. Moony was pulling at his chains harder the closer they got.

"Yes Remus." She answered back in a deep voice.

"Amazing." Severus said and began running a quick diagnostic test. Everything came back fine, a faster heartbeat and higher adrenalin levels were common with werewolves when transformed.

"Can you change back now?" Remus asked still in awe.

Closing her golden eyes she began slowing her breathing and heart rate with meditation technics they taught to her. Damon fought at first but eventually released control back to Hermione. The two men watched as the werewolf before them morphed back into the young teen girl they knew.

"That is amazing." Remus said as he eased Hermione into a chair.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At dinner everyone had an eye on Hermione. Earlier Remus and Severus had burst through the basement door and stormed off, Remus mumbling about old contacts and one in a million something-or-another, and Severus nearly sprinted up the stairs and shut himself in the library. Hermione was the last to come up and she looked slightly exhausted.

"So, Mione, what was it you three were talking about?" Ron asked in a very nonchalant tone.

"They're not asking you to go out again are they, not after what happened the other day?" Molly asked in a panic.

"No, we were just finalizing the plans for me at Hogwarts." She told them. Most accepted the answer except Harry and Fleur. The latter knew why she was lying and the first was determined to find out why.

As dinner came to a close Hermione went to her room with the excuse of going over the course work again. The Weasley's stayed down stairs as they were expecting a fire call from Charlie. Fleur gave a yawn and excused herself from the family gathering, Harry followed soon after, he said he was going to see Sirius. The two, unknowingly, headed straight for Hermione's room. Fleur having the head start made it first.

She walked over to the tired girl laying on the bed and kissed her lightly.

"Mmm. I love your kisses." Hermione said against Flues lips.

"And I yours." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. Hermione placed her head on Fleur's lap and relaxed further. "What did Remus and Snape have to say?"

"That it is impossible for me to give up control and not have to fight to get it back. That it was stupid of me to do so in the first place. And that it's utterly fascinating." She paused to look up at Fleur. "I think they want to experiment on me."

Fleur laughed at that. "I will not let them poke and prod you out of curiosity love." But Hermione was serious. She was about to tell her about the looks they had when she changed in front of them but stopped. Senses still heightened she caught a familiar sent coming up the hall.

"Shoot." She sat up and distanced herself from Fleur leaving the veela confused. She was about to ask what was the matter when Harry knocked on Hermione's door.

"Mione are you in there?" Fleur got up and opened the door for him. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He said to his fellow tri-wizard champion.

"No problem 'Arry, I was about to leave. I just wanted to check on Hermione first." She said to him and walked out of the room. Harry's eyes had stayed on her as she walked out of the room.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice a little low seeing Fleur's veela pull still had an effect on people. Ron had gotten better at fighting it since Bill married Fleur, but he too had his moments.

"Oh sorry, um, I just wanted to check up on you, you seemed a little worn out at dinner."

"Still recovering from the other day." She told him.

"You know I can always tell when you're lying." He said to her taking a seat beside her on the bed.

Hermione looked at him and sighed. "I can't tell you Harry, not yet."

"Is it bad?" asked the young wizard.

"No, not really." He nodded and resolved to wait until Hermione could tell him.

"So," he said changing the subject, "you ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, isn't it exciting?"

Harry smiled at her. For Ron Hogwarts was school, an amazing school, but a school none the less. For Harry and Hermione it was stepping into another world. A world they all ways dreamed of and found to be real. As dark as the times were, it never took the awe away from that first glimpse of the castle, that feeling of safety, wonder, and love. It was home and they were only a day away from it.

"So, have you worked out a schedule yet or are you waiting to see our class schedules first?" Harry asked her. For a second Hermione was confused, but then remembered she was supposed to train them while at school.

"About that, I need to speak with Dumbledore first."

"Why?" Harry asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Well things have changed now. I need to speak with Dumbledore about how safe it is for me to train you and Ron."

"But you said…."

"Those plans were made before I was bitten and I've yet to come to terms with and learn to fight with my wolf." She told him.

"But you did fine the other day." Harry told her. He was angry that everyone around him knew more than he did were able to help and participate, that everyone treated him like a child but expected him to save the world.

"Harry I nearly lost control."

"You would never hurt us Mione!" He argued.

"Neither would Remus but Moony nearly tore us to bits third year!" She pointed out.

Harry didn't have a comeback for that. It was true Remus would never hurt Harry, Ron, or Hermione, not even Malfoy. Moony however was a different story.

"Hermione," Harry said in a pleading voice "he is coming for me. I need to be able to stand on my own. We don't know what will happen and this maybe my last chance to learn how to do that."

Hermione knew he was right. "I'll speak with Dumbledore after the welcome feast."

Harry nodded his thanks and left her. As he walked down stairs he heard the Weasley's goodbye to Charlie. Fleur heard the goodbyes as she snuck back into Hermione's room.

She closed the door and silenced it behind her. Tomorrow she and Bill would leave for Shell Cottage and Hermione would spend her last day before Hogwarts without her mate. They had no intentions of wasting the night sleeping.

Fleur devested her clothing and walked over to Hermione on the bed. The brunette pulled her into a searing kiss and laid her down.

"I will miss you." She said to the girl beneath her.

"And I you, but we will have the training sessions and Hogsmead." She said pulling Hermione's shirt off her. She could feel her body changing along with Hermione's and when she looked up into amber eyes she watched them fade into gold. Hermione watched blue eyes being swallowed by blackness and quickly devested the rest of her clothes and tossed her wand off the bed. Fleur crawled backwards to the center of the bed never breaking eye contact with Hermione. Hermione slowly stalked towards her, body still morphing as she did. They could each smell the want and sense the need coming off from the other. Hermione crawled up between Fluers legs, spreading them farther apart as she did. She stopped and lowered her head to Fluer's sex. The veela was dripping with lust and Hermione grew drunk off the sent. Tentatively sticking her tongue out she tasted the veela. Fluer tossed her head back and let out a moan and lifted herself from the bed, offering all of her to her mate. Hermione smiled at the gesture and took advantage. Again drawing her tongue along the slick sex adding more pressure and grazing Fleur's clit. There was a sharp intake of breath and Hermione repeated the move again before lightly sucking the small bundle of nerves into her mouth. Fleur moaned and her body jerked as Hermione lightly sucked her. Fleur's hands soon made it into Hermione hair and she was holding her there. Hermione moaned into the girl and eased two fingures inside her, slowly turning and thrusting. Fleur was matching her thrust begging for more. A sharp gasp and the feel of Fleur pulling and holding Hermione's fingures told her the veela was close and with one final thrust Hermione pressed down on her g-spot and sucked her hard, Fleur reached her release.

Hermione withdrew and slowly trailed her way up Fleur's body, licking, nipping, and kissing each bit of flesh. She reached Fleur's breast and took her left nipple into her mouth, lightly bitting it then massaging it with her tongue. She moved to the right and repeated the action then licked and kissed along Fleur's neck and jaw.

"You are heaven." She grunted into Fluers ear. Fleur wrapped her legs around Hermione and began grinding herself against her toned stomach. Light whimpers filled Hermione's ear and fuled her desire, Hermione growled and positioned herself. Ink black eyes met gold and they connected on every level. Hermione howled at the feel and Fleur let out cry of passion.

Harry had gone up to ask Hermione another question and seen Fleur sneak back into the room. "Odd." He turned back and went to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by liidg

It was a first for Hermione. For first time in her life when she didn't want to go to [school](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/10/Veela_and_the_beast). She didn't want to get out of bed, she didn't want to move. All she wanted to do was lay there with her arms wrapped around Fleur. She could feel light even breaths ghosting across her skin as Fleur slept. The sun had risen by the time they pulled a part and finally rested. Hermione looked over the note in her hand once again. It had been slipped under the door as Fleur drifted off to sleep. This time it wasn't from Severus, but from Bill. He told them not to worry that he would run interference so they could enjoy their last moments together. She put the note on her bed side table and looked down at the body draped over hers.

Fleur was beautiful. Even now, covered in sweat with slow healing scratches and bite marks. Hermione watched as another claw mark sealed itself up leaving behind unspoiled skin. The veela must still be [present](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/10/Veela_and_the_beast) healing the evidence of their actions. Sighing deeply she wished for another day, but knew it wouldn't happen.

"Fleur." She whispered lightly shaking the girl to wake her up. She smiled as the blonde mumbled and burrowed into her neck. "Fleur we have to get up."

"Non."

"Oui." She said with a smile on her face. "Everyone will begin to wonder where we are and Bill can only hold them off for so long."

"Let them find us." She said tightening her grip on Hermione.

"As much as I would like to see everyone's face, I think it will be bad for you and Bill."

Fleur let out an irritated growl. "Fine" she said stretching and sitting up. She turned to shoot Hermione an angry glare but found her eyes glued on newly exposed skin. A cruel thought crossed Fleur's mind and the veela began to stretch again, pushing the duvet away to show more skin. She turned to Hermione and tossed a leg over her. Lying flat on top of the girl she leaned down and gave her a good morning kiss. Playfully running her tongue along her bottom lip, she drew Hermione's hands up above her head and slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Hermione moaned and raised her hips for more friction but Fleur stopped. The blond pulled back and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Everyone will wonder where we are and as much as I would love to see their [faces](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/10/Veela_and_the_beast) it would be bad for me and Bill if we were caught." With that she hopped off the girl and walked to the bathroom. Hermione stayed stunned for a second before her mind caught up and she hopped out of bed and followed Fleur to the bathroom. She had always been a supporter of water conservation.

When they made it down stairs everyone had finished breakfast and were moping around. 'Last day before school' she heard Ron mumbling as he pulled one of his books from under a sofa. She and Fleur walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Molly greeted them and placed two plates on the table.

"Bill said you two were talking about some issues involving the laws." The older woman made sure to avoid the word 'creature'. She was ready to stomp up the stairs and drag the two down for breakfast when Bill pulled her aside. He told her Hermione was worried about being found out and asked Fleur about her experience with the Ministry in both France and England. Molly had backed down admitting she would be no help as she never had to deal with those laws and prejudices.

"Yes, just wanted to learn as much as I can should anything happen." Hermione said sipping her tea.

The day was turning out well in Grimmauld place, thought everyone was in a somber mood this would be the last day they would all be together for nearly a year. And the set out to enjoy it.

Bill made sure to spend time with each of his younger brothers and sister. Giving the once over to the final plans for the twins joke shop and telling Ron and Ginny the secret to his success on the quidditch pitch. Fleur made rounds as well, telling everyone goodbye and even asking the twins for a few of their extra prototypes they had lying around. She still needed to get Bill back for that 'shagging' comment he made a few days prior. The boys happily handed them over and asked for a full report back once she tried them out. She also said goodbye to Ron and Harry, not getting offended when neither boy could look her in the eye for too long. Ginny said a quick goodbye as they passed in the hall, but Fleur had something special for the girl. She was Molly's only daughter and Bills only sister, even with her icy attitude towards Fleur the veela still respected her. She was just as tough, talented, and smart as her brothers and when the time came she knew the girl wouldn't hesitate to join the fight.

"Ginny, could you help me with something." She asked the girl. Ginny let out an exacerbated sigh and followed her to 'her and Bill's' room.

When they walked in Ginny saw all their bags packed and snapped "I'm not carrying all this down stairs if that's what you want."

Fleur just smiled and pulled the girl farther into the room and closed the door behind her. "I know Molly and Arthur don't want you to fight." She said walking over to a box on the bed. "But I know you will no matter what anyone tells you." Opening the box she pulled out a small simple necklace. It was silver with a charm on it, one Ginny had ever seen before. "This," Fleur began holding up the necklace to Ginny, "is the Maat. It is an Egyptian symbol representing truth, justice, morality, and balance. When Bill and I were working in Egypt we saved a group of Goblins in a cave in. As a reward they gave each of us a token from the tomb that nearly killed them. Bill picked a vase containing a body part," she said making a face of disgust along with Ginny, "which I'm sure he is giving the twins right now, and I chose this. It is heavily warded with ancient protection spell. I figured it would come in handy during the war. Now I know you are a fierce fighter, but even you must admit you are not as good as those on the Dark Lord's side. This is for you it will help keep you safe." She held the necklace out to a shocked Ginny.

"Fleur I can't."

"Yes you can and you will. I know you'll fight no matter what and this will help you." The French girl said taking Ginny's hand and placing the necklace in it. "Don't let William see it, he will know what it is and why you have it and I don't think he is above telling Molly." Ginny nodded her head while examining the necklace in her hand. She could feel the hum of magic coming from it.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to say good bye to Hermione." With that she left Ginny alone with her new necklace/battle shield.

Fleur passed the twins who reminded her once again to write them with her review of the prototypes. She made it to Hermione's room and found the girl surrounded by a whirlwind of raw magic. She closed and warded the door before cautiously approaching her mate. Hermione had her eyes closed but she could sense her mate. The whole time she could sense her, when she was with the twins, Ron and Harry, and Ginny, she knew exactly where she was and her wolf told her to go to her and never leave her side.

"Damon is having a hard time letting you go, as am I." She said opening her eyes and taking in the beauty before her.

"It will not be forever. We will still see each other and I will be in Hogsmeade." Fleur reassured her. "If it makes you feel any better the veela has not left me alone since I woke up." Hermione smirked at that and beckoned Fleur closer. Fleur walked into open arms and kissed her mate.

"It will be hard, but I will do my best." Hermione said to her.

"That is all I ask." Fleur kissed again and they stayed in the embrace until Bill knocked on the door.

"Time to go." He said when she opened the door. "Hermione." He greeted the girl.

"Be safe Bill." Hermione told him and hugged him good bye.

"Are you not coming to see us off?" He asked.

"No, it will be easier if I don't." She told him. He nodded and turned away to give them a little privacy for one last kiss.

"Je t'aime Hermione." Fleur whispered to her.

"I love you too." Hermione said back and watched the two walk downstairs. She felt something inside her attempting to drag her forward, but she resisted the pull. She tried to calm herself by reminding herself that Fleur would be in Hogsmeade and would be training her during the year. She also reassured herself that Dumbledore would not let her stay on school grounds while there was a full moon out, even if she could control herself, and she was sure the towns people wouldn't get close enough to the shrieking shack to tell screams of pain and suffering from those of lust.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron came up to her room to let her know Bill and Fleur had left and to discuss their last day of freedom before returning to Hogwarts.

::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::

"Are you sure it was her Greyback?" the man hissed at him.

"Yes my lord. She is still alive." The werewolf answered and flinched at his own admission.

"You told us she was dead, that you killed her." In a deadly calm hiss.

"I was more than positive I had my lord. I nearly tore her head off. The traitor Snape must have saved her."

"Do not blame the traitor for your incompetence!" Voldemort voice exploded.

"Sorry my lord."

"Tell me Greyback, you said you bit her, do you think she has been changed?"

"I am not sure my lord. When I encountered her she was not entirely human nor was she fully transformed. I have never come across one like her."

"Interesting." Came the wheezing hiss of Voldemort said. "Tell me about her."

"She was strange my lord. Like I said I did not feel either a whole human or wolf presence within her. It was as if she was both and neither at the same time. She began to transform, but then stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Yes, like she just halted the process. Her magic was strong and I could sense the raw magic that comes about when one changes, but it stayed with her, almost as if trying to meld with her own magic."

"This is very interesting indeed."

"M-mm-my lord?" a scared stuttering voice came from the corner. Voldemort turned his mutated face to his 'faithful' servant.

"What is it Wormtail." He shouted at the broken man.

"M-m-my lord if she was been bitten why not just turn her over to the Ministry. They will expel her from Hogwarts and take her wand. There will be nothing Dumbledore can do to save her and the boy will lose an important ally."

"You truly are a stupid man." Voldemort hissed at him. "There is something more going on with this girl and I want to know what before I kill her. She may be more useful now than ever, and if she is not then we shall tip off the Ministry and kill her when they dump her in the muggle world." He turned his eyes back to Greyback. "She was your mistake now you watch her. Tell me if anything…curious happens with her." He waved his hand and Fenrir bowed out of the room.

"This will be interesting." Voldemort mumbled to himself watching Fenrir leave through a window. "Wormtail, call Lucius to join me and tell him to bring the boy, I have a mission."

::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::

"Do you have everything?" Molly asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes." The four returning students answered her.

"Good. Well then, where off." Molly, Arthur, the twins, Remus and Tonks lead the four out of Grimmauld place and down the road to a set of cars sent by the ministry to escort them to Kingscross.

The ride was long as they were driven around in circles for fear of being followed. Hermione made a comment about how stupid this was as everyone knew they would end up at Platform 9 ¾ anyway. The Ministry officials didn't take kindly to this and the rest of the trip was spent in a tense silence.

Once at the station they were dropped off at the entrance and left to fend for themselves. Molly and Arthur positioned themselves on either side of Harry and Ron while the twins sandwiched Hermione and Ginny, not that Hermione needed protecting George commented.

The odd looking group moved quickly through the station and halted at the entrance. Looking around to make sure the muggles weren't paying attention they set off in pairs; Molly and Harry, Arthur and Ron, Fred and Ginny, and lastly Hermione and George. The platform was full of students and the usual chaos that surrounds boarding the train. Looking around they spotted many familiar faces and quite a bit of new ones. Hermione waved at the Patil twins as they boarded the train a few carts down. As they left her sight she was met with that of Draco and his mother. Narcissa was straightening his robes when he caught sight of Hermione. She could have sworn fear passed his eyes before he turned away.

'Perhaps' she thought to herself 'Fenrir hasn't told them I'm still alive.'

Molly and Arthur wasted no more time, they said their final goodbyes and ushered the children onto the train.

The four found an empty compartment and waved bye to the Weasleys'. The final whistle sounded and a few seconds later they could feel the train jerk and begin to move.

::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::;;;::

The scenery passed at a steady pace; muggle London, flat fields, rolling hills, the same as last year and the year before and the year before, but this time it didn't hold the same majesty as years past. The farther the train moved from London the stronger the pull Hermione felt. She knew what it was and she had expected it. She felt desperate. She needed, above all else, to return to Fleur. Remus had spoken with her about what to expect. It would be nothing like the longing she felt during their brief times apart, this would be much worse. Fleur knew what to expect from her veela but Hermione could only go off what Remus had read in books and heard in passing. He desperately loved Tonks, but he knew their love was not that of mates. What Fleur and Hermione had was on a level few outside veelas would ever experience. It's said that some creatures go mad from being apart from their mate for too long and some even die. While these are stories Dumbledore did reinforce the shack and had Severus learn a few spells used by aurors to take down rouge werewolves. 'By any means necessary' were his words to Severus and Hermione agreed. She would not kill or turn a classmate and they were to stop her should she lose herself.

"Sweets?" came the voice of the old trolly maiden breaking Hermione from her depressing train of thoughts.

The other three put in orders for their favorits and paid.

"Anything for you dearie?" she asked Hermione sending her a warm smile.

"No thank you."

"Alright then, if you change your mind I'll be in the front car." she sent a smile and continued down the cart.

"Are you feeling alright Hermione?" Harry asked taking a good look at his friend. She was slumped against the window, stairing out at the changing grounds. She reminded Harry of the first time he saw Remus in third year, not nearly as disheveled, but there was something there, a sadness, a tiredness, that he couldn't explain. He wondered if all werewolves were like this, or just those fighting a war.

"I'm fine, just tired. I spent most of the night going through my check list, making sure I had everything I needed." She lied easily. The boys made fun of her every year for her early preparation and sure enough the lie was accepted as truth. They changed the subject to the coming school year. The news had gotten out that a DADA teacher had not been found in time and the responsibility had been spilt between two other teachers, bets were being taken on who it would be. Hermione didn't tell them that she knew. She didn't want to deal with all their complaining when they found out it was McGonagall and Snape, and that Snape would be teaching the older students while McGonagall took the first thru third years, forth years being split between the two. The ministry had tried to have one of theirs fill the position but Dumbledore declined the offer and quickly covered the class.

Once they left England a violent pain ripped through Hermione and she nearly cried out, instead a sharp gasp escaped. She was too far from Fleur, she couldn't feel her any more, couldn't sense her. Damon clawed at her and she felt as though he really was clawing his way out of her body. The pain was all she focused on, she didn't hear Ron Harry and Ginny calling out to her. She had to get him under control before something happened. Standing she quickly pulled her bag down from the storage overhead and began digging through it. Ron had pulled the shades and locked the door so no one would walk in. The three stood and watched Hermione dig desperately through books, quills, parchment, and a host of other items. They had stopped asking her what was wrong and just watched her gasp out in pain. She was going pale and she began to sweat. A small wave of raw magic hit them and they drew their wands, but they had no idea what they would do with them.

Finally finding it she pulled out a small bag the clinked with glass vials. She dumped the contents on the seat and sifted through them finding the right one and downing it. She feel back against the window and slid to the floor taking deep calming breaths.

"Hermione?" a scared voice registered with her.

Looking up she saw Ginny Ron and Harry slightly shaking and wide eyed. Taking a shuddering breath she moved up to the bench and began placing the vials back in her bag.

"I'm sorry. Remus told me that might happen."

"And what did just happen?" Ginny asked.

"It's a werewolf thing. Most are lone wolves, but a few, myself included, have a deep bond with their families and view them as a pack. Remus told me when I left that I might experience a longing to go back home to them, he also said sometimes a violent reaction can happen and Severus brewed me something to help stop that. I should have taken it earlier, but I thought I could fight it." Placing everything back in her bag she set it on the floor next to her feet and looked up at her friends. Ginny and Harry had relaxed enough to drop their wands. "I'm sorry" she choked out as lump had formed in her throat and fought back tears. She could have lost control for the first time on a train full of her friends and peers. She felt tears rolling down her face and Harry and Ginny sandwiched her in a tight hug before the first tear hit the floor.

"It's okay Hermione." Harry told her.

"I should have been more careful."

"And you will be from now on, we'll make sure of that." Ginny said to her. The three sat on the bench, holding tight to one another calming their nerves.

Ron sat the bench opposite them, wand still grasped tightly in his hand. She wasn't the same. He had fooled himself into thinking that this…situation wasn't as bad as it seemed. At the alley she fought to protect them, she told them that she never fully transformed. He believed she had everything under control. Now she had just proved him wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

The rest of the trip was far less eventful. Harry Ron and Hermione left Ginny with her year mates to make the trip up to the castle while they did the same. Hermione was in a bit of a daze after the episode she had experienced earlier on the train. Harry kept sending her reassuring glances and subtle pats on the back as a sign of support. Ron sent her a nod every now and then but kept a bit of a distance. Both Harry and Hermione were too caught up in their own thoughts to notice the small gap. A sigh of relief only escaped them when they passed between the winged boars that greeted the returning [students](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/11/Veela_and_the_beast). Inside the walls of the castle they would be safe, Hogwarts and Dumbledore would see to that.

Once they exited their carriage they were greeted by their fellow class mates. Hermione put of a smile and waved and greeted whoever approached them. The boys could see this was an act, but they said nothing and the trio got into the great hall and took their seats as fast as they could.

Looking up at the teachers table sitting on a dais they saw the heads of house, save for McGonagall who was helping the students filter in as quickly as possible. Snape sat in his usual seat but Harry noticed something odd at the Slytherin table. The students appeared to be taking about and pointing at the greasy haired git with [looks](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/11/Veela_and_the_beast) of disgust. In fact the odd behavior was getting the attention of the other students as well, and the Slytherin's didn't seem to care. Nor did Snape. He watched as one cold look from the man shut up the table at once. Even with his 'dishonor' they still feared him. Harry may never like the man, but he did respect him a more than he did before.

'This year's gonna be interesting.' He thought to himself as a few Slytherins began to speak in whispers again.

The large [wood doors](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/11/Veela_and_the_beast) opened and in marched the first years, looking scared as ever. The sorting went by fast, or at least it seemed to since Hermione wasn't paying much attention. Harry had nudged her when a Gryffindor was announced and she clapped with the rest of the house but went back to her thoughts as soon as the next student was called up to the stool.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the students. He gave his usual welcome back speech and warnings to the first years. He ended this year's speech with a quote by a muggle author. 'Not everything that is faced can be changed, but nothing can be changed until it is faced'.

Food appeared on the plates and the students dug in. The merry voices echoed through the hall as housemates regaled each other with summer stories. Dean was trying to tell everyone about his trip to America, but was still explaining how airplanes [work](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/11/Veela_and_the_beast) to his fellow wizards. Colin had of course shown up and spoken to Harry, asking about his summer and for another picture. Harry politely told him to buzz off. Most of the table hadn't noticed the four acting odd. Ron was usually stuffing half the table down his throat and the four were usually chatting happily away. Ron had barely touched his food and the four looked lost in thought, almost like they weren't even in the hall with hundreds of loud rambunctious wizards and witches. Most didn't notice, but a few eyes were on them. Damon could feel every one and he didn't like it.

 **'Calm yourself.'** The familiar grated voice echoed through her mind. So lost was she that her occlumancy walls had fallen without her notice.

 **'I am trying, but it is hard with you and Dumbledore boring into me like that!'** Tilting her head towards the teaching staff she met the eyes Severus and Dumbledore, both men gave a small nod of apology and went back to their food and conversations with the rest of the teaching staff. The last thing they wanted to do was annoy an already pissed off and unstable werewolf in the middle of a packed great hall.

Hermione turned her attention back to her plate, but the feeling of being watched didn't go away. Looking across the hall she met the cold stare of Draco Malfoy. She could see his arm flex even under his robes as he stared back at her and she knew he had his wand in hand. For a second she wanted the flash her new golden stare, but thought better of it. If one other person saw she would be exposed. Instead she sent him a pearly white smile and cut into her lamb chop. He quickly averted her eyes at the sight of her teeth and kept his head down for the rest of the meal. 'This could be fun' she thought to herself as hunger finally made it to the forefront of her mind and she enjoyed the rest of the feast.

Before long the last crumbs faded away and the stuffed student body slowly, happily stood and began walking to their houses.

 **'Miss Granger if you wouldn't mind I'd like a word with you in my office.'** Dumbledore's voice rang though her head. She turned and gave him a nod and held back as the rest of her class moved ahead. Even with all the training she had been through the man still broke through her barriers like they were air.

"You coming 'Mione?" Ginny asked when she noticed Hermione had stopped walking towards the tower, Harry and Ron stopped as well.

"I'll be along in a minute, but I've got to speak with the Headmaster first." The three nodded and walked with the rest of Gryffindor to the tower.

Hermione turned towards the gargoyle that leads to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon drops."

The statue moved and she walked up the winding stairs to the familiar room. It was funny; she had always been a good student and had never seen the inside of the headmaster's offices at her muggle schools. That didn't happen until Hogwarts and Harry and Ron.

"Come in Miss Granger." Dumbledore called just as she raised her hand to knock. Pulling the door open she saw Dumbledore and Severus sitting near the fireplace.

"You wanted to speak to me Headmaster?"

"Yes, please have a seat." He said sending her a warm smile. "How are feeling?"

"Irritable. Depressed. Desperate." Hermione said. "I want to go back to her so badly."

"I know it is hard." Dumbledore said in a sympathetic voice.

"You don't know how hard it truly is." She snapped at the man.

"While I do not have firsthand experience with mates I do know what it is like to be forced apart from the one you love." Hermione looked up into his sad eyes and felt guilty for snapping at him. For everything Dumbledore was, a mystery was the first. No one knew much about him and his past, and those that did would rather forget everything. Perhaps he could sympathize with her current state.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I didn't expect it to be as bad as it is."

"Did you drink the potion?" Snape asked.

"Yes, on the train. I had a bit of an attack and I nearly lost control. I took it before things got worse, but I'm sure I scared Harry, Ron and Ginny."

"You four did seem a little far off during the feast."

"Yes, that was my fault."

"You cannot blame yourself."

"I don't want to blame the wolf. I have to learn to control it." She had promised herself she would.

"Yes, Severus and Remus told me of your strange ability to change at will. Tell me do you think you can truly learn to master the beast within?"

"I don't know. Right now I'm barely holding on with the potion and my will power."

"Do you think this ability is linked to your mate's presence?"

"Yes. She is so far away and it is hard to concentrate on anything but the distance."

"Well do not worry. Remus and Miss Delacour will be joining us in a week."

Hermione looked up in shock.

"A week? With all do respect Headmaster I don't think I can hold on that long."

Severus reached in his robes and pulled out seven vials.

"One every morning. Do NOT miss a day."

Hermione nodded and accepted the potions. She trusted Severus to keep her and the other students safe. The three spoke for a few more minutes and then Dumbledore let Hermione leave.

She began a slow walk back to the tower, the clinking of vials in her pocket the only noise she heard. As the neared one of the halls that lead to the dungeons she stopped. Her hair began to stand on end and there was a vaguely familiar sent in the air.

"Come out whoever you are." She said. A few seconds went by before a shacking wand rounded the corner, clutched in the pale hand of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She made no attempt to move for her wand. Even without the added senses she could tell he was too afraid to do anything.

"I-I know what you are." He said, mentally cursing himself for the stutter.

"And what is that Malfoy?" Hermione asked, taking on a predatory stance and slowly moving towards the young wizard.

"He told us he killed you."

"He was wrong."

"You're as good as dead anyway. Stay back!" Draco shrieked realizing how close Hermione now was to him.

"What's wrong Draco? Scared?" She asked in a taunting tone. She couldn't help it, Damon needed a release and the fear rolling off Draco gave him some slight satisfaction. Locking eyes with Malfoy she let herself shift from amber to gold.

Malfoy gasped in fear and dropped his wand. Hermione was close enough to gracefully snatch it out of the air before it hit the ground.

Holding the piece of wood up in her hand she examined it closely. Rolling and twirling it in her hand.

"It's funny." She began, "Wands I mean. All this power you have inside you but it's no use without a piece of wood with a special core." Idly twirling the wand in her hand she turned her attention to Draco. "I don't need a wand to be powerful; all I need is the moon." She flicked her gaze out to the clear sky with the proud white moon shone half its face. Looking back the Slytherin looked ready to piss himself. Smirking Hermione tossed the wand down the hall leading to the dungeons. "Fetch."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

Hermione arrived back at the tower and headed straight for her dorm. Lavender and Parvati were beginning their usual first night back ritual of gossiping into the wee hours of the morning. Fay Dunbar had been speaking with their other bunk mate about a quidditch match she attended over summer, falling asleep after a rousing recreation of the final minute of the match. Hermione walked over to her bed without a word and drew the curtains, casting a silencing charm. She took a calming breath and pulled out the vials Severus, no Professor Snape had given her and slipped them under her [mattress](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/12/Veela_and_the_beast). She then started to change. Pulling off her school robes and uniform and grabbing a night shirt and shorts, but didn't put them on right away. Slowly she rubbed her hand over her left shoulder. The skin there looked smooth like the rest. She had told everyone about the attack, but she never showed them the scars. Only three people had seen them, Severus, Remus, and Fleur. "They'll never go away." Remus had told her. He carried the scars of not only his attack, but also those he did to himself. A mark left by creature or magic stayed on your body no matter what. Harry was scared by magic, Remus by creature, like Severus was, like she now was. Shaking the thoughts from her head she pulled her shirt and shorts on and laid down hoping for a peaceful sleep.

She however would have no such luck.

As consciousness fell away her mind was able to focus on its favorite subject. Fleur. A sleepy smile spread across her face as she dreamt of their first night.

_Hermione and Fleur apparated into the living room of Shell Cottage. The fire roared to life upon their arrival and cast a soft light on them. Fleur looked up into Hermione's face, better able to see her in this light. A small gasp escaped her as she took in the girl. Her jaw was no longer held the soft feminine line it once had, in fact none of her body resembled the girl she knew. She was now tall, muscular, her[skin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/12/Veela_and_the_beast) tone was darker, and harsh lines now defined her face. Through all this though Fleur could still see the girl from the great hall she had met a few years earlier. Sadness filled her as she looked at what had become of her._

_"Do not pity me." Hermione said, once again holding the french girl close to her. "It is not as bad as it seems."_

_"But what happened?" Fleur asked as tears began to fall from her eyes._

_"There was an attack, but I survived. I don't want to talk about it if it is upsetting you." She told the girl in her arms. Something in Fleur forced her to hold back further questions._

_Lifting her hand up to Hermione's face she caressed her cheek and said, "If you do not wish to talk, then what is it you wish to do?"_

_Hermione looked down at her, lust flooded her vision and she pulled the veela to her kissing her deeply. Fleur wrapped her hands around Hermione's neck and pulled her as close as she could. Large hands roamed Fleur's body as the veela relished every second of it._

_"Your room, or I will take you on the floor." Hermione growled out when they finally pulled apart. Fleur moaned at the sound of her voice._

_"Upstairs, last room on the right."_

_Hermione wasted no time, quickly scooping the blond up in her arms and nearly sprinted up the steps. Fleur was nibbling on her neck the whole way up. Heightened senses meant Hermione could smell the lust growing in her mate and only drove her passion to further hightes._

_On the way down the hall Hermione passed Bill's room. She paused for a second, a sudden anger growing inside her._

_"He is nothing to me. You are all I need." Fleur said to her, pulling Hermione's attention back to her._

_Slowly she climbed out of Hermione's arms and pulled out her wand. With one swift movement she stood naked in front of her mate._

_"You are all I need." She said again._

_A dull pain ached in Hermione's pelvis, but she was too enraptured by Fleur to pay it any attention. A low primal growl emitted from the back of her throat and once again she swept the veela into her arms and carried her to the last door at the end of the hall. Kicking it open she quickly found the bed and laid Fleur on it. Kissing and tasting the blondes body as her hands busied themselves tearing her clothes off. Fleur moaned and squirmed as Hermione licked nipped and kissed her chest and torso. Fleur let out a frustrated groan when she suddenly stopped._

_"What is it mon amour?" Fleur asked raising up on her elbows to look at her mate._

_Hermione stood and Fleur gasped._

_" That's new." The witch quipped as she examined her new flesh._

_"Has it not happened before?" Fleur asked._

_"No."_

_"Perhaps it is because our magic has claimed us as mates." The veela theorized._

_"Is that possible?" Hermione asked._

_"It is very rare, but not completely unheard of."_

_Hermione didn't say anything more after that. The wolf had decided enough talk had been had for the night. Drawing her eyes up Fleur's body Hermione memorized all she could. Meeting her eyes Hermione watched as bright blue was enveloped in black. Hermione sensed a shift in the girl. One her wolf recognized. The veela had come to the surface._

_"Please." Fleur breathe out._

_Hermione couldn't hold back any longer and gave into instinct._

"Wake up Granger, we're gonna be late! Merlin even Ron is up and ready." Ginny's voice rocked Hermione back to consciousness. Letting go of a low growl she opened her eyes to glare at the young red head. Ginny smirked and stuck her tongue out at the girl before disappearing from her sight. "We'll be waiting in the common room." She heard her friend call out followed by the sound of a door shutting.

Letting out a groan of irritation Hermione through the blankets off herself and began to get ready for the day, taking care to drink one of the vials Snape had provided her. True to her words when Hermione made it down to the common room Ginny, Harry, and a very hungry Ron were the last ones left waiting.

"Took long enough." The ginger boy griped and lead the way to the great hall.

Hermione was in a foul mood until she entered the great hall and was hit by an immediate sense of fear. Looking around the room she was once again met with the sight of a terrified Malfoy. The memory of their prior interaction the night before caused a devilish smirk to slide across her face.

"'Mione." Harry's voice shook her out of the happy memory and brought her back to reality. He sent a worried look her way which she quickly brushed off. The four Gryffindors took their seats and began filling their plates. Ron's appetite had returned overnight and it was determined to make up its welcoming feast absence.

"Merlin Ron, give the house elves a break." Ginny said watching her brother attempt to set a world record for most food shoved in ones mouth without magical aid. He stopped for a second and made a noise that sounded like 'what?'

Harry just shook his head at the pair and turned his attention back to Hermione. She seemed better after the incident on the train, whatever potion Snape had supplied her with must have worked, still he could tell there was something bothering her. He was looking for a way to start up a conversation when McGonagall began handing out schedules.

"What did you get?" He asked looking over his own.

"Charms, Arithmancy, DADA, Care for magical creatures, Transfigurations, herbology, and Potions. What about you?"

"Charms, divinations, DADA, care for magical creatures, transfigurations, herbology, and potions."

"Same here." Ron said looking over his schedule.

"I don't know why you two continue wasting your time with divinations?" Hermione huffed, earning a glare from Lavander and Paverati who happened to be walking by.

"Because it's easy, all we have to do is make stuff up." Ron told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, "If you'll excuse me I need to make a quick trip to the library." Ron rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

"I'll walk with you." Harry said jumping to his feet and following Hermione out of the great hall.

On the way out he noticed her glance over to the Slytherin table and followed her gaze. He saw Malfoy nearly choke on his juice and turn away. Harry felt his heart drop and his anger rise. His worst fear was that Hermione would be found out and suffer the same treatment as Remus.

Waiting until they were in a deserted hall he asked. "Does Malfoy know?"

"Yes." Hermione said casting a muffilato around them.

"Merlin, has he said anything?" Harry asked, completely oblivious to the spell surrounding him. This worried Hermione now that she knew she wouldn't be training him until she could handle Damon during combat.

"If he wanted to make a fuss he would have by now." She reassured him.

"So why hasn't he?" Harry asked. It would be too easy to get Hermione expelled with some well-placed threats by Lucius.

"I don't know."

"If he starts harassing you I will hex him straight to St. Mungos." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, but I don't think he'll be doing anything stupid after last night." She said with a sly grin.

"And what happened last night?" Harry asked knowing he is going to like what he's about to hear.

"He tried to corner me after my meeting with Dumbledore. He caught me alone on my way to the tower." Hermione started.

"The little prat!" Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry Harry, he was so scared of he actually dropped his wand." She told him in a bemused tone.

"Really?" Harry asked fighting back giggles.

"Yep. As a matter of fact I think I smelled a bit of piss as he ran to fetch his wand I tossed down the hall."

Harry nearly lost it, the only thing that stopped him in dropping to the floor laughing was the bell that signaled breakfast was over and the new school year had officially begun.

The two walked into charms with smiles on their faces and took their seats near a confused Ron.

The day went as expected. Hermione excelled in every subject, subtly helping Harry, Ron, and Nevile when they needed it. The tasks were painfully boring to the young witch. Over the summer she had far surpassed her year mates as well as school mates. Dumbledore had told her if she were to receive her N.E. she would do well, unfortunately taking them this early would draw great suspicion and they decided to wait until she was 'of age' before having her apply for early graduation.

The real shock came when potions class came around. It was the only class shared with Slytherin. As the students trickled in Hermione noticed a great rift immediately. The Slytherins, usually smug and mocking to their Gyrffindor year mates were largely ignoring them. Instead they focused on their head of house and kept their hand on their wands, like they were afraid. Most didn't notice but Hermione and Severus took this in with observant eyes. Turning her attention to her mentor she opened her mind.

**'So how's your day going?'**

**'Fine, it seems my house was instructed by their parents to shun me.'** He informed her.

**'Were they also instructed to attack you if the opportunity presented itself?'**

Her eyes flicked over to Milicent whose wand was trained on Severus.

**'I doubt they would be that stupid.'**

**'Do you really?'** She asked in a teasing tone.

**'Remember self-preservation is a Slytherin trait and they all know even all attacking at once they could never take me.'**

**'Someone thinks highly of himself.'**

With a smirk in his direction they ended their conversation. A flick of his wand slammed the door in Goyles face and he began the lesson.

Throughout the class the Slytherin stayed quiet, eyes trained on Snape except one pair. Draco once again found Hermione and focused on her. Harry and Severus became aware of this a few minutes into class. Hermione did her best to ignore the platinum blonde git, but Damon was quickly marking his target for the year.

Severus made it a point to stand in his way or walk by him forcing him to return his attention to the task at hand. As class ended he had one last comment for Hermione.

**'Careful. I know he is your least favorite person, but he can still be saved.'**

Hermione nodded and walked out with the rest of Gyrffindor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

The next six days went by with more of the same. Each night she would dream of Fleur and wake the following morning with a hollow filling in her chest. The potions Severus had given her were helping her deal with the temporary separation. She had warned Harry not to tell anyone about Malfoy knowing and to leave the platinum blonde git alone. Harry begrudgingly agreed, but thoroughly enjoyed watching Hermione scare the piss out him when she caught him watching her.

[Classes](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/13/Veela_and_the_beast) were easier than usual. Each of her professors cheered her more than usual for her excellent work and held her up as a shining example of studying and hard work. Potions classes were more entertaining as she and Severus would carry on 'conversation' throughout the period. She was also grateful that he would warn her when Neville or Seameus were about to cause an explosion. However he would still take points from Gryffindor when she would help the two boys.

The Slythrins were still on guard near their head of house and would often times not speak a word until they were far from the dungeons and Severus as possible. There was speculation from the other [students](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/13/Veela_and_the_beast) as to their sudden abandonment of the man, but nothing near the truth.

By the time Saturday came around most of the students welcomed it with open arms. Everyone except Harry and Ron, whose comment about making everything up in divinations had made its way to professor Terwaleny via Lavander and Pavarti. The two boys were now stuck with a two foot essay due Monday that was assigned on Friday. Ginny had taunted them as she left with her year mates to enjoy the unusually sunny day.

"Two feet! Can you believe it!" Ron lamented. "And she said we're to make accurate predictions of two students in front of class or detention."

"I told you to drop that rubbish." Hermione said finishing up a chapter from her Arimathancy book.

Harry had just given up on his star chart and was about to beg Hermione for help when a ball of flames appeared on the table in front of her. As the flames died down Faweks appeared with a note. The gentle phoenix dropped the message in Hermione's lap and disappeared once again.

Picking up the note Hermione read it out loud.

"Miss Granger if you would please join me in my office." Hermione closed up her book and returned it to her room before leaving to the headmaster's office, leaving behind the two stressed and curious boys.

Hermione passed Professor Flintwick on her way to Dumbledore's office. The small man had stopped her and once again praised her for her mastery of several charms throughout the week. She thanked her professor and continued on.

Coming to the statue she smiled as she said the password and made her way up the stairs and to Dumbledore's office. Inside she found the headmaster and Severus having tea.

"Ah Miss Granger, how are you?" He greeted her in that grandfatherly voice.

"Fine, [thank](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/13/Veela_and_the_beast) you. Is there something you called me for?" Hermione asked taking a seat on an open chair.

"Yes, Severus has informed me that Mister Malfoy knows of your condition."

"Yes sir, but he hasn't said anything to anyone else yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Have you received any letters calling for immediate expulsion from Hogwarts?"

"I guess you are right. I've asked you here to talk about your training. Remus and Fleur will be arriving soon and I've decide it would be best if you were trained off school grounds."

Hermione understood this. Dumbledore would never put the students at risk, not even the Slytherins.

"Very well sir. Where will I be training then?"

"The shrieking shack. I assume you remember the way into the shack from Hogwarts?" Severus grimaced at the memory, or what little he had of that night.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Your lessons will start after dinner Monday night. However I would like you to visit the building this evening and add a few more wards and protection spells to it."

"Are you sure that is wise sir?" Snape asked.

"Of course, I have already visited the building myself and placed several protections on it, I just wish Miss Granger to add to my work and reacquaint herself with the building." He said with that mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Hermione agreed and left the two men to their tea. When she got back to the common room she found Harry and Ron enthralled with a game of wizards chess, essay's forgotten. She rolled her eyes at her friends and went to the library. She had attempted to do some reading on inter-creature mating but hadn't gotten the chance as Harry had followed her around making sure Malfoy didn't run his mouth off at her. Now was her chance and she took it.

Being the first week of school the library was empty, save for a few couples reacquainting themselves in the back stacks. Their quiet moans and the smell of lust agitated the wolf in her. She had to stop calm the animal down before she did something she would regret.

Finding the section on creatures and more specifically on veela's she began scanning the dusty tomes for anything about veela mating. After she pulled three books she thought would help she went over to the werewolf section and repeated the process, yielding far fewer books as most were about killing and trapping the creatures.

Hermione spent most of the morning and afternoon reading the books. She had found nothing about her experience with Damon however. Most of the books told how victims of werewolf attacks that had changed were able to live full lives with regular doses of wolfsbane potion and careful monitoring on full moons, but nothing on controlling the beast. None of the tomes spoke about a werewolf being able to transform at will, or even being able to communicate with the persons other half. It seemed to Hermione that she was an oddity, so rare she may be the first of her kind. The thought both excited and scared her. If she was a one in a million creature she was now an even bigger target then before.

Surly Greyback had told them about their fight and her minor transformation. Not liking where these thoughts were taking her she shut the books on werewolves and turned to those on veela's. Of course these brought with them thoughts of Fleur and the, so far, dull ache in her chest began to sharpen a little. Most of the books on veela spoke about how dangerous they were and how to avoid their thrall or about avoiding a veela's mate as the veela would surly kill you for looking at them for too long. Hermione rolled her eyes at some of the claims made in the books and wondered how they made it into the school library in the first place.

The last book however held some substance. As she read she the book she quickly singled it out from the rest as the author clearly was a veela or simply respected by the veelas. All the claims made were back by various veelas confirming and giving personal experiences to the book. Veela mated for life, Hermione already knew that, but she learned that veela also accepted all forms of mates. Whether they are same-sex couples, wizard, or even squib, veela's loved who their blood and ancient magic told them too.

It was this that got Hermione's attention.

Hermione and Fleur had often wondered why Fleur's veela had not recognized Hermione as it's mate. 'Perhaps,' Hermione mused 'it was because the veela magic did not recognize me without the wolf.' A smug feeling bubbled up from somewhere deep in her belly and she knew it was Damon.

"I guess I have you to thank for her." She mumbled to herself and went on reading.

Hermione left the solitude of the library and found she was just in time for lunch. She spotted Ginny and walked with the girl down to the Great Hall. When they arrived Ron was already on his third plate. Harry looked up and smiled at the two girls then his face changed into hard mask. Turning Hermione saw Malfoy enter the hall. The slimy git had made sure to place Crabbe and Goyle between himself and Hermione. Taking her seat she told Harry to calm down, she could handle Malfoy.

After lunch the rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye, or at least it did for Hermione. Sometime after lunch the ache in her chest had dulled and then disappeared. So much so that she began feeling like her old self again, no longer faking the smiles and feigning interest in conversations.

She chalked it up to the fact that Remus and Fleur would be arriving in a few days and also to the Dumbledore trusting in her enough to add to the protections of the shack. It would be the first time since returning to school that she would be able to use the magic she had learned over summer.

It was far to advance to attempt to practice in school without drawing attention from the staff. After dinner she told Harry and Ron Dumbledore needed to speak wither again and said she would be back as soon as she could. The boys offered to walk with her to the headmaster's office, but she declined and reminded them they needed to work on their divinations homework.

"I thought you said the class was rubbish."

"I did and still do think that Ron, but it is a class you two selected and I expect you to at least try."

The red headed boy sulked away followed by Harry who waved bye to her. Once she was sure the halls were mostly clear she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and made her way over to the whomping willow. Prodding the knot at the base of the irritated tree it stilled long enough for her to slip down the hole leading to the shack.

As she walked down the cramped hall she noticed that she no longer needed to light her wand to see, her vision was fine even in the pitch back. The farther along she went the more the feeling of calm washed over her. She felt warm and happy even. Shaking off the odd rush of emotion she pushed open the hatch and pulled herself into the shack.

It wasn't nearly as filthy as she remembered it and great deal of the furniture had been repaired. For some reason she could imagine Dumbledore doing this. A small creak from the second floor had her spinning on her heel towards the stairs. Damon had begun rising and pushing its way out. Hermione was about to draw her wand when a faint smell hit her. It was one she had ingrained into her memory. It made sense now, the change in emotion, the mischievous glint in Dumbledore's eye, the repaired chairs. Fleur would never have put up with the filth in the shack no matter how much she hated cleaning.

Hermione surged up the stairs like she had been shot out of a cannon. Tearing down the hall to the only lit room in the place she nearly tore the door off with the force she opened it with.

There was Fleur, standing by the window gazing out at the cloud hidden moon.

"You know every time I missed you I looked at zee moon and it calmed me."

Hermione just stood at the door unable to move. It had only been seven days she told herself, but it felt like a lifetime. Taking a deep breathe she asked, "And did you miss me often?"

Fleur turned to her, "Every second we were apart."

Hermione strode forward and pulled the girl into a blistering kiss. At the first contact both lost control. They could feel themselves slipping way as another beings rose within them and took over. And for the first time they didn't mind, they didn't care, they needed this.

Clothes were ripped off their bodies with unabashed need and want. Hermione pinned Fleur against the wall and lifted the lithe girl up. Fleur wrapped her legs around Hermione and coated the girls abs with her desire. Hermione growled at the wetness she felt and quickly adjusted herself so she was resting at Fleur's entrance.

"Please my love please." The veela begged, hot tears rolling down her face from being so close to her love again. Hermione wasted no time and buried herself fully in Fleur, both crying out in pleasure. Hermione began thrusting into her at a blinding speed and Fleur matched each thrust as best she could. Hermione's arms and legs began to burn after a few seconds and she stilled earning a whimper from the girl wrapped around her. Scanning the room quickly she spotted the bed to their left and walked over to it, making sure she and Fleur stayed connected. The blonde however was making this difficult as she began grinding herself on the member inside her. Hermione had to stop several times to simply enjoy the feeling of Fleur around her and her lips kissing and nipping at her neck and ear. Once she made it to the bed she laid Fleur down and took a second to admire the body she had dreamed of nearly every night. She was apparently taking too long as the veela once again stared rolling her hips in slow circles. Hermione watched as a shiver made its way down Fleur's body.

"Fleur." The deep baritone voice whispered out. Fleur looked up to amber eyes and felt Hermione begin a slow rock with her hips. Fleur's mouth dropped open at the movement and a gasp escaped. Rough hands started to run the length of her body but she never moved her eyes from Hermione's.

She could feel the calloused pads and clawed nails touching every inch of her. Hermione would rock back and her hands would follow her hips, tracing their way up her thighs to her knees. When she would come forward so would they, inching slowly up her body to just under her breast and back again. It was like a tide of erotic sensations washing over her and receding only to return a second later with the slightest increase in power and force; a slow build to a tidal wave of pleasure.

Hips started moving faster, urgent in their need. Fleur could feel that build up, could feel the waves dragging her further and further away from solid ground, away from reality into a fog of euphoria. All the while she forced her eyes open, keeping them locked on the ones above her, enjoying the desire, the love, she saw in them. She felt herself begin to drown. Deep breaths led to short gasps with grunts and moans mixed in. The slow rhythm was replaced by hard thrusts creating the unmistakable music of flesh on flesh. Try as she might Fleur could no longer hold her gaze. As blood rushed in her ears and muscles tightened, lungs begged for air and hands grasped for purchase. A cry began barreling out from the pit of soul; it was one of love and the promise to forever love. With one last thrust that found it's target the cry ripped from her throat.

"'ERMIONEEEEEE!"

It was answered by explosive growl crying out, "FLEUR!"

Hermione collapsed on top of Fleur, gulping in air trying to fill her yearning lungs. Fleur's hands left the blankets for smooth skin covering taught muscles. She wrapped her arms around Hermione pulling the worn girl up to her, kissing her soundly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She repeated this mantra as Hermione kissed her way across her chest and up her neck finding her lips once more.

Rolling off of, and out of, Fleur Hermione pulled her atop herself and the two drifted off to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have you seen Molly?" Arthur asked Mad-eye as he passed him in the hall.

"Try the next floor up." The ex-auror grunted after his magical eye swung towards the ceiling and back.

Arthur thanked him and followed the stairs up another floor, passing the portrait of Walburga screaming 'blood-traitor' at him as he did. Without having to think he walked down the hall to the second before last door on the right.

"Darling really," Arthur said as he turned the door knob letting himself in the room. Molly had just enough time to jump in front of the large clock their son had yet to come back for. "It will happen when it happens and they will tell us."

"I know that Arthur." She forced out.

Mr. Weasley picked up the odd tone in her voice and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head she waited for the man to leave, but he didn't. Thinking quick she said, "I just miss them. They were nearly all under one roof again and now not one of them is here. I just miss them."

Arthur's face softened. "No worries sweetheart, they are safe. They'll be home before you know it." With that he sent her a warm smile and left her to herself.

Once the door closed Molly sent a locking charm and warded the door. Turning around her eyes erupted in barefaced malice as she watched the hand that read Fleur point towards unfaithful.

"You will not hurt my son." Molly promised the name. Drawing up her wand again she hid the added slots and made her way to bed thinking of ways to tell William and catch the hussy in the act. As the clock sat in the empty room Bill's hand joined Fleur's on the slot that read 'doing something they shouldn't.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

A soft pop woke Hermione up the next morning. She tried to roll towards the noise, assuming it was Ginny calling her down to [breakfast](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/14/Veela_and_the_beast), when a weight on her chest stopped her. A soft hand gripped her tighter and didn't let go. This light move brought back a flood of memories from the previous night and Hermione's eyes snapped open. She had to see if it was real, she couldn't bare another dream, especially one that intense.

The bright morning sun blinded her for a second, just long enough for whatever made the pop to make it again. Looking down at her chest where the pressure was concentrated she was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful blonde hair in the world. That alone brought tears to her eyes, it was real, all of it was real. Fleur was back with her, they were together again. Hermione smiled and dropped her head back onto her pillow. Taking a deep breath she started to examine the room they were in while her mind raced with visions of the previous night. Ghosting sensations made their way over her body as she relived every moment. The first scent she caught of Fleur, the first sight. And here she was happy Dumbledore trusted her enough to add wards to the….

"Shit!" She groaned out. The curse awoke Fleur and the blonde veela began to stir. She stretched out her body along Hermione's, the feel of her skin causing Hermione to forget about the whirl wind of trouble she was in.

"What iz it mon amor?" Fleur asked her lips lightly caressing the skin under them. Hermione shivered at the feeling and felt Fleur grin in response.

"I don't think I was supposed to stay all night love."

"Well it iz too late now." Fleur said to her, pulling her closer, showing she had no intention of letting her go anywhere anytime soon. "Iz that tea I smell?"

Hermione finally drew all her attention away from the naked woman on top of her and was greeted by the scent of not only tea, but coffee and toast as well as a few other breakfast items. Looking over Hermione discovered what the pop was that had woken her up. On the table in front of the fire was breakfast for two and an attached note with her name in Dumbledore's writing on it. Fleur reached over Hermione and picked up her wand from the bed side table. Of course doing so placed her bare chest in front of Hermione's face and being the opportunist she was she began drawing warm circles around the left nipple with her tongue. Fleur nearly dropped her wand, but instead let out a moan of pleasure as Hermione took the now erect bud into her mouth and grazed it with her teeth. The two were rapidly forgetting about breakfast when Hermione's stomach rumbled. Fleur giggled and pulled back from the younger girl, [earning](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/14/Veela_and_the_beast) a groan of disappointment.

"After we 'ave eaten love." She kissed Hermione and waved the wand. The trays came floating steadily along to the bed.

Fleur mixed Hermione's coffee and passed it to the girl before mixing her own tea. They ate in silence, content with just being near each other. Half way through the meal Fleur picked up the note with Hermione's name on it and handed it to her. Opening it up a small box fell out into her lap, she picked it up a corked an eyebrow at it then turned to read the note;

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I know you have missed your mate and would like to spend as much time as possible with her._

_I have arranged for this to happen so when your training begins on Monday you will not be as distracted by her presence._

_Do not worry about your disappearance it has been explained, you are due back to Hogwarts at a quarter to six with the included package._

_Please use an engorgio charm on it before returning with it. Enjoy the rest of your day._

_Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Hermione sat stunned at the letter. Dumbledore had set this up. The Headmaster of her school had set her up a booty call. She didn't know whether to thank the man or avoid him for the rest of her life.

"Well that waz nice of 'im." Fleur said reading the note for herself. Hermione looked at her in shock.

"What?" The french girl asked.

"Albus Dumbledore set us up a sex weekend, you're not at all embarrassed by that?" Hermione was afraid to her the answered when she saw Fleur's face stay neutral.

"Non, I will 'ave to zank 'im when I see 'im." She said finishing her toast and vanished the tray. Once again she stretched out her body and Hermione forgot about the rest of the world.

"Shower?" Fleur asked and tossed the duvet off of herself and strolled out of the room. Hermione wasn't even sure the shrieking shack had a shower, but she would follow that woman anywhere, especially if she was naked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry and Ron burst into the Headmaster's office as he was finishing a meeting with Professor McGonagall.

"Headmaster Professor she's gone!" Harry cried out.

"We looked everywhere, even went over the library twice, but she's nowhere."

The two adults stared down at their pupils in confusion, or at least one of them did.

"I can assure you that Miss Granger is fine, she is simply running an errand for me."

McGonagall gasped and snapped her head back towards the headmaster. "You sent a student off school grounds! Alone!"

"I can assure you Minerva that Miss Granger is more than capable of fending for herself. Besides I did not send her far. She will be back at a quarter to six." He told the three in front of him. Harry and Ron heaved a sigh of relief but McGonagall was having none of it.

"I have no doubt that Hermione can defend herself against a student, but what if she comes across one of them!" She knew it was stupid to avoid using the words 'death eater' in front of Harry and Ron, but she felt better with the less her students knew, especially those two.

"If comes across another Death Eater she just beat the crap out of 'em like she did the last time."

As soon as the words left his mouth Harry could tell they were the wrong thing to say in front of McGonagall. Ron however didn't notice and went on.

"What with all that training you put her through she's like a one woman army, not to mention a…" Harry slapped his hand over Ron's mouth and dragged him out of the office thanking the headmaster for clearing up the misunderstanding.

Once the door closed and Dumbledore was alone with his long-time friend and confidant he suddenly remembered an urgent letter from the Minister he must attend to and thanked Minerva for coming asking her to close the door behind her.

"Oh shut it Albus! You and I both know Fudge writes you every week asking for help and they have never been high up on your list of priorities. Now, what was all that Mister Weasley was spewing about Hermione fighting off death eaters and being trained." Her voice had taken on a deadly sharpness to it and she locked eyes with the man and waited for and explanation.

"It's private Minerva and I ask that you leave this alone. Trust me." His voice was pleading, but honest.

Knowing she would not get an answer from the man she let out an agitated breath and strode out of the office. Hermione was her best and, if she was honest, favorite student to ever grace the halls of this castle. She was intelligent, a quick study, always willing to lend a hand to her fellow house mates and even year mates. She had a bright future ahead of her. Minerva would not let Albus turn her into a weapon, no not this one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry finally released Ron when they were half way to the great hall.

"What the hell was that about?" He shouted at his friend.

"Didn't you see their faces. Honestly Ron, Dumbledore looked ready to hex you if you didn't shut it."

"What do you mean? It's McGonagall we're talking about. She part of the," This time he stopped himself and looked around before whispering, "she's part of the Order. She has to know."

"Ron she wasn't there when Hermione told us." Harry said in an equally hushed tone.

"So, doesn't mean she doesn't know." He argued. Harry wanted to smack the thick head boy but was afraid to break his hand.

"Hermione is McGonagall's favorite right?" He decided on a different tactic seeing Ron wasn't getting it. When he nodded his head in agreement Harry went on. "So, do you think we wouldn't have seen her all summer if she knew? That she wouldn't be watching Hermione like a hawk trying to protect her?" Harry practically saw the light bulb go on in Ron's head. He groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Yes you are." Harry told him throwing an arm around his shoulders and directing him the rest of the way to the great hall for breakfast.

As the two boys left a tabby cat made it way towards the transfiguration classrooms. It wore a worried expression on it's face, a very peculiar sight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I…love…you" Hermione said, punctuating each word with a thrust of her hips. Fleur moaned and cried and trashed as her orgasm crashed over her again.

"I love you too." She panted out, her voice raw with all the screaming she had done.

It was nearly dinner and Hermione needed to be going soon. She had attempted to dress and Fleur had attempted to help, but instead they found themselves once again on the bed exhausted.

"Okay darling, this time for real, I must get ready to leave."

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Non, not yet, stay a bit longer."

"If I do that I'll be staying until Monday morning." When she tried to pull out of Fleur the devious veela flexed her inner muscles and held Hermione there, causing her to begin to harden again.

"Fleur." She let out a pitiful moan.

"Fine, I will see you Monday anyway." She released her lover and whimpered as she left her body. They dressed and Hermione made sure to scourgify herself and her clothes. The last thing she needed to do was walk back onto school grounds smelling like a brothel. Sighing she made her way downstairs begin careful not to forget Dumbledore's package. She smirked as she watched Fleur stepping gingerly, at the trap door she pulled Fleur in one last searing kiss before she disappeared below.

Once the door was shut she began walking down the path that lead back to the castle, pausing only to draw her wand and enlarge the package she was carrying.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry and Ron where about to head down to dinner, but decided to check the Marauders' Map one last time before going.

"Anything?" Ron asked, the two had been keeping one eye on the clock and the other on the map for the past few minutes. It was almost a quarter to six and they knew Hermione would never show up late if she could help it.

"Oi, Potter Weasley lets go before the elves run out of food." Lee called out to them.

Seamus smirked and said, "Not likely, the Weasley they have to worry about is still up here." He ducked the pillow that Ron tossed his way and looked back at Harry.

"Alright, let's go." Harry spelled the map blank and folded it up, sticking it back in his trunk under his invisibility cloak.

As the students made their way to the great hall so did the teachers. The last of which was taking her time on the journey to the blusterous hall. As Minerva walked along one of the outdoor corridors she passed the whomping willow. She stopped and admired the ancient tree. 'Too bad it's beauty can only be enjoyed from a distance.' She thought to herself. As she was about to turn away something caught her attention. The normally swaying tree suddenly went rigid, as if it was frozen solid. She watched the tree stay like this and then it began to move again, as if a switch had been flicked off than back on again. Shaking her head she continued on her way. Hermione held still in the shadows until McGonagall was safely inside the building. Even with the disillusionment charm she didn't want to run the risk of being caught.

As Hermione neared the great hall she spotted Dumbledore talking with Snape in front of the open doors. She understood what they were doing and followed their lead. She strolled up to the two men and waited to be acknowledged. If no one else the two men talking would get defiantly get Harry and Ron's attention. Her presenting Dumbledore with the package would confirm whatever cover he had created for her.

"May we help you with something Granger?" Snape asked sneering at her.

 **'Ooo, very scary.'** She taunted the man. His sneer dropped to a frown for a second before returning. They were lucky Dumbledore had his back to the door as he nearly laughed at the jab.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"Headmaster here is the package you asked me to get." She said handing the wrapped box to the older man.

"Ah yes thank you Miss Granger." He said taking the box and shrinking it down again to place in his pocket. He nodded at the both of them and walked away.

The two stayed there, silently challenging each other to see who would be the first to walk away.

**'You smell like a whore.'**

**'Jealous?'**

The older man sneered at her again and left her in a whirl of black robes. Smirking Hermione went for bonus points.

**'Dramatic much.'**

**'Shut up.'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

Hermione had used the excuse of being tired and needing to prepare for Monday to get out of answering Harry, Ron and Ginny's questions of her whereabouts Sunday. As they finished up [breakfast](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/15/Veela_and_the_beast) she rolled her eyes at Ron and Harry putting the finishing touches on their divinations work. Lavender had been watching them the whole morning sending smiles to Ron and sneering at Hermione every time the boy said something to her. Looking across at the other red head sitting in front of her Ginny informed her that Ron had broken down and asked Lavender for help.

"Oh no, does he know she has a crush on him." Hermione groaned, she could already imagine the all-nighters she and Pavarati would be pulling talking about how he had strutted up to her and asked for help.

"Well if he didn't before he will now." Ginny said smirking at her brother as he caught Lavender's eyes and nodded his thanks again to her. Her looked ready to pass out and quickly turned to her friend so they could analyze his latest indication she indeed did exist. Ginny rolled her eyes at the girls.

As breakfast finished up the trio walked to the transfiguration wing for their first class. When they walked in Hermione sensed a shift in her [teacher](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/15/Veela_and_the_beast). Looking up she saw McGonagall subtly studying her. Hermione brushed off the odd moment and took her usual seat. As class wore on she couldn't help but feel she was being watched but every time she looked up her professor would be looking elsewhere. Harry noticed Hermione's slight agitation and leaned closer to his friend.

"Something wrong?" he whispered making certain McGonagall didn't see him.

"Is it just me or has McGonagall been watching me since the moment I walked in?" After she asked she heard an [audible](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/15/Veela_and_the_beast) gulp from Ron who began concentrating very hard on his rock. Looking back at Harry she could tell something had happened while she was gone. Harry mouthed 'later' to her. Hermione wasn't satisfied and she did the only thing she could. She used her legimency on Harry.

She gently entered his mind and found it completely unguarded. As she had hoped he was thinking about what had happened. She caught glimpses of the boys running around the [school](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/15/Veela_and_the_beast) looking for her, checking every place they could think of. Finally giving up they raced across school grounds to Dumbledore's office, bursting in on a meeting between the man and McGonagall. The scene then jerked to the two boys out in the hall and Harry telling Ron he shouldn't have said something in front of her.

"Miss Granger." The sharp voice of the teacher in question broke her concentration. "If you are done daydreaming could you please show me how far you have gotten on your assignment."

Without thinking Hermione waved her wand over the rock and it transformed into an exact replica of the goblet in their book. When she heard the gasps of several [students](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/15/Veela_and_the_beast) she realized her mistake too late. She had performed wordless magic on a spell they had just been introduced to at the beginning of class.

"I see you have mastered this spell, perhaps you can try something from the next chapter?" McGonagall challenged. Hermione could feel the anger radiating off her and the look of confirmation in her eyes had her both confused and worried. "Well Miss Granger?"

"I-I don't think I'm ready for any of those spell yet professor."

"I see. Back to your rocks." Her stern tone had everyone focusing on their rocks rather than the extraordinary bit of magic Hermione had performed. McGonagall reached over to her open book and flipped to the next page, on it was another goblet except this one was more detailed. "I expect you to have a perfect replica by the end of class." With that the witch walked away.

Hermione saw a few Ravenclaws turning to see the spell McGonagall had assigned to her, their eyes widened and they quickly flipped back to the simpler version that was giving them trouble. The rest of her time in class was spent purposely messing up the spell before getting it right just as the period ended. Everyone grabbed their bags and began heading for the door.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall called out to her, "if you would stay a moment."

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, the latter avoiding her eyes, and told them to on without her. Once the boys were gone the door to the classroom was closed and warded.

"You were faking the troubles you were having with that spell." McGonagall told her.

"Yes I was." Hermione wasn't sure if it was the right thing to admit, but she knew McGonagall would see through a lie.

"What happened to you this summer Hermione?" McGonagall asked. The question caught Hermione off guard.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" McGonagall asked a little annoyed, she knew something had happened but she didn't know what.

"Nothing, nothing happened. I must go Professor or I'll be late." Panic hit Hermione when she realized Dumbledore hadn't told McGonagall about what happened. She couldn't be the one to tell her, it would be like telling her parents, she couldn't do that.

"Hermione. Hermione wait a second." McGonagall was shocked when Hermione broke through the wards she placed on the door. They were simple, sure, but not something a fifth year could break. The girl walked out of the room and headed straight for the dungeons.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"A knock would be nice." The dark man quipped when she came bursting in. He took one look at her and pulled a chair for her to sit on. "What is it? Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione just sat there, tears gathering in her eyes. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to talk. "Minerva knows." She said. Severus placed a chair next to hers and draped an arm around her. It was one of those moments where Hermione really felt like they were family. The two sat in silence until Hermione spoke again. "I don't think she knows exactly what happened, but she knows something's wrong."

"How?"

"I fucked up."

"Big surprise." Severus joked.

"Shut up. I performed wordless magic on what was suppose too be an advanced transfiguration."

"Is that all? Don't worry, she'll just pawn it off on you being a know-it-all swot."

"There's more. Harry and Ron went to Dumbledore yesterday looking for me. They walked in when McGonagall was in there and Ron started saying some stuff. I don't know what, but she's watching me now like she's trying to figure it out."

"Well we'll just have to let Albus deal with that won't we."

Hermione nodded and waited for Severus to issue her detention for being late to class for later that night. He was supposed to issue it in potions class but they figured 'why wait'.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I still can't believe he gave you detention!" Ron said. Lowering his voice he added, "After everything you've been through this summer."

"It's fine Ron. I'll see you two tomorrow." Hermione waved bye to them and began walking to her 'detention'. Half way out side she was about to cast a disillusionment charm on herself when she picked up a familiar scent, except this time it had a more feline tint to it. Hermione sighed and changed her direction, heading for the dungeons instead.

"Miss Granger." Severus answered the knock on his classroom door with some surprise.

**'She followed me.'**

"Your late, don't ever be again." He said, slipping back into character. He opened the door and let her in, spotting the tabby cat in the shadows of the hall. Once the door was shut Hermione sent a patronus to Dumbledore. They heard the fire in Snape's adjacent office flare and a second later the man walked out and opened the door.

"Come in Minerva." He called into the darkened hall. There was a slight pause before they heard something making its way down the hall.

The tabby cat walked into the room and transformed back into its human form. A very miffed McGonagall stared back at the three in the room.

 **'I feel it would be wise if we shared your condition with Minerva.'** Dumbledore sent them.

 **'Are you scared of her Albus?'** Severus asked smirking at the man.

 **'Not in the slightest.'** He huffed.

 **'He's scared.'** Hermione added with a smirk of her own.

"Miss Granger I believe you are late to an appointment." Dumbledore said holding the door opened for her. Hermione said her goodbyes and left the two men to break the news to McGonagall.

Making her way to the shrieking shack was simple enough. Once in the tunnel her pace quickened, she would be able to see Fleur again. Once at the trap door she unceremoniously tossed it open and hoisted herself up into the building and was greeted by a flipendo.

Looking up from her spot on the floor she saw Tonks standing in the hall with her wand out and a smirk on her face. "Wotcha Hermione."

"Hello Tonks." She greeted the woman and then the two began exchanging hexes.

When it looked like she was gaining the upper hand on the woman she was hit from behind and propelled into a wall splitting her lip. Whirling around she spotted Remus coming out from a nook in one of the walls.

"Constant vigilance." He said in his best Mad-eye voice.

The couple began a joint attack on Hermione forcing the girl to block and dodge their onslaught. Tonks had faltered for a second when she noticed Hermione begin to grow before her eyes, the slight pause leaving her open for attack. As soon as the jinx hit the woman a growl boomed from the opposite side of Hermione and Remus redoubled his attacks. The two werewolves went at it for a good thirty minutes before Tonks shot red sparks between the two halting their attacks.

"Good job." The older man panted dropping into a chair.

"You too." Hermione said following his move and sitting on the slightly burnt love seat.

"You can come down now Fleur." Tonks called up the stairs. Hermione broke into huge smile and Tonks laughed at the girl. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her and walked over to greet her mate.

Fleur walked into the room and went straight for Hermione. The embraced and shred a chaste kiss before returning to the love seat. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione and rested her head on the girls shoulder.

"Well at least I know you haven't gone soft on me." Remus said to Hermione.

"If that's all you needed to know you could have asked." Hermione said to him earning a laugh.

The four of them spent the first part of the night catching up and trading information. Tonks told them about the whispers sweeping through the ministry about He-who-must-not-be-named and how some people within the ministry were either hiding or destroying records from the first war.

"What records are missing?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly suspect lists and anything pointing a finger in the right direction. How about school, what's going on there after the great Snape-scape?" Tonks asked getting a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Not much to be honest. The Slytherins are steering clear for the most part and on guard 24/7."

"What's Albus say?" Remus asked.

"Same old same old."

"Ah, so speaking in nonsensical riddles." Tonks said and Hermione nodded.

"Okay break time over." Remus said hopping to his feet. "Let's start your training. I want to see how you're fighting changes when you've changed."

"You mean you can change at will?" Tonks asked surprised.

"Yes, Remus didn't tell you?"

"No." Tonks said hitting the man lightly in the chest.

"Per'aps I should go back upstairs." Fleur said. It had only been last night they were together, but that would mean nothing to the veela that was separated from its mate for a week.

"No you need to stay down here too. I want to make sure she can handle herself even with you in the room." Remus said to her. Tonks looked a little worried but held her tongue.

Hermione stood and focused on Damon. The wolf was still riled up from the blitz attack and being near Fleur again it practically burst to the surface. Tonks watched transfixed as Hermione morph in front of her eyes. Once she was done she opened her eyes to reveal a set of familiar looking golden orbs. Tonks subconsciously shifted towards Remus while Fleur moved towards Hermione.  
"Simply amazing" Remus muttered before refocusing his attention. When Tonks brushed up against him however he felt a pull deep within the pit of his being. "Perhaps you were right Fleur. Maybe you and Tonks should step out for this part."

"Oh right send the women to the lounge while you two get to play." Tonks joked but was secretly glad to be out of the room. She could only imagine the way Hermione or Moony would react if a hex came too close to her or Fleur. As she made her way to the door she noticed Fleur wasn't following her. Turning back she saw the veela standing by her mate. It seemed Hermione noticed this too and turned to her.

"Go." That dark voice said and Fleur turned and walked out. Tonks saw something flash across her face as she left the room and decided that while the wolves played she would talk with Fleur. As she walked out the room she heard one of the walls exploding as a hex crashed into it.

Making her way upstairs Tonks could hear the veela muttering to herself in french.

"You know," she said as she walked into the room, "it's hard for me to eavesdrop if I can't understand what's being said."

Fleur turned away from the woman a little embarrassed at being caught. So Tonks continued to speak. "You know as long as you've been part of the Order I don't think we've really spoken since that night I walked in on you and Hermione." When Fleur didn't say anything Tonks decided to push a little. "I saw that look you had when you walked out down there. If something is bothering you I can try and help. I've got my own wolf to ya know."

Fleur took a deep breath and turn back to look at Tonks. The woman's hair was a little purple and made Fleur smile. She motioned to two chairs by the fire and they sat.

"So then, tell Tonksie what the problem is." Fleur chuckled at the nickname and look up at the auror.

"I am a veela." She said and Tonks nodded and waited for her to go on. "I know you studied veela's in school, probably mostly how to spot and avoid our kind, or defend yourself if we attack." Tonks sent her a reluctant nod. It was true; most of her schooling on creatures was about identifying and defending against them never truly understanding them. "Veela, like most other creatures, have a roll they fill in the relationship. There is the dominate mate and the submissive one."

"And you're the submissive one." Tonks guessed.

"My veela is."

"Your veela, but not you."

"Oui."

"So that's what that was, your veela telling you to listen to Hermione."

"To obey, yes."

"And here I thought Remus was just old fashioned." She said with a smile.

Fleur snapped back, "It is not the same as with you and Remus. You don't have another being inside you forcing you to obey him, taunting you when you don't."

"True. When you say your veela you refer to it separately from yourself. You don't refer to yourselves as one being."

"No. My grand-mere tells me to accept the veela, but to do that I have to give up part of myself, my control."

"Has it ever happened before?"

The blond flushed a little and tried not to look at the bed behind her. "Oui, it haz."

"So why do you fight it now?"

"At Buexbatons I was Madame Maxime's golden student. She knew I came from a well- known family and measured me by a higher standard than the other students. I was always the leader, the one others turned to, looked up to."

"And you have to obey Hermione and you don't know how to handle that change."

"Yes. It is like my human side knows I am capable of being on my own and making decisions, but the veela…it does not understand that. It follows its mate, waits for Hermione to lead."

"Have you spoken to Hermione about this?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She told me she doesn't want me to bow down to her."

"But you're not bowing down."

"I feel like I am. I feel weak around her." Her voice took on a darker tone, one that chilled Tonks as she watched dark shadows slip into the beautiful girl's eyes.

"Fleur," Tonks said reaching over and taking her hand, "is there something else."

"The veela will give its mate what it wants, whether the human side agrees or not."

Tonks watched the girl for a second, confused at her words. When Fleur unconsciously looked at the bed the meaning hit Tonks like a physical slap.

"Fleur, has Hermione ever…."

"NO! No she would never."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Damon," at the confused look Tonks gave her she explained, "It's what I call her wolf, like with Remus and Moony." Tonks nodded and waited for her to go on. "Hermione can change at will, and when we are together she usually does. Damon knows it is the dominate and should Hermione ever lose the control she has over the wolf the veela will not let me defend myself."

Tonks looked at the girl with a kind of worried amazement. "You would have to submit."

"It has never happened, but the fear is there."

"I know what you mean." Her words caught Fleur and the french girl looked up at Tonks. "Remus may not change at will, but there have been times when we are together that I see Moony try and come out. His eyes shift to that bright gold and he gets an extra boost of strength. The first time it happened I pushed him off me. He felt so bad he avoided me at all costs, but eventually we ended up speaking after an Order meeting. He apologized and promised to leave me alone from then on. I asked him what exactly it was that had happened, you see I thought he was about to change right on top of me. He told me that the wolf would try and take advantage in situations like that, but he was strong enough to fight against it."

"Hermione has stopped before. If she senses my fear growing she will stop and force way any sign of the wolf." 'Well almost' Fleur thought to herself.

"So if Hermione has that kind of control over the wolf why do you worry?"

Fleur didn't have an answer. It was true Hermione could control the wolf with ease. And the wolf itself has never taken advantage of the girl, even when Hermione gave it an opportunity. So what was she scared of?

"If I may," Tonks said, she had been watching the french girl try and answer her question. "I think the problem is not with Hermione and the wolf, but with you and your veela. It has forced you into a place you're not comfortable with. It has made you the follower when you were always the leader." Tonks let her take in her words before going on. "Hermione would never take advantage of you, never take advantage of the veela within you. From what I understand she can control the wolf very well, calling it up and pushing it down as she pleases. To do that she needs to give up some form of control. Do you not trust your veela the way she trusts her wolf?"

Fleur sat stunned by the question. She had always been told by her grand-mere that the veela was a powerful creature and she should be proud to have it within her, but every time she saw her change or her mother change it frightened her. They lost themselves in the creature; let it change everything about them. Fleur didn't want that. She didn't want something living inside her that had that much power over her. 'The veela is a creature of love.' She was told time and time again, but try as she might every time she looked at a fully transformed veela she only saw a monster. She could not see herself becoming one of those hideous things, and every time she did change it killed her the next morning knowing that the veela had won. Even if it was just for one night, one hour, the veela had won, had proven it was stronger. It had shown Fleur to be the weak one. She didn't want to become trapped in the veela as the veela was trapped in her.

As she sat there with Tonks watching her, she realized that the auror was right. She didn't trust her veela. She feared the creature and its ability to show her how weak she really was, to humiliate her by taking control of her own body, by making her fear the love of her life. Tears came to her eyes and she answered the waiting witch.

"You're right, I don't trust the veela."

"Your veela may not let you hurt Hermione, but Hermione would never hurt you. You may not trust the veela, but trust in Hermione. Trust Hermione to love you and respect you no matter what."

"How can you love a monster like the veela?"

"Same way you love a beast like a werewolf, just open your heart to them."

The two sat in the quiet room for a while until a particularly large blast rocked the house.

"I thinks those two have had enough fun by themselves." Tonks said getting to her feet and drawing her wand. "What say you we go and join them?"

Fleur pulled her wand and the two headed down stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

By mid-night the four combatants were completely worn out and the shack was back to its original disheveled form. Remus was laid out on the floor near Tonks who was leaning up against the remains of a wall watching the two love birds, as she had taken to calling them. Said love birds were sitting across from her leaning on one another sharing light kisses. Both were working hard not to give the other couple a show, not that Tonks would mind as she so sweetly stated earlier in the night. After the auror and veela rejoined the [training](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/16/Veela_and_the_beast) things got a little more heated between Remus and Hermione, each trying to protect their love. Fleur and Tonks mostly traded light hexes with one another, giving out advice on one another's weaknesses. The two had to unfortunately place both Hermione and Remus in full body binds when a deflected hex caught Fleur on her arm.

"Well, I think that is good enough for one night." Tonks wheezed out and looked around the room seeing that everyone was in agreement.

"Please tell me this isn't going to be an every night thing." Hermione said feeling thoroughly exhausted.

"No." Remus said turning to look at her. "Just three times a week. Snape and Dumbledore will also be testing your occlumency during the day."

"Great." Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Fleur had begun running her hand across Hermione's stomach at some point and it was now drifting dangerously low.

"I think it's time we left, don't you Remus." Tonks said jumping to her feet and pulling the tired werewolf up to his. He nodded his agreement and Hermione and Fleur stood and walked them to the front door. It was heavily warded and took the man five minutes to take them all down. They said their goodbyes once more and left.

Fleur placed all the wards [back up](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/16/Veela_and_the_beast) and turned in time to be pushed up against the door and have her lips devoured by Hermione. The two broke apart when air became an issue. Hermione wasted no time; quickly lifting the beautiful girl off the ground she carried her up the stairs and down the hall. Once they were inside Hermione was surprised when Fleur climbed out of her arms. She pointed at the bed and Hermione walked over and sat down upon it. As she watched the stunning blonde she noticed that, for the first time, Fleur seemed unsure of herself. She was questioning something, but Hermione didn't know what.

"Fleur." She said in a soft voice. "What's wrong darling?" Fleur turned and looked over at the girl and saw such love and concern that she had her answer.

The gorgeous blonde began to sway her hips lightly. "You 'ave learned about ze veela, non?" Hermione nodded her head, but her eyes were on the softly swaying hips. "You 'ave read about it all in books. About ze games we play, ze many many ways we can seduce, non?" Hermione nodded again and watched as the girls hands began to run over her body. "I do not believe I 'ave ever shown you ze dance of the veela." Hermione couldn't move, couldn't speak. All she could do was watch the woman in front of her. "Would you like to see?" Fleur asked in a whisper. Her hips began to sway a little faster as she ran her hands up her sides and brought them to rest above her head. Slowly twirling her body she began to step closer to Hermione, but made sure to keep out of arms reach. The crackle of the fire and Hermione's heavy breaths were the only sounds in the room. Fleur danced to a song only she could hear, one deep inside her, one that only her kind knew. She brought her hands down and stretched them out as she bent back and gracefully fell to her knees. She ran her hands along her sides again and pulled her wand from her pocket. Looking up at Hermione she ran the wand down her body, her shirt and pants disappearing leaving her in matching red lacy underclothes. Pointing the wand at Hermione she devested all the girl's clothes. Hermione moved forward to pull the veela to her but she shook her finger at the hungry werewolf. For a second she thought this wasn't the best idea when a flash of anger crossed Hermione's face. She stayed still, looking up into golden eyes and waited. Hermione looked down at the half naked girl on the floor and sat back. Fleur tossed her wand away from her and began ghosting her hands over smooth pale skin. She sat up on her knees and began rocking her hips before rising up from the ground. She brought her arms above her head and began twirling again slow at first, and then she began to rock her hips harder. She brought her hands down and ran them over her body, pressing them into her. She rolled her head, her silky blonde hair covering her flawless face. Hermione sat and watched, struggling to draw breath from the sheer beauty of it all.

Then Fleur began to change. Her body began to jerk slightly interrupting the seductive flow of the dance. She dropped her head forward, making sure to hide her face in her now dull looking blonde hair. She still danced, twirled and swayed, along with the jerking and dampening of her beauty. Soft curves began to sharpen and feathers started to sprout from her body. After two turns she was nearly completely covered in them. That's when she stopped and fell to her knees, this time not with grace she once possessed. Hermione stood from the bed, but didn't go near her, something telling her to wait. Staring down she watched as something began to grow from Fleur's back, just below her shoulder blades. A pained cry rushed from her as her flesh ripped open and two wings burst forth. Hermione's jaw dropped. Of all the times they've been together when both changed, Fleur had never sprouted wings. In fact, Fleur had never sprouted wings since she came into her inheritance. Her mind crashing back to her Hermione bolted to the girl on the floor and wrapped her arms around her. Fleur struggled at first, tried to get away, but Hermione was too strong.

"Please don't." a broken sob came from the veela. "Please don't look at me." She begged and once again tried to push Hermione away.

"Why not love?" Hermione asked the struggling girl in her arms.

"I am hideous! Don't look at me!" She shouted at Hermione and began pushing against her, trying to break her hold, this time using her veela strength to her advantage. However it still wasn't enough.

"Fleur, Fleur would you stop for a second please." Hermione said grimacing as one the veela's talons stabbed into her arm.

Fleur continued to struggle for another minute before breaking down again. "Please, please 'Ermione just go. Just leave me."

"Why Fleur, what's wrong, please tell me?"

"DO YOU NOT SEE ME! That is what's wrong!" She shouted at Hermione.

Hermione gently cupped Fleur's face and waited for her to look up. When she did Hermione began to speak. "All I see is the love of my life, my mate, and the most beautiful being in the world."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it is true." Hermione said with such conviction as she wiped away falling tears.

"You don't think I am hideous?"

"No I don't."

A rough skinned talon came up and rested on Hermione's cheek. The werewolf smiled and turned her head to kiss it before pulling Fleur into a heated kiss.

When they broke apart Fleur whispered, "I don't understand how you can love me."

"Sweetheart, I don't understand how you can love a sixteen year-old sex changing werewolf, but I know you do."

"It is not the same. You don't have to love me."

"Your right, I don't. But I very much do and that will never change."

Fleur looked at Hermione and saw amber eyes filled with love and devotion. She then pulled back and trailed her eyes down Hermione's body and back up again. "You're right, I don't know why I love you." She said a playful voice.

Hermione wrapped one arm around Fleur and trailed the other down her feathered torso coming to a rest just above her sex. "Why don't I remind you." She ripped the offending piece of silk off the veela began rubbing her aching center. Fleur moaned at the contact and arched her back. Hermione made quick work of the matching bra and dipped her head to tease the veela's breasts. Licking and nibbling each one before taking her right nipple into her mouth. Fleur gasped when her warm tongue circled the hard bud and sharp teeth racked at it. Hermione began trailing kisses up Fleur's chest and neck.

"You…are the…most …beautiful…creature… in the world." She said between kisses. Hermione placed a scorching kiss on the veela's lips and pulled her onto her lap, letting her throbbing member rest against Fleur's center. Fleur moaned at the contact. "Do you feel what you do to me?" Hermione asked pushing herself against Fleur. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione and began rubbing herself against the werewolf. "I love you. Whether with skin or feathers you are who my heart yearns for."

Fleur pulled her lips to hers and kissed like there would be no tomorrow, slipping her tongue in the girls mouth muting their moans. Hermione lay back down and pulled the veela down with her. As they kissed Fleur began to rock her hips earning whimpers and moans from the body under her. Smirking she sat up and looked down at Hermione, her amber eyes were begging for release, but underneath that was such awe and love that it struck Fleur.

"You really love me, even like this." She said. Hermione nodded.

The veela lifted herself up and pressed her entrance against the throbbing member watching Hermione toss her head back with a hiss of pleasure. She lowered herself down slowly, enjoying the feeling of Hermione twitching under her.

Once settled on the girl she began to rock and roll her hips. Hermione was whimpering and moaning under her. Fleur started to lose herself in the rhythm of their lust. Hermione began thrusting into the veela above her. Reaching up and running her hands along toned thighs and now sharp hips. She loved the feel of soft feathers between her fingers and much as soft skin underneath them. Hard grunts soon replaced quiet moans as their loving rhythm turned to a fast rough passion fueled pace. Fleur tossed her head back as Hermione fully buried herself in her and pulled out only to quickly fill her again. Hermione watched the veela lose herself to the sensation of it all and gasped as Fleur spread her wings. The display was so over whelming that she faltered in her pace. Fleur hardly felt the misstep she was so lost in the feeling of Hermione and herself. It had never felt this good. Every part of her being was hyper sensitive and from the feel of Hermione's hand to her sex Fleur felt it all like never before. And as Hermione sat up and pulled her body flush against hers she was put on the edge, so close to tumbling over. Hermione doubled her pace and Fleur dug her talons into her shoulders trying to hold on, to draw this out longer. Hermione started kissing and nipping at her chest and neck, growling as she felt Fleur twitch around her. Grabbing Fleur's head and pulling her close Hermione growled out, "come for me my veela" before covering Fleur's mouth with her own. Hermione felt her scream of ecstasy as it shook their kiss.

They fell back on the cool wooden floor breathless. Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur and held her close. They lay in silence for a while before Fleur was finally able to speak.

"Zank you."

"For what?" Hermione asked looking down at the girl.

"For loving me." Fleur said looking up at her.

"How could I not."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ron…Ron…RON!"

"Huh what?" The ginger boy snapped his head up to find Harry looking down at him.

"I've been calling you. Come on lets go to bed, we interrogate Hermione tomorrow." The two had stayed up waiting for Hermione to get back from detention, but it became clear to them after four hours that detention was a cover up for something else.

"Yeah. Bed." Ron was able to get out before stumbling up the stares to the boys dormitory.

Harry shook his head at his friend and picked up the book he had been reading. It was Ron's old DADA book. He turned the book over to see what Ron had been reading. **_Werewolves: Ten ways to identify and destroy the beast._** Harry looked up at the stairs Ron had just gone up and back down at the book. He would need to talk to Ron about this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> I dedicate this to those who try and hide what they see as flaws. To those who try and disown imperfections they see within themselves, those who are ashamed of what they hide. Know this; magic exists in our world. It is the same magic that J.K. used to save Harry. Love. Know that when you strip away all the things you use to cover up that which you find hideous in and on yourself, there will be someone who will look at you and see the most beautiful creature in all the world.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

When Hermione finally snuck back into Gryffindor tower she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She hadn't expected the conversation she had with Fleur and it caught the girl off guard. On the way back to the castle she was reminded of Dumbledore and Severus's conversation with Minerva and felt another weight added to her.

Senses still high she picked up a faint scent of Harry and Ron. She suspected the two had attempted to wait up for her but given up not long ago. She quietly made her way up to her dorm and changed, settled in and rested for what was left of the night.

"Mione. Mione. Mione wake up would you."

A sleepily Hermione pried open one eye and looked around. She caught a flash of red hair and the female voice told her it was Ginny. Hermione was about to tell her to go back to bed when she heard Paverati and Lavander talking loudly and knew it was morning.

"Immup" she mumbled to her friend and tossed the blankets off her. Ginny waited until she actually saw Hermione get out of bed before heading back to the common room to wait for her.

By the time they got down to the great hall most of the student body had already eaten and were now just chatting before first class started. Hermione sat down and immediately piled her plate high with whatever was in arms reach. Once the smell of food hit her she realized how starving she was after last night's activities. Her friends eyed her for a second but eventually went back to strategizing for their first quidditch practice.

 **'You look utterly revolting eating like that'** Severus's snide voice echoed through her mind. Hermione had half a mind to flip off the potions master but decided against it.

 **'Well excuse me, but I had a very active night last night'** she shot back.

**'Don't tell me the mutt and the ditzy auror worked you that hard.'**

**'No, but Fleur did.'**

A loud choking sound echoed through the hall and the [students](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/17/Veela_and_the_beast) and teachers turned to see Dumbledore wiping sputtered pumpkin juice off his robes. Hermione turned away red faced and Severus nearly keeled over trying to contain his laughter.

Hermione reached over for her goblet and was about to drink when she picked up a faint scent of something else. She looked down at the liquid and saw it was a little lighter than usual. She looked around the room to see if anyone was watching her, in particular a platinum blonde prat. When she spied no students watching her she turned to the staff table. Dumbledore was doing a good job of avoiding her eyes and so she turned to Severus. The dark man flicked his eyes in her direction and picked up his own goblet and drank from it. Hermione looked back at cup in the hand and took a tentative sip. She immediately felt a jolt of energy course through her and downed the rest of the juice. Setting the empty goblet down she felt the invigoration draught kick in and awaken her still groggy body. She sent a thankful glance at the sly potions master and was about to look away when she noticed McGonagall's seat empty. She couldn't help the dread that filled her when she thought about facing the woman in a few minutes time.

"Come on, don't want to be late" Harry said rising to his feet and dragging Ron with him.

Hermione wanted to make up an excuse or ask Dumbledore or Severus to pull her out of class, but she knew she had to face the woman sooner or later. Accepting her fate she walked with her friend towards the transfiguration's class. By the time they arrived several other students were there and, luckily, occupying McGonagall. The trio took their usual seats and pulled out their books, opening them to the page written on the board. Hermione felt a sudden shift in the air and turned to see McGonagall staring at her. The older woman's eyes welled with tears, but she pushed them back and looked away. McGonagall walked to the front of the class and cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Today is a simple day. Complete the spell on the assigned page and you may leave class early." With that the students went to work.

Looking down at their books they saw the spell in question was the vanishing spell. Hermione had mastered the spell in under an hour and knew most of the other students would as well, with the exception of a few Gryffindor's. She heard Harry and Ron skim the texts before they grinned at each other thinking it would be a piece of cake. Hermione could feel McGonagall's eyes burning into her and she knew the woman would want to speak with her. Taking her time she read through the whole chapter, twice, before picking up her wand. As expected about two thirds of the class were gone by the one hour mark. Neville had managed to vanish his desk rather than the brick on top of it. Both his and Dean's fell on their feet and they had to be sent to Pomfrey. Harry had managed to vanish his brick and was waiting for Ron. He had a feeling Hermione was stalling, and by the looks McGonagall was sending her he knew he was right. Coming up on the ninety minute mark McGonagall got fed up with the red headed boy and excused him and Harry.

"But I haven't gotten it yet" Ron said.

"Ask Potter to show you" McGonagall told him, ushering the two boys out the door.

"What about…" She didn't give Ron enough time to finish his question and shut the door in his face. She locked and warded the heavy oak ingress with more advanced wards then she used last time and turned to the only other person in the room.

Minerva walked past her and into her office, leaving the door open for Hermione. She lit the fireplace and stared into the roaring flames, heavy tears running down her face.

Hermione could sense her grief, practically taste it. It saddened and offended her at the same time.

"I'm not dead you know" she said to the older witch after a while. Minerva went to speak, but couldn't find her voice. "I assume Dumbledore and Severus told everything."

"I'm not sure Albus has ever told anyone everything they needed to know" she said turning around. Hermione saw her eyes swollen and red. Minerva walked over and sat in the chair across from the girl.

"What did they tell you?"

"They said that… that you were at-attacked by Greyback," she had to struggle to get the next words out, "and that he had bitten you." Her voice cracked and she had to take a deep breath to stop from breaking down again. Severus had to give her a calming draught when they had told her. She spent most of the night crying and cursing the two men. She had come so close to using an unforgivable, closer then she had ever come before in her life.

Hermione waited for her to gather herself before speaking. "That is true." Taking a moment she asked her next question. "What else did they say?"

"That you are in training." She said the last words with such hatred. She knew what they meant by 'training'. They were putting her favorite student trough boot camp so she could sacrifice herself in the war. She knew when Harry and Ron were old enough they would do the same to them and then send the three off on a suicide mission. These were children, when would Albus take notice of that!

"Do think the Dark Lord cares that we are children?" Hermione's question broke Minerva out of her reverie. She looked up in shock at the girl. "He tried to kill Harry when he was a baby." Hermione went on. "Do you think he will care that we are still in school? I know you don't like what is happening to me, but look at what has already happened. Perhaps if I had been better trained I could have defended myself. I wouldn't have let my guard down and would still not know what wolfsbane taste like, or what it feels like to have my body twist and bend and crack and rearrange itself every full moon. I would know where my parents are! I would know what it's like to have a normal life!" She shouted, tears breaking free and raining down her face.

Minerva rushed to her and pulled Hermione into her arms. Her arms that in that moment felt so much like Hermione's mothers. Her arms that felt so safe and welcoming, so much like family. She clung to Minerva for dear life, like she use to do to her mother during thunderstorms, when the lights would go out and there was only darkness she had her mom to cling on to. That's all she wanted now, her mom to cling on to till the storm passed and the sun shone again.

Minerva sent a note to Hagrid saying Hermione was assisting her in some work and that she would not be attending class. The two sat in silence, allowing them time to recover. After a cup of tea Minerva called over several item from around her room. Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Let's see how good Albus and Severus are at transfiguration shall we." With that she began testing Hermione's knowledge of the art. They spent the remaining time transfiguring whatever was around them into whatever they wished it to be. Minerva had to admit she was very impressed. Hermione could easily teach a N.E.W.T level course today. Minerva tested out her other skills as well, including her legillimency and occlumency, and was once again highly impressed.

When lunch came around she bid the girl goodbye and headed off the find Dumbledore and give him another piece of her mind.

As Hermione walked down an empty hall she felt a prickling at the back of her neck. She felt a shift within herself, Damon was becoming hyper aware of its surrounding. In the blink of an eye she had crouched and spun around as a red bolt of magic soared over head. She drew her wand and blasted part of the wall apart. She could hear someone running away and rushed after them. Coming to a corner she stopped and waited to see if she heard anything else. Senses on high alert told her who had attacked her.

"Goyle" she grunted out. Looking around the corner she saw no one. Quickly repairing the damaged wall she hurried off to the great hall for lunch.

Walking into the entry hall she spotted a fuming Ron and Harry. Harry noticed her first and pulled Ron away for the open doors and toward her. As they approached Ron kept his eyes trained on the doors and Hermione looked into his mind.

_'Where's the mudblood Weasley?' Draco asked sneering at him and Harry as the group of Slytherin's behind him laughed._

_'Stuff it ferret!' Ron shouted at him._

_The group turned to see an out of breath Goyle running up to them, smirk on his face. Malfoy turned back to them with a smile._

_'Might I suggest the infirmary if you can't find the filthy thing. Merlin I hope her blood doesn't stain the floor.' He said and walked into the great hall._

"Don't worry the lumbering oaf missed" she told them, her anger rising. Harry let go of Ron and grabbed Hermione pulling her quickly out of the hall and into a side room.

"Hermione you need to calm down" he told her sounding desperate.

"Where did you two go?" Ron called out rounding the corner and coming to a halt.

He looked at Hermione and anger was replaced with fear. Golden eyes appraised him while Harry gripped a now vary toned arm. She had some added height as well as an aura of menacing power. Ron gripped his wand tighter and began to run over last night's reading in his mind. Harry saw the shift in his friend and stepped between him and Hermione.

"Hermione, breathe. You need to calm down, you're changing."

She looked down into his worried eyes and knew he was right. Closing her eyes she began to release the anger inside her and calm herself. Taking deep slow breathes she eased Damon down and gained control of her body. When she felt Harrys grip ease to a gentle touch she opened her eyes. He smiled when he saw amber eyes meet his emerald.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Seems I scared Malfoy enough to leave me alone, but not enough to stop him from ordering his friends to do the same."

"I'm sticking with you from now on, okay." She knew it wasn't a question and simply agreed. It would be safer in the end. Slytherin's wouldn't attack unless they had the upper hand and the less attacks the less chances of her accidentally injuring or killing one of them.

They turned to walk out and Harry saw Ron wasn't waiting for them. He sighed, but didn't say anything only promising himself to speak with the boy before he did something stupid.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

As the weeks went on Harry kept up with his promise of escorting Hermione around the [school](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/18/Veela_and_the_beast). The Gryffindors surprised Hermione by actually taking notice of this and before she knew it there was a pack of her house mates following her and Harry, though they thought it was Harry that needed protecting. Most of the upper class men joined them with the exception of one red head.

Harry was starting to get worried about Ron. He watched his friend retreat into himself like he had during the fourth year. Hermione noticed the shift too and had asked Harry about it. He lied to her and told her that Lavender was making his life hell, she accepted the answer but both knew he was lying. Hermione chose not to deal with Ron's newest issue, between [training](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/18/Veela_and_the_beast), school, and Fleur she had little time to deal with his bullshit.

"See you later Hermione" Harry told her as she walk out of the common room. Her weekend disappearances and Monday night detentions had become a regular thing. The house was completely livid at Snape. He seemed to have it out for constantly calling her out in class and handing her detention like it was going out of style. To make matters worse the Slytherins had gotten out of their funk and were now back to their usual charming selves.

"Night Harry, night Ron" she called back as she left.

As soon as the portrait closed Ron slammed his book down on the table. He and Harry were the last two left in the common room.

"She's training you know." He said it with such cynicism that Harry knew tonight was the night he let it all out.

"Yeah I guessed that. At least one of is."

"That's just it though! Only she's being trained. What about me and you huh? We're part of this too, especially you. You're the one who has to fight him in the end!"

"Ron calm down."

"No! Harry think about it mate. It's you who has to fight in the end why are they not training you then, why only her?"

Harry tried to say something but he couldn't. Ron had a point. He was the one everybody was trying to protect, the one who would have to fight in the end. So why is it he hadn't even been taught a decent protection spell or defensive or offensive spell. Why was he being kept in the dark?

"You know I'm right Harry."

"Let's just go to sleep Ron" Harry said closing his books and gathering his things. Ron followed his lead knowing he'd gotten his point through.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Miss Granger."

"Professor McGonagall" Hermione happily greeted her professor. The strain between the two had lessened since their last encounter and now McGonagall accompanied her to the Womping Willow every Monday. Dumbledore had asked her if she was willing to assign detention to Hermione to take some of the heat off Severus and she fiercely refused. The potions professor said he had no problem being the bad guy; he rather enjoyed pissing off the house of lions.

"Meeting with you instructors again?"

"Yes."

"And who are they again I keep forgetting."

"You know I'm not going to tell you that. You'll just hex them at the next order meeting and take points from their former houses."

"Well it serves them right" McGonagall huffed. She had already taken an extreme amount of points from Slytherin for Snape's involvement and Hermione didn't want Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to suffer the same.

"It's for the best, you know that" Hermione told her as they reached the tree.

"Doesn't mean I have to like or approve of it" she said eyeing the tree. When all this was over she was going to plug every secret passage in and out of the school if it killed her.

Hermione stilled the tree and slipped into the hole near its trunk, reversing the spell as soon as she was safe.

When she came to the latch that leads to the shack she opened it with extreme caution. Tonks had taken to blasting her across the room as soon as the door opened up. She learned to let Damon come to the surface enough to heighten her senses. The wolf greatly appreciated the trust she displayed and helped her as best it could.

She didn't feel or smell anyone nearby and she slowly made her way into the building. She rolled and hid in a nook and nearly busted out laughing. She felt like she was in some bad spy film and 007's theme was playing in her head. Shaking off her momentary lapse she made her way into the house.

Between Dumbledore, Severus, and Remus the shack's interior was constantly changing. It reminded her of the Room of Requirement at the school. Every week it would shift to suit the needs of her mentors. There was only one room that stayed the same. Hermione's eyes went to the staircase and she felt a pull from deep within towards it.

A creak of floorboards in the kitchen distracted her and she let go of her and she snapped back to her 'mission'.

Slowly making her way down the hall she picked up a scent to her left and headed for it. Blasting a door off its hinges she ran into the room and found nothing. Confusion set in followed by a stunner to the back.

Remus woke her up almost immediately. "What did we discuss last week?" He asked her, disappointment in his voice.

"Shit, I forgot."

"That's right you forgot. Look being a werewolf is both an advantage and disadvantage. If the death eaters know about you, and I'm sure they do, they will find you weaknesses. Scenting helps but it can easily be manipulated and used to distract you."

"Sorry."

"Let's try this again. Go find Tonks." He sat in one of the chairs in the living area and waited for her to bring back her prey.

She cleared the first floor and cautiously headed up the steps, being sure to skip the ones she knows creak. Coming up she found nearly double the amount of doors there usually was and silently cursed. Casting a disillusionment charm on herself she went to the first door. There was to smells or noise coming from within, still she readied herself for attack in case.

The room was empty as she thought, making her way out she cast a warning charm on the door that would go off should someone open it. She moved quietly through the next four doors, all of them empty like the first. The sixth door held Tonks's scent, but it was weak and smelled off.

Remus had told her about spells and charms used by trackers to distract and mislead werewolves. They would capture their scent in a ball of magic and use it to draw the wolves into traps. He said if you're on wolfsbane you can learn to spot and avoid these things. Tonks had used this to set a trap. Hermione carefully checked the door and found some Weasley twins staples.

She knew the auror wasn't behind the door and moved on. As she made her way down the hall she spotted several small booby-traps and deftly avoided those as well. Coming to the end of hall she picked up Fleur's scent. It wasn't like the one's she had smelled earlier; this one was her mate for sure.

Walking into the room she found the gorgeous girl sitting on a chair by the fireplace reading a book.

"I take it you're not taking part in my training tonight" Hermione said, eyes trailing up and down the sinfully perfect body before her.

Fleur closed her book and walked over to Hermione, a slight sway in her hips just enough to get the girl attention. Hermione relaxed her grip on her wand and trailed her eyes along Fleur's flawless form. When the veela reached her Hermione could feel its presence drawing Damon further out of her. Fleur ran her hands up Hermione's sides up to her neck and wrapped them around, pulling her close enough so their bodies barely touched.

Fleur placed her lips above Hermione and whispered, "'ow do you know this isn't part of your training?"

She took a step back and looked into Hermione confused eyes. She was about to ask something when her body went rigid and she hit the floor.

Tonks stepped out from the closet and stood next to Fleur, high-fiving the smirking veela before turning to Hermione with a stern expression.

"Constant vigilance" she told the girl after removing the body-bind.

"I am sorry my love, but she put me up to it" Fleur said helping Hermione to her feet.

"I have no doubt about that." Hermione said sending a glare at the auror.

"Aw come on. Remus wants you to be on high alert even when Fleur is around to…distract you." She finished giving the veela a once over.

Hermione growled at her and pulled Fleur to her. Both Fleur and Tonks laughed at the display and Fleur kissed her cheek so she wouldn't feel too bad. They went back down and told Remus she failed the test. The older werewolf was upset and sat her in the room while he, Tonks, and Fleur reset and rearranged various traps and wards. A few minutes later a patronus was sent to her.

She drew her wand opened up her senses and once again tried to find and capture the three.

It took several tries before she successfully captured and defend against the trio. She had gotten good at identifying and avoiding the spells aimed at her wolf as well as herself.

Remus pulled her down stairs talking her ear off about werewolf hunters and his encounters with them and how to avoid them. Tonks was following a ways behind with Fleur when the veela suddenly stopped. Tonks looked at her; she had gone pale and looked to be ill before regaining her color.

"What was that about?" she asked concerned.

"I do not know. Per'aps I am getting a little bug."

"Be sure and take care of that. We don't need you falling ill out here alone."

"I am not alone" Fleur said looking over at Hermione who was being polite and feigning interest in Remus's story, it was the twelfth time she'd heard it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

By Wednesday Fleur knew she was sick. She hadn't felt right for a few days now. She didn't want to tell Hermione because she didn't want her mate to worry too much. She had done her own research on Werewolves, particularly on the cases in which they mate. What she read had scared her. They were almost always dominate in their relationships and tended to be more violent when protecting their mate.

Veela would get jealous and transform, sometimes attack what they viewed as a threat. Werewolves however mostly killed the perceived threat. Fleur had read a case where the Werewolf was executed for protecting its mate. It had chilled her to the bone and she feared for Hermione. Lately though she found herself thinking of the other cases, one's with happier endings for the Wolf and its mate. Cases where the kill was justified, because not only was the werewolf protecting its mate, but also its…

"Stop it Fleur" The veela chided herself. Finishing up her note she tossed some floo powder into the fire.

She walked out of the shack and down towards the forest, bracing for the pain the distance would cause before Apparating.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed. She felt like her heart had been wretched from her chest. Her eyes burned gold and the smell of her dorm mates ate at her. She felt herself shift and long claws ripped her bed as she gripped it trying to calm herself. Something was wrong. She felt an unbelievable urge to run, to hunt.

Picking up her wand she cast a shaking disillusionment charm on herself and hoped she had done it right. Easing open the curtain she twitched as the scent of four different girls hit her. Not one smelled of Fleur. A low growl reverberated around the room. It was still dark out, but the sun would be coming up soon.

Stepping out of bed the hard pads of Damon's feet touched the cold stone floor. The wolf wanted to rip open all the closed curtains, to search the castle for its mate, but Hermione held it back. She needed to find Severus, to find Dumbledore.

The massive creature made its way out of the dorms and down to the common room. It was too early for the student to be awake, but a few house elves were there cleaning left over books and parchment. When the werewolf rounded the stairs the house elves nearly fainted at its presence and quickly apparated away.

Hermione willed Damon to head for the portrait hole and then set out for Dumbledore's office. The werewolf was reluctant, but Hermione told it he would know where Fleur was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dumbledore walked into his office and smiled at the portrait of Headmaster Dippit who was once again drooling in his sleep. Chuckling he began to make his way towards his desk when he noticed the fireplace lit.

"Strange" he said to himself. Usually Dobby lights it when he brings in his morning tea.

Walking to the hearth he saw a note addressed to him. Picking it up he scanned it for curses and then opened it. The letter was only four lines long and nearly stopped his heart. Praying he wasn't too late he tossed some floo powder into the flames and shouted.

"SEVERUS!"

The potions master chocked on his morning tea and turned to the face looking at him from green flames. He was about the curse the old man when he heard a pop. The flaming face of Albus Dumbledore turned and Severus heard a house elf cry out…

"WEREWOLF IN THE CASTLE! GRYFFINDOR!" The little elf passed out after that.

Severus dropped his tea ran out of his room, praying to Merlin nothing happened.

He shot out of the dungeons and nearly knocked over Minerva. He kept on his feet and ran towards Gryffindor tower. Minerva gave chase shouting questions the whole way. Severus eventually hit her with a silencing charm and kept running. Minerva got a murderous glint in her eye and continued after the man.

Severus finally slowed when he neared the tower. He could hear Minerva behind him, her robes making too much noise for his liking. He turned back to her and signaled for her to stop, but she was having none of it and stomped her feet ever louder as she bore down on the man.

When she was in arms reach of her target a loud growl echoed around the corner. The two professors froze and drew their wands. Severus backed away from the corner and stood next to Minerva. He removed the silencing charm and they held their breath.

They could hear the echoes of heavy foot falls coming from down the hall, interrupted by snarls and low growls. Severus grabbed Minerva and pulled her behind him. He did it for both Hermione and Minerva's protection. The older witch had never dealt with Hermione's wolf half, he had. It would recognize him as a friend and, hopefully, Minerva as well.

A large clawed hand came around and dug into the stone wall. Despite herself Minerva was terrified. Another low growl came forth and finally the rest of the beast.

Minerva dropped her wand. It was Hermione. Severus however knew better, this was not Hermione.

The wolf stood in front of them, towering over them. Its teeth were beard and its claws at the ready. Severus never dropped his wand. The wolf recognized him as both friend and threat. Normally it would treat him as a friend, but this morning it was looking for its mate.

It stared down the two professors waiting for their first move. As the sun peeked over the top of the forbidden forest Severus fired an incarcerus at the wolf followed by a silencing charm. Damon's howls were soundless as it tore the ropes from its body, clawing itself in the process. Severus began firing stunners at the massive creature. The spells weren't nearly strong enough as he didn't want to hurt the girl. The sight of the blood pouring from the wounds didn't help either as he missed her a few times as tears clouded his vision.

Minerva could only stare at the sight before her. The wolf looked so much like Hermione, not at all like the creature she had seen before. She knew she should be helping, try to bring the animal down, but she couldn't. It was so clearly Hermione and she just couldn't.

"Stupify!"

A powerful bolt of magic hit Damon square in the chest and knocked the wolf back several feet, crashing into a wall. Dumbledore rushed forward and cast a petrificus totalus and levitated the frozen body into an empty classroom.

Severus picked up Minerva's wand and pulled her into the room as well. Dumbledore guided to body to the ground and turned to Severus.

"Ward the door and ready your wand."

Severus nodded and warded the door with the strongest wards he knew. Minerva stood back and stared at the werewolf lying on the ground.

"Okay" Severus called out and moved to stand by Minerva, seeing she was still in shock.

Dumbledore removed the spells and Damon rose. The wolf stood tall and looked down at the man. He stayed calm and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a vial he held it up to the werewolf.

"Drink this and I will tell you where your mate is."

Severus recognized the potion as the one he gave Hermione for her first week when she was separated from Fleur.

The wolf looked wary of the man that had just attacked it, but it felt no reason to mistrust the wizard. It could hear Hermione urging it to drink and so it did.

Reaching out and taking the vial it downed the potion and stared at the man. After a few moments Damon and Hermione asked.

"Where?"

The voice startled Minerva and she had to sit down.

Dumbledore pulled out the note and handed it to the wolf.

"In London."

Smelling the slip of parachment it smelt like Fleur and Dumbledore. The wolf let out a growl at the man then unfolded the note to read it.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore_

_I have been called to Gringotts on business._

_I will be back by tonight, tell Hermione not to worry._

_Sincerely, Fleur Delacour_

Hermione read and reread the note. She began to calm Damon and the wolf gave up it control knowing its mate was safe.

Minerva watched as the wolf in front of her morphed back into the girl she has known and taught for years.

"I'm sorry" came the still rough voice from Hermione.

"It's okay" Dumbledore reassured her. "You must tell Fleur to warn us before she leaves again. I do not think she know the extent of problems her absence causes."

Hermione nodded and collapsed into a chair. Her body was wrecked from the sudden take over and fight. Severus walked over to her and began mumbling healing spells. She could feel a painful sting running across her body. Looking down she saw two things. One, she was bleeding from several deep claw marks, and two, she was naked.

Severus she didn't mind. He had tended to her wounds before and she was had reluctantly become comfortable with his presents. Dumbledore and McGonagall were a different story. Looking up she found Dumbledore reading a school book with his back to her. McGonagall however was staring right at her.

The older witch wasn't looking at her nakedness though; in fact Hermione didn't think she even registered it. No she was looking at Hermione, the one she first met and she was trying to reconcile that with the monster that just ran through the halls of the school.

Severus cursed under his breath. He had tried to heal the wounds so they wouldn't leave scars, but they wouldn't close. Remus had told him hundreds of times that nothing would work, but still he kept trying. Finally giving up on this attempt he removed his cape and transfigured it into a tank top and pants. The wounds would be covered and Hermione could return to the Gryffindor.

She thanked them and left, a silent promise that they would all sit down later and speak about this. The five of them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fleur! What are you doin' here?" William asked shocked to find his wife on their door step.

"Lovely to see you to William." She smiled at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I was just about to head to work" he apologized.

"Zat iz fine. I'm only 'ere to use the floo."

"Aw, you hurt me woman" he joked placing his hands over his heart.

She smiled at him and asked about Gringotts. He told her everything was going fine and that the work was light and her missing presents wasn't hindering their work any. He also told he about the goblins and their apparent stance on the war, that is to stay out of it. After a quick catch up Bill hugged her goodbye and left for London.

Fleur poured herself a glass of water and sat starring at the crackling flames. She knew she needed to speak with her mother and grandmother, but she needed to figure out what to ask first.

The veela laughed at her. It told her she knew what was wrong and only wanted to confirm it with her mother and grandmother, not that she needed to. It called her a coward for hiding it from her mate. Finally it reassured her that she would be fine and Hermione would be overjoyed.

Standing and striding over to the fireplace she picked up a handful of floo powder and tossed it in.

"Delacour manoir."

The flames turned green and she waited.

"Allo" her mother's voice rang out before she even saw her.

"Allo mama" Fleur called to her.

Apolline nearly jumped into the flames when Fleur's voice answered her. She ran across the wide drawing room, starring at her eldest daughter through the flames.

She could tell something was wrong. Her hope was that she and William had finally ended this farce of a marriage. She was a veela and could tell from the start that they were faking their 'love'.

"What 'az 'appened?" Apolline asked. Fleur turned away for a second. Taking a deep breathe she decided to be rash.

"I 'ave found my mate." Apolline gasped and told an elf to call her mother. "She is a werewolf."

Fleur went on. Apolline, normally so graceful, fell on her butt.

Bracing herself for her next sentence Fleur looked up at her mother and spoke as the doors opened for her grandmother.

"I am pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg.

"You are what?" Her grandmother called out.

Turning around Apolline walked over to her mother and helped guide her to a couch near the fire. Fleur sat back and stared at her mother and grandmother. She could make out her childhood home in the background. Her eyes drifted around, trying to avoid the two women gaping at her.

"Fleur" the heavy accented voice of her mother called to her. She forced her eyes back to her mother's.

"J'ai trouvé mon compagnon et je suis avec grand-mère des enfants." Fluer repeated to her grandmother.

"I am 'appy for you ma petite-fille. Tell me does your husband know?" Fleur picked up on the joy in her voice and knew it was more because of her marriage ending then her future great grandchild. It hurt her some but she calmed herself before answering.

"No, William doesn't know. Neither does my mate."

"Why not?" The women demanded, sending cinders out onto the floor.

"It is complicated."

"No it is not." Her grandmother said. "All you 'ave to say is William it is over, it was a lie and then tell your mate."

A light went off in Apolline's mind and she looked up to her daughter with fear in her eyes.

"You must come home Fleur. You and your mate before someone finds out."

"What are you talking about Apolline, what is going on?"

"Her mate is a werewolf." Apolline informed her mother in a grave voice.

The older woman didn't understand.

"What difference does it make? It could be an imp for all I care."

"No grandmere, it makes a huge difference here in England."

"What do you mean?"

Fleur wrapped her hands around her still [flat belly](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/20/Veela_and_the_beast), "The ministry could take the child from us."

"Non, I forbid it!" The older woman jumped up and for a second Fleur thought she was going to reach through the flames and pull her in. Instead she began pacing and cursing. Apolline sat and watched her daughter look completely terrified hugging her stomach.

"Fleur" she called again, this time in a soft loving tone. "You must tell your mate. Tell her, you cannot keep this from her. I know you are afraid, but she must know."

Silent tears ran down her face. She knew her mother was right, Hermione needed to know. But the girl was still in [school](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/20/Veela_and_the_beast), and a major part of a war. She felt a warmth grow from inside her heart. It was the veela. It was its way of calming her and urging her to take her mother's advice.

"I 'ave to go" she barely whispered. Apolline nodded her head and told her daughter she loved her before the flames died away.

Fleur sat there starring at the charred fireplace lost in thought. Werewolves were fierce and deadly on their own; add a mate and a child and almost all were kept drugged or highly guarded by the ministry. She spent almost the whole day sitting and thinking about what to do. Her veela knew she was pregnant and when Hermione saw her next she was more than certain she would know as well. The slightest shift to her wolf and she would know.

Before she knew it her stomach began to grumble and she cast a tempus. It was past lunch time; in fact it was ten past four and coming up on dinner time. Fleur checked the fridge and found that William was in full bachelor mode. It was nearly empty save for a pack of butterbeers, a bottle of firewhiskey, and some cold pizza. She shook her head and laughed then set about writing him a grocery list. She stopped off at a small restaurant near Gingotts that she favored and got a bit to eat. Several of the waiters asked where she had been. She lied and told them she was busy with work. After the meal she apparated back to Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack, this time though she stopped off at a halfway point to be safe.

Once inside the shack she made sure to add extra wards to it and especially around her bedroom. Collapsing in a chair to rest her eyes for a bit when she heard flames roar to life and then die out again.

Looking to the fireplace in front of her she saw a note resting in a cloud of ash. She called it over and opened it up. The note was from Dumbledore and it said he would be opening the floo from the shack to his office, he needed to speak with her about something.

Fleur tossed the letter on the table and grabbed a handful of power tossing it into the flames quickly. When she emerged on the other side she found Dumbledore speaking with Professors Snape and McGonagall. The three turned to her and she thought the worst not seeing Hermione at first but was quickly calmed when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist. She relaxed into Hermione and almost blurted out she was pregnant, but held her tongue.

"So it's true" McGonagall said taking a seat next to Severus. Dumbledore smiled at the two girls.

"Yes Minerva its true" he said to her and indicated for Hermione and Fleur to sit with them.

Hermione was so happy to be near her mate she barely acknowledged those around them. She could feel Severus pushing at her walls, most likely trying to hurl insults at the two lovers from the look on his face.

"Are you sure that is wise Severus." Dumbledore gave the man a stern look and Hermione felt him retreat instantly.

Minerva looked between them confused and then it clicked. Turning to Hermione she tried to read the girls mind. She was not as good as Severus or Dumbledore, but she could cast the spell nonverbally. Hermione turned to her as soon as she made contact.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and went straight to the matter at hand.

"There was an incident early this morning. Miss Delacour, at what time did you leave?"

"Before sunrise. Why?"

"I lost control" Hermione said looking at the floor.

Fleur turned to Hermione and cupped her face. "Why what happened?"

"You were too far and I got worried and I needed to find you. So I started tracking you." Hermione felt Fleur's self-hatred and again wrapped her in her arms. "It wasn't your fault. I should have had more control."

"No, I should have known better. I figured since we made it a week apart you would be fine."

"Severus brewed me a potion that I took every day so I could control myself better." Fleur looked at the man and he confirmed it.

"Please tell you didn't hurt anyone."

"Everyone is safe. I was just looking for you." Fleur was relieved to hear that.

"Just as a safety precaution please tell us the next time you must leave for England in advance." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Certainly Monsieur Dumbledore."

"Thank you."

The five chatted for a while. It was mostly for Minerva who was being filled in on their relationship. The older witch spent most of the night asking questions and grumbling about half-truths and omissions from their other discussions. Once she and Severus left Hermione asked Dumbledore if she could escort Fleur back to the shack. Not wanting a repeat of this morning he agreed and asked her to be back by midnight. Hermione agreed and the two floo'd to the shack.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fleur pulled Hermione onto one of the couches as soon as they exited, taking her lap and resting her head on Hermione's shoulder. They needed to be near each other right now. Hermione to reassure herself, and Damon needed to know that Fleur was okay. Fleur needed to relax and reassure herself that Hermione would want her. 'Want this' she thought as she rested her hand on her belly.

"Want what?" Hermione asked.

"Are you reading my mind?" Fleur asked a little angry. She didn't want Hermione to find out that way.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you still weren't blaming yourself for this morning."

"I am sorry love" Fleur said and leaned in to kiss her mate. Hermione returned the soft exchange happily and rested her hand above Fleur's.

Pulling back Fleur looked at Hermione. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I didn't go to London today. I went to Shell Cottage." She saw a flash of anger cross Hermione's eyes and brought her other hand to Hermione's face. "Don't be so jealous love. William and I spoke briefly before he left to work." Hermione relaxed a bit could sense Fleur was hiding something. "I needed to speak with my mother."

"About what?"

"About you." Hermione smiled at her answer. "And," Fleur said pulling her hand out from under Hermione's and pressing the girls into her belly, "about this."

Hermione watched a smile break across Fleur's face and she was confused until the veela dropped her gaze to her stomach. Hermione felt Damon rush to the surface, her sense opened up like they never had before. Her jaw dropped open and she spread her growing fingers over Fleur's stomach. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up to her mate.

"Are you sure?"

"The other night when I transformed, fully transformed, and you accepted me I accepted the veela. When that happened, well…" she drifted off and returned gaze to her flat stomach.

"I love you so much" Hermione whispered into her ear and lightly kissed her cheek and neck. Fleur leaned into her and they sat there, each resting a hand over their future child.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus and Minerva returned to Dumbledore's office the moment Fleur and Hermione left. Each professor was holding a student.

"What, may I ask, is this about?"

"We found these two sneaking about" Severus informed him shoving Harry in front of his desk.

"We were just worried is all" he said to them.

"Yeah, you three have been acting funny all day and we haven't seen Hermione once" Ron added.

"Miss Granger is fine, she is busy."

"Right getting trained up some more" Ron huffed.

"Why haven't we begun our training? We are just as much a part of this as her" Harry said.

"Yeah, especially Harry" Ron nearly shouted adding fuel to the fire.

"Do you to wish to begin your training?" Dumbledore asked. The two boys nodded. "Very well. Severus, if you would."

The potions master grabbed both boys and hauled them down to the dungeon.

"What are you doing?" Ron cried out as they made their way deeper into the school.

"Training you." He answered. Coming to an empty class room he pushed the two in and shut the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione carried Fleur to the bed when she fell asleep. With a slight wave of her wand the sheets pulled themselves back and she laid Fleur on the bed. Divesting all her clothes Hermione's eyes lingered on the flat plain of her abdomen. She placed her hand over it again and held it there. Her child was growing in there. An overwhelming sense of pride and worry hit her at once and she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here and wrap Fleur up in her arms, make sure nothing and no one hurt her or the baby.

"The baby." Hermione said quietly into the room.

Leaning over she kissed Fleur's forehead and then moved to her stomach. She kissed the soft flesh and looked at it with renewed wonder.

"Goodnight my love."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Liidg

Hermione returned in a daze that night. She didn't remember how she made it back to her dorm room but somehow she did. Once there every fiber of her being called to her go back to Fleur. She reassured herself that Fleur was fine. 'She is safe' was the mantra that lulled her to sleep that night, an immeasurable joy flowing into her dreams and filling them with images of a new born baby held tight in her hands while Fleur rested next to her.

The boys stumbled their way back to the tower. They were sore, tired, and felt as if their heads had been split in half with a blunt axe.

"Are you happy now Ron!" Harry hissed at the red head limping along beside him. "Now that we've started our [training](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/21/Veela_and_the_beast) with Snape, huh are you happy?"

"Shut up. His not training us, he's using this as a way to torture us!" Ron said collapsing on one of the couches in the empty common room.

"My head is killing me" Harry whined as he rubbed his scar.

"I'm talking with Hermione tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Do you really think she went through this much pain and didn't tell us?"

"Maybe she's just better at it then us."

"No one can go through this and not say anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and willed his body to stand.

"Come on; let's get upstairs before we fall asleep."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You two look like a blast-ended skwert caught you without your wands" Ginny said taking in the sight of her brother and Harry as they made their way into the great hall. Breakfast was almost over when they finally made it down. The two slumped in their seats and grabbed what little food was left for them.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No, why?" Harry asked watching Ron pour himself a cup of coffee. Both he and Ginny scooted away as he tried the drink for the first time. The results were as expected, he spit out the boiling bitter liquid.

"Aw Merlin how can people drink this?"

"By adding sugar and milk" Harry told him and slid over said items. He turned his attention back to Ginny. "She hasn't been down yet?"

"Well she has. As I walked in she was walking out."

The boys shrugged their shoulders and went on eating. Ginny [bid](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/21/Veela_and_the_beast) them goodbye and headed to her first class since she had already eaten. She was halfway to class when she heard someone shout at her. She rolled her eyes and focused on getting to class.

"Hey Weasley I'm talking to you!" Malfoy shouted again.

Ginny continued to ignore him. She could tell by the foot falls that he was with his [body guards](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/21/Veela_and_the_beast) again. The three had taken to hassling her, Harry and Ron any time they were alone.

"Hey Weasley!" He shouted one last time and Ginny felt a hex soar by her head.

Not turning back she broke out in a sprint and turned into one of the alcoves she knew was a short cut. The three Slytherins followed her down the dark passage shouting insults at her. When she saw where the passage let out she smiled and thanked Merlin. Using her superior speed she ran out of the passage and opened the door to the library.

Madame Pince looked at her like she was mad, tossing the door open and spilling in out of breath. Ginny gathered herself and nodded at the old woman. She smiled when she heard Malfoy and his cronies stop outside the door and walk away.

Ginny made her way into the library and over to Hermione's favorite place to catch her breath. Winding her way through the stacks she came to one of the more hidden studying sections. Looking up she saw that someone had already settled in. Walking over to one of the other tables she tossed her book bag on the floor and sat down.

Looking at her watch she saw she still had a few minutes before class started. She wasn't too worried as she had history of magic first with Professor Binns and the ghost hardly took attendance. She figured she would sneak into class using the second entrance.

After few minutes of relaxing she heard the bells ring in the distance signaling class to begin. Letting out a sigh she picked up her bag and started heading for the front of the library. As she walked by the occupied table she noticed that it was Hermione's bag on the other table. Looking at the opened books crowding the space she noticed most were about magical creatures.

Ginny quickly pulled her eyes away, feeling like she was intruding on Hermione's privet life somehow. Turning quickly she knocked one of the books off the table with her book bag. Letting out a quiet curse she picked the book up and was happy to see it had a magical book mark holding it open to the correct page. She placed the book down on the table and, curiosity getting the better of her, she scanned over the page. Her jaw dropped open and she was about to reread the page to make sure she understood it.

"Ginny?"

Jumping almost ten feet into the air the red head looked up to find Hermione watching her. With a wave of the girls wand all the books on the table slammed shut at once.

"Hey Mione." She finally got out.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I've been excused from class today." Hermione said and cocked an eyebrow at the girl waiting for her answer.

"I was just…looking for you."

"Liar."

"Alright fine. I was getting away from Malfoy and came in here to hide." Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment at the statement.

Hermione felt something shift in her. It was like Damon stood tall within her, waiting for her word. An overwhelming urge to find Malfoy and rip him limb from limb surged through her body. He tried to hurt to Ginny. He tried to hurt Ron and Harry. He sent his man after her and he attacked her himself.

Up until now it had annoyed her, but today it set her ablaze. A low growl escaped her and Ginny took a step back as she watched Hermione's eyes cloud with gold. The young witch could feel magic radiating off her friend and in a second it was gone. Looking up she saw Hermione's eyes still burning gold.

"Don't, worry about Malfoy. Get to class."

Ginny nodded and rushed past Hermione and out of the library towards her class. She slowed once she reached the correct hall. As she made her way to the back door to her class a smile crossed her face.

'Mum's gonna die when Bill tells her' she thought to herself before slipping into class.

October faded into November and Hermione was becoming increasingly distracted. The boys had begun their training and were following her around whining about how hard it was and asking for help. She finally obliged and helped Severus once, after that the boys decided they were fine with just Snape. Her time with Fleur had been spent cuddling and catering to her. Remus and Tonks noticed the shift in her when they trained.

At their practices she was concentrating on protecting Fleur more than her goal for the night. Remus had become annoyed and started throwing harsher hexes and curses at the girl every time they met. Tonks would stop when he lost his temper and focus on him, waiting for the right time to stop him. Fleur continued to look a little pale and weak. Tonks had wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Hermione wouldn't let either of them near her. Something else that caught her attention.

The girl seemed to find a new space between her werewolf and human forms. It was something that Tonks had gotten used to, but now it seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Before the wolf would be coaxed out little by little, now it was instantaneous. Raw magic oozed from her and she was learning to control that as well. She was able to create small shields to protect the girl behind her.

Wandless and wordless magic had started to come easily to her as well and she often ended their sessions with one or both. Simultaneously disarming and incapacitating her mentors.

Remus had had enough. If she wanted to protect Fleur then Fleur would be his target.

As soon as Hermione entered the shack she felt something was wrong. There were heavy wards blocking every door that lead out of the entrance hall she arrived in. She could pick up Fleur, Remus, and Tonks scent coming from all over. Closing her eye she took a second and untangled the smells, separating the ones that didn't smell right. Finally picking up Fleur's scent she headed for the door to her right.

She opened it and found a long hallway with another door at the end of it. Opening up all of her senses she started walking down the hall. She never spotted the first trap, but the pain was instant. Her arm was twitching and felt like it was on fire from the hex. Gritting her teeth she made her way even more slowly down the hall. At the half way point the door behind her slammed shut and she knew without trying that it would be heavily warded and locked. A few more feet and another trap sprung. She was able to dodge the bolt that shot at her but had stepped into yet another trap.

"Enough." She growled out and sprinted for the door. She hit almost every trap along the hall. Jixes, hexes, and curses flew at her. Violent potions exploded and burned her, choked her, and blinded her.

By the time reached the other door she couldn't see. Slamming all her weight into it she broke it down. She heard a gasp and fired off a hex in the direction it came from. She heard wood exploding and the sound of feet running away. She wanted to run after them, but Damon forced her to roll left. As soon as she moved she felt the hex hit the ground she had just been on.

For the first time since Grimmauld Place she placed her welfare in the hands of her wolf completely. The animal took immediate action and Hermione could feel her body shift farther then it had ever done before. Once done she found herself on all fours, claws digging into the ground. Senses on high alert as her vision had yet to return.

"Your mission" Remus's voice echoed through the room and neither beast nor human could pinpoint its origin, "is to find your mate. It is her you wish to protect, prove you can."

The growl that escaped shook the house. Damon began taking in as much information as possible. Scents and sounds guiding the wolf as Hermione's voice echoed through its mind, easing the beast, letting it know they would never hurt Fleur and that the potion used to blind them would wear off soon.

A blind girl being led by a blind wolf through a maze of land mines. They relied on each other's skills and knowledge to make it through. The wolf would pick up a scent and Hermione would tell it if it was a trap. Hermione would pick up on wards and warn the wolf before it hit them. Progress was slow and both human and beast were fighting to stay calm. Fleur was here, she was safe, and she was pregnant.

At this thought both agreed they were moving too slow. Hermione decided to try something. Focusing on her magic and the raw magic that clung to werewolf she cast an avis. A flock of birds tweeted and flew down the hall in front of them setting off all the traps set in it. Both Hermione and Damon felt pride that their magic worked. They also noted that they could find their mate faster. One lone bird tweeted at them from the end of the hall and they followed its chirping.

The spell was repeated multiple times as they followed the scent of Fleur through the maze of halls and traps. Along the way they picked up Remus and Tonks's scents as well and took extra care when walking blind. Eventually their sight began to come back. It was blurry at first and Hermione forced Damon to wait for it to return completely. It took about five minutes and then they were on their way again. Hermione still allowed the wolf to lead, its heightened senses being a greater help then her wand.

They rounded one last corner and sent a wave of birds down the short hall. Nothing happened. Damon picked up Remus and Tonks, as well as Fleur. The beast bolted for then door but was stopped before bursting through. Hermione pushed her way to the surface and Damon receded enough to give her control. She stood tall and griped her wand.

The unlocking spell worked and she pushed the door open softly. The room was empty except for Fleur at the other end tied to a chair. She looked to be sleeping. Hermione knew she had been drugged. An incomprehensible amount of rage burst from her. The air around her crackled with magic and she sprinted for her mate, enemies forgotten.

She made it four feet in the room before a stunner hit her and she fell. Remus shook his head disappointed. He was about to scold her for forgetting her training when she jumped to her feet. Wand raised she blasted him through the wall behind him. Tonks cast an incarcerus to stop the raging wolf. The ropes wrapped around her body and Tonks breathe a sigh of relief.

Hermione dragged Damon to the surface along with herself. The surge of power created pushed the auror off her feet. She watched her friend rip through the ropes with pure strength, no magic used at all. She watched in awe as the thing before her surrounded itself and Fleur in a shield that, even without trying, Tonks knew was damn near impenetrable.

Remus stumbled back through the hole his body made in the wall and froze at the sight before him.

"You drugged my mate?" The voice was sharp and promised death regardless of his answer.

"It's only a light sleeping potion. She would have never agreed to this session."

Both Remus and Tonks studied the animal in front of them. Hermione, even under a full moon, had never looked like this. She had never gotten this tall, this muscular, this primitive looking and simultaneously human looking. A wand griped in a claw attached to a nearly black human body, fangs bared and eyes shining gold.

"'Ermione" the soft whisper wasn't heard by Tonks or Remus, but sounded clear to the one it called.

Hermione turned to her mate and was by her side in a second. She vanished the ropes holding Fleur in the chair and took hold of her hand. The blonde let out a yawn and clasped the hand holding hers and brought it to her stomach. Fleur smiled and leaned against Hermione.

"'ave you been training wit'out me love?" she asked feeling the hard muscles and rough skin under her cheek.

Before Hermione could answer she felt Tonks and Remus moving closer. A threatening growl escaped and the two stopped walking. Fleur's eyes sprang open at the noise and she looked around to see what the matter was.

She saw Tonks and Remus standing in front of her. The two were looking at Hermione a little frightened. Confused she turned to her mate sitting beside her. Her jaw hit the floor at the sight of her. She knew it was Hermione, could sense her, and the being beside her looked like her somewhat, but she had never looked like this before.

"'Ermione?"

She took her eyes off the two standing in front of her and turned to Fleur. Her eyes softened and turned back to amber. Fleur smiled at her and ran her hands through her hair.

"'Ermione, what 'appened?"

She couldn't answer her. One second she was she was opening the door and the next she was angry, beyond angry. Turning back to Remus and Tonks she stood.

"What did you give her?" The two just stood in shock and awe. "Answer me!"

"I-I-I told you. A simple sleeping potion. She is fine."

Hermione turned to Fleur and saw the horror on her face. Strong potions could harm the baby, especially in the early stages. Placing her wand above Fleur's stomach she began muttering spells she had learned over the past weeks. Fleur had spoken with her mother one more time and she had sent over the potions she would need, but they had yet to tell anyone else. When she was done she let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand over the slightly plump belly and kissed Fleur.

"It is alright."

Tonks and Remus dropped their wands and stared at the two. The placement of Hermione's hand, her words, her recent overprotectiveness of Fleur. It all made sense.

"I need to sit" Remus said and fell to the ground.

Tonks stayed staring at Fleur's stomach. "you're preg…" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes" Fleur told her with a large smile. She had wanted to tell someone, anyone for a long time.

Tonks rushed forward and pulled the girl into a hug that was returned immediately. Hermione wanted to throw the woman off her mate but stopped herself. Fleur was happy to tell someone and she knew that Tonks had become a close friend to both of them.

Hermione backed away as the two women hugged and cried and talked about everything from the beginning. Remus was still sat on the floor, but a small smile was tugging at his lips. Hermione made her way over to a window and looked out into the dark night. The full moon was coming and she would be spending it in the shack with Fleur a usual.

A small smile crept to her lips. She looked out around the vast expanse of woods surrounding them. Her body still on high alert she could see small animals running through the trees. Her eyes swept over the land and stopped when they caught a glint. Focusing on a particularly dark area of the wood, Hermione continued to stare. A few seconds later it appeared again. Two small yellow specs. In fact they almost looked…

Cold griped her heart and soul. Without moving a muscle she opened the window ever so slightly. The bitter November air seeped into the room and brought with it the scents from the forest. The smell hit her like a ton of bricks. It had been so long since she smelled it, but she would never forget his smell. Not after their fight at the inn. A distant pop filled her ears and confirmed her fears.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order" Remus said rising from the ground. He was about to hug Fleur when Hermione spun on her heel.

"We're leaving now."

"What? Why?" Tonks asked.

"Just come with me" she said picking up and caring Fleur. She knew her body would still be weak from the potion and she didn't want her to fall down.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Remus asked as they made their way through the maze of destroyed hallways. Fleur was shocked at the damage that had been done and she knew Hermione had to of been injured at some point.

Hermione felt Fleur stiffen at the sight of some of the damage and whispered to her, "don't worry, I'm fine."

"We need to get somewhere safe" she told Remus over her shoulder.

Once back at the entrance hall she set Fleur down and opened the hatch leading to the passage way.

"Hermione…" Remus began again but was cut off.

"It isn't safe here" she said again and gave him a look to let him know she was serious. He nodded his head and drew his wand just in case.

Hermione cast a spell checking to make sure the tunnel was clear. It came back okay and she hopped down first followed by the others.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pounding on his door had startled him.

"Who on earth?" Dumbledore said as he made his way to let his late night visitor in.

What he found in the on the other side he found nearly gave him a heart attack. Hermione stood in front of him, her new form still there, and her mentors including Severus and Fleur. He was about to ask what was going on when Hermione spoke.

"Greyback knows I'm still being trained. He was at the shack tonight and I'm sure it wasn't his first time there."

The news shocked everyone and Dumbledore moved to let them in. They walked in and took a seat.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked. His looked ready to go find the man and in the dark.

"Yes, I could smell him."

"Forget Greyback, he can't do anything!" Severus shouted. He was annoyed at being woken up by the group and they still hadn't answered his questions. "What they hell happened to you?" He yelled at Hermione.

"While Mister Greyback's appearance is worrisome I must agree with Severus is asking about you Miss Granger."

Hermione looked own at herself for the first time. She had no idea what had happened but she knew they needed to figure it out. She felt a presence inside her, but his time Damon was not below her. It felt like they were side by side. Hermione felt the werewolf take in their current state and then it left her, returning to the pit of her being. The others watched as she faded into the girl they all recognized and had watched grow up.

She looked over to Dumbledore and then the others. "I don't know what happened, but I'm thankful it did."

"Albus," Remus called the man, "we have other things to discuss." He looked over to Hermione and Fleur and waited for them to tell everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

They stayed up nearly the entire night discussing Fleur's current state and what will happen now. It was decided that the shack had been compromised. Through no one could see past it's boarded up [windows](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/22/Veela_and_the_beast) Greyback knew the Order was using it. Tonks and Remus would return the next day to gather Fleur's things and do a sweep of the building, inside and out, to determine if the Death Eaters or Greyback knew the goings on inside. Dumbledore thought it best Fleur stay at Hogwarts until they could be sure no one knew of her and Hermione. Severus had kept quiet through most of the night, only asking questions every now and then.

"I think we have said enough for tonight." Dumbledore announced standing. "Tomorrow you Miss Granger will be excused from class. Severus I will have someone cover your [classes](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/22/Veela_and_the_beast). Remus would you mind terribly staying here?" The ex-professor shook his head and Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Tomorrow we find out what exactly has happened to you Miss Granger."

With that the meeting ended. Tonks left via the floo in Dumbledore's office after saying her goodbyes. She would meet Remus in Hogsmead tomorrow. Dumbledore escorted Fleur to a hidden hall near the headmaster's chambers. The hall held several suites used to house government officials and other visiting wizard V.I.P.s.

"You can stay here for the time being, unfortunately you will have to be confined here so no one sees you."

"Thank you monsieur Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled at her and let himself out. In the hall he spotted Hermione waiting in the shadows.

"Perhaps a notice-me-not spell next time Miss Granger." He said walking up to her.

"You would have seen me anyway." She said stepping out of the dark.

Dumbledore took her for a second. She looked worn out and defeated, the worry that radiated from her was almost tangible.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, prodding at the walls of her mind to make his point.

"I should have found him sooner" she said. Flashes of Fleur alone in the shack with Greyback breaking down the door running through her mind.

"Miss Delacour is more than capable of defending herself."

"Not while pregnant." Hermione hissed at the man. Since the [news](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/22/Veela_and_the_beast) of the baby Hermione had spent lots of time in the library looking up laws and reading books of veela pregnancy's. What she found disturbed her. While the laws would treat the baby like cattle to be branded, the pregnancy itself would weaken Fleur both physically and magically. The words drifted from her mind to Dumbledore's and he frowned at them. He knew the laws and how unfair they were, but the bits about Fleur becoming weak frightened him. A werewolf would kill if someone threatened their child or their mate, but right now he wasn't even sure if Hermione was that.

"We have tomorrow to worry, tonight let us rest." He patted Hermione's shoulder and walked to his rooms. "And Miss Granger, do at least let your dorm mates see you leave in the morning." He added with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione flushed at the statement but nodded her head and quickly turned to Fleur's room.

When Dumbledore made it to his room he found Severus waiting for him.

"What is it Severus?"

"We need to up the boys training."

"Oh?"

"Greyback doesn't know who was being trained in there. He couldn't see inside and probably only saw Remus and Nymphadora coming and going. It is possible that He will think they are training Harry."

Dumbledore sat and took in his words. He knew Severus was right and that Tom would be readying for an attack if though Harry was being prepared. A worried expression crossed his face.

"What is it Albus?"

"You are right Severus. And if Tom believes we are speeding things up then we must speed things up. Tomorrow we will deal with Miss Granger and Miss Delacour. Then we will deal with Harry and Ron."

"What are you not saying Albus?"

Dumbledore looked up to Severus. The potions master staring at him intently, trying to break through his mind. Dumbledore pushed him out with ease.

"All in good time. Now if you don't mind I need some sleep."

:::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Fleur stood in the middle of her new room. It was bigger than the one she had at the shack. A large four post bed set in the middle of the far wall. To her left was a door leading to an in suite bath and to her right was a sitting area and a fireplace. She smiled and let out a sigh as two arms wrapped around her, their hands resting lightly over her stomach.

"Why couldn't he have had you stay here instead of that shack?" Hermione asked kissing along Fleur's neck.

"Because you would 'ave never left me and your studies would 'ave suffered." She said tilting her head to the side to give better access. Fleur felt Hermione smile into her kisses before stopping and taking in the veela's scent. It had changed a little. Hermione could smell more of herself on the veela then ever before.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered to her.

The words caught Fleur off guard. She turned in the embrace to look at Hermione. What she saw concerned her.

"Wat are you sorry for love?"

"I should have found him faster, should have known someone was watching us." Hermione's jaw tightened as her mind once again conjured images of Fleur alone and helpless with Greyback .

Soft hands cupped her face and pulled it down into a gentle kiss.

"You 'ad no way of knowing." Fleur said her lips still against Hermione's. When Hermione didn't relax she went on. "I am fine" she promised kissing along Hermione jaw and up to her ear. "We are fine."

Hermione tightened her hold around Fleur and moved to look into her eyes.

"I swear I will never let him hurt you. Any of them."

Fleur smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss. Hermione dipped low for a second and then swept Fleur off her feet and carried her to bed never breaking their kiss.

She laid the veela down lightly and moved her mouth away from soft swollen lips and down the silky skin of Fleur's neck. The blonde sighed and ran her hands across Hermione's back. Hermione's hand followed Fleur's body until she found the hem of her shirt and slipped her hand underneath to touch warm flesh as her lips continue their trek down to Fleur's collar bone.

"Too much clothes" Fleur breathed out. Hermione chuckled at her words but agreed.

Withdrawing her hand from under Fleur's shirt she brought it her face and gently turned it towards her own. Hermione captured Fleur's lips with her own and slowly ran her hand back down Fleur's body.

Fleur gasped into the kiss as she felt her clothes disappear where Hermione's hand touched. When they broke apart she looked down and found herself lying naked. Hermione sat back and trailed her eyes down the perfect body before her. She felt a heat in the pit of her stomach start to grow. Fleur watched Hermione become completely mesmerized by her body and smirked. She reached over and picked up Hermione's left hand.

"You know," she said flattening the hand on her collar bone and slowly dragging it down her chest. "You can touch it too" said gasping as she pulled the over her breast.

Hermione felt her nipples harden under her palm and let Fleur continue. She watched Fleur pull her hand over the gentle curve of her hip and bring it towards her inner thigh. Looking up she was met with pleading eyes. Hermione leant down and kissed Fleur, slipping her tongue between wanting lips. Her hand started caressing the sensitive flesh under it. She felt Fleur's legs drift apart and smiled. It had been a while since they connected like this and their need was showing now.

Hermione grazed her hand over Fleur's sex, smiling as she moaned and twitched under her. She continued kissing her lover lightly as she circled her clit with one finger. Fleur tossed her head back and gasped at the contact, her body begging for more. Hermione began kissing her throat and collar, dipping lower to her chest and taking an erect nipple into her mouth.

Fleur started thrashing under her, moaning and whimpering as Hermione dragged her flat tongue over the sensitive bud. Kissing her way across Fleur's chest she took the one into her mouth and pushed two fingers into the girl. Fleur let out a loud cry of pleasure and ground herself down onto Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled and curled her fingers, pressing her palm against Fleur's clit. She began thrusting into the veela and quickly felt Fleur muscles clinch at her fingers and pull them further in. With one final thrust Hermione swallowed her cry of ecstasy.

Withdrawing her fingers she lightly kissed everywhere on Fleur's exposed body she could reach. She mumbled how she loved her and how she would give her life to protect her. Swearing it as her lips found the slightly protruding belly of her mate. Fleur tugged her hair softly and gave her an exhausted smile. Hermione returned it and moved up to capture her lips again.

"Go to sleep love. I'll be right here."

Fleur nodded, eyes already drifting shut. Hermione draped a blanket over them and pulled Fleur to her, the veela instantly throwing an arm around her and burying her head in Hermione's neck. Hermione pulled her closer still and laid back listening to her breath, thinking about all that had happened tonight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Greyback laid panting and twitching on the floor before Voldemort. The wizard held his wand out and had a murderous glint in his eye. A small group of Death Eaters stood in the shadows watching their Lord torture the werewolf.

"Again Greyback, why is it that you have abandoned your post?" The Dark Lord asked in a low hissing voice.

It took the Greyback a while to compose himself enough to answer.

"I-I am s-s-sorry my Lord" Voldemort cut him off before he could go on.

"I told you to stay there and keep an eye on that old fool and his trio of incompetent teenage heroes, and yet here you are." Greyback began twitching again as the unsaid cruio crashed over him for a seventh time.

When the curse ended Greyback spoke quickly. "I have news."

"What news?" Voldemort asked lowering his wand a hair.

"Dumbledore has found a way to boost the boy's power" he said, hoping his master wouldn't curse him again.

"Oh, and tell me wolf, how do you know that?" Voldemort asked sneering at the trembling body in front of him

"I felt it."

"What exactly did you feel?" The Dark Lord asked at little intrigued.

"I felt a massive burst of magic. It was felt all the way in the village I'm sure of it."

Voldemort looked to one of the Death Eaters and told him to go and confirm the werewolf's story. The man returned a few minutes later and confirmed what Greyback had said.

"So, Dumbledore is preparing the boy to face me. I guess we'll have to strike first."

Voldemort pressed his wand to the mark burned into his skin and the room was soon filling with Death Eaters as well as snatchers.

"The Order thinks a few nights of training are all the boy needs before he face's me. I say let them train him, he will never beat me." Those in the room cheered. "Tonight we show the Order what a true trained soldier can do. Go out and kill all those members you find. Torture them and set their bodies on fire. Leave my mark so when they are found it will be known to all who ended their miserable lives. Show them that even the most skilled and trained witches and wizards on their side are no match for myself or any of you."

With their orders given the cloaked and masked figures apparated into the night along with a hoard of snatchers. Once they were all gone Voldemort turned is gaze back to the body before him. Descending the steps from his throne he stood looking down at werewolf.

"Now Greyback, tell me about this power you felt."


	23. Chapter 23

"You're up early" Lavander said with a yawn. She had just drawn back the [curtains](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/23/Veela_and_the_beast) around her bed to find Hermione dressed for the day with her bag on her shoulder.

Hermione turned to look at the girl. She could still see a little hostility in her eyes. Apparently her she had not given up on [winning](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/23/Veela_and_the_beast) Ron and still viewed Hermione as competition.

"Yeah, woke with the sun" Hermione told her. "Well I'm off then." With that she walked out of the room and headed for Dumbledore's office.

Filch tensed for a second when he spotted her walking towards the great hall. He thought his peaceful breakfast was about to be disturbed. Hermione heard the sigh of relief as she strode past him, barely nodding her head in his direction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madame Pince had arrived at the library and found the locking spells she used to be undone. She let out a huff and drew her wand ready to catch any [student](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/23/Veela_and_the_beast) that dare break into her domain. She quietly pushed the doors open and walked in. Off in the distance she could hear someone snoring and made her way towards the noise. Hidden deep in the stacks was Professor Snape. The man was surrounded by dozens of opened books and rolls of parchment. Three quills lay beside him worn down to the nub along with two empty bottles of ink.

"Professor" she called out and jumped back when the man hopped to his feet and drew his wand. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and realized where he was. He looked at the frightened woman in front of him holding her chest and mumbled an apology. With a wave of his wand all the books on the table snapped shut and floated to their rightful place. He quickly gathered all the rolls of parchment and walked off, leaving the confused witch behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione passed quietly by Dumbledore's office, though she could hear him pacing inside, and headed straight for Fleur's room. When she walked in she was hit with the smells of the previous night. She took a second to take in the scent before returning to her previous spot at Fleur's side.

"You left me" mumbled the veela as Hermione settled by her.

"I'm sorry love. It was only for an hour. I had to wait for one of the girls in the dorm to wake and see me before I could come back." Hermione told her, lightly kissing her and pulling her into an embrace. Fleur melted into her, happy she was back.

A knock broke their quiet moment. Hermione got up and walked over to the door to see who is there. She looked back to make sure Fleur had covered herself. The veela smiled at her and lay back down, covering up all of herself except for the top of her head. Hermione gave a satisfied nod and opened the door a [crack](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/23/Veela_and_the_beast).

McGonagall stood on the other side looking over the morning paper with a tray hovering by her side.

"Miss Delacour, sorry to bother you…" her words stopped when she looked up and saw Hermione at the door. The tray dropped out of the air but young witch caught it before it hit the ground. She moved with such speed and grace, deftly catching the tray on a steady so softly the glass vials barely clanked together.

Hermione's lunge caused the door to open fully and Fleur sat up in bed to see what happened. McGonagall looked from the clearly naked woman on the bed to her favorite, almost family, student and back to Fleur again. She blushed deep red as it was obvious what the two had been up to. Clearing her throat she talked to the wall on her left, unable to look at either witch in front of her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has asked you two meet us in his office for breakfast. The potions are for Miss Delacour." With that she turned and walked away.

Hermione shut the door blushing as hard as her professor had.

"You English." Fleur huffed and tossed the blankets from her body. She got out of bed and stretched before walking over to Hermione. "It's only sex. Why must you be so embarrassed and ashamed by it?" The veela asked taking a vial from the tray and swallowing it.

"Not ashamed, just embarrassed at being caught." Hermione said looking at the tray in her hand.

Fleur watched her eyeing the tray. Slowly Hermione pulled the hand holding it away. The tray stayed floating. Fleur could see Hermione's mind working so she stayed quiet and watched the girl in front of her. The vials on the tray floated off of it and hovered. The tray then began to bend and twist and crumple as if it was a piece of paper. Fleur watched in shock as Hermione continued to star at the tray. It soon began to transfigure into different items. It went from a basin to a goblet to a dagger before reverting to its original state. The vials of potion gently landed on the tray and the whole thing floated across the room to one of the desks.

"'Ermione, wat was zat?" Fleur asked in an awed voice.

"I think that's what we're going to figure out today."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once Fleur was showered and changed into some clothes Hermione loaned to her the two made their way over to Dumbledore's office.

Severus and McGonagall were already there with the headmaster.

"Good Morning" Dumbledore greeted them with a smile. "Remus and Tonks have already headed over to the shack and should be back in a few minutes."

The two greeted him and the others and took a seat on a love couch. A house elf popped in with a tray of tea and coffee as well as some fruit and biscuits. The five ate in quiet while waiting for Remus and Tonks to return. McGonagall did her best to look anywhere but Fleur and Hermione while not making it obvious. She failed, miserably. Severus gave Hermione a sly smirk and tried to break through her occulmency walls.

**'If you try that again I will test the full extent of my new powers on you.'**

She felt him quickly retreat.

Dumbledore smiled and said "as much as I am opposed to the idea of student on professor violence I must say I would like to see that."

McGonagall and Fleur looked completely shocked and confused at his statement.

"What do you say Severus. Want to have a go?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Not until I know what I'm facing."

"What are you three talking about?" Minerva asked. She did not like being left out of the loop, especially after learning what happened to Hermione over the summer.

"All in due time Minerva." Albus said with a smile. The transfigurations teacher glowered at him, letting him know his attempts at calming her would have no effect.

Fleur finished her tea and curled up next to Hermione. Hermione smiled at her and draped an arm over her. It was made very clear by the look she gave Fleur that Hermione would give her life to protect Fleur, just as easily as she would take one. This caused some concern for Dumbledore and Severus. It wasn't long after that Remus and Tonks returned. They carried an old school trunk from Beauxbatons between them.

"We set up a few warning charms and several traps should Fenir or anyone else return." Remus said as he collapsed in a chair followed by Tonks.

"Well," Minerva huffed looking around the room, "it seems everyone but me knows what is going on. Would someone like to fill me in?"

The group looked around at each other for a second before Hermione sighed.

"The other night I spotted Greyback outside the shrieking shack, he was spying on us."

"Did he attack?" McGonagall asked worried.

"No, didn't get a chance to, as soon as I spotted him he apparated. However, Greyback isn't the reason we're here today."

"Then why are we here?"

"It seems," Dumbledore started, "that Miss Granger has…evolved."

"What do you mean evolved?" McGonagall asked looking over at Hermione. She flittered her eyes along Hermione's body looking for something that wasn't there before.

"I suppose we should start at the beginning." Dumbledore said and looked to Remus.

Remus told them about the training he had set up that night. There was a tense moment when he said how he drugged Fleur. Hermione had growled at the man, her eyes turned gold. A spike in raw magic had exploded across the room and everyone except Fleur had their wand out. The veela had instead wrapped an arm around Hermione and used the other to force Hermione's eyes to her own.

"He didn't know." She hoped the simple words and the pleading look in her eyes was enough to calm her mate. It was.

Hermione cast one look of pure rage at Remus and pulled Fleur closer to her. The room released its held breath and returned to the details of the previous night. Those not present looked on with disbelieving eyes. Even though they sensed no falsehood it was still hard to accept as fact. Severus presented the bit of research he had done the previous night, which amounted to nothing.

"There is not a single account of the events you described in any of the books I looked through" Severus told them. He cast a worried glance at Hermione who was using Fleur as a distraction. He could tell she was worried. Whatever happened to her was unknown and it scared her. Especially considering Fleur's state.

"But I don't understand. How did this happen?" McGonagall asked. The older witch looked around the room for answers no one could provide. She had never heard of this happening before, and after Severus searching the library and finding nothing she was panicking.

"Hermione," Dumbledore called to her. "Can you tell me what it is that happened. Not what Remus said but what happened inside you."

"She merged." Fleur answered before Hermione could say anything. Everyone in the room turned to the blonde.

"What do you mean merged?" Remus asked.

"Can't you feel it." The man shook his head. Fleur turned to Hermione. "When you shift I can feel it. I can feel the wolf take over and you fade away. Last night, and even right now, I can feel both of you."

"That's impossible." Remus said. He had read every book, essay, and study ever done on werewolves and that had never happened before. In fact it couldn't. The wolf either takes total control of your body and mind or nothing. Then again Hermione had already demonstrated that she was not a normal werewolf.

"Apparently it isn't" Fleur said.

Time flew as theory after theory was composed and dismissed. Fleur's was the only one to make sense. Dumbledore questioned the veela as to what it is she felt. She described the difference in magic. Hermione's magic was calm and soft. The wolf's was wild and explosive, unpredictable and powerful. Now Fleur described a kind of even mix. The magic she sensed from Hermione was extremely powerful and a little wild, but not out of control.

"I think it is time we moved this to a training room" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall left to the great hall to oversee breakfast while the others followed the headmaster through a side door that they were certain had never been there before.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now Hermione I need you to concentrate" Remus told her. Everyone stood back from her, wands out and at the ready. "Just try and do what you did last night."

Hermione nodded her head and closed her eyes. She searched herself for and found Damon waiting. As if by some unspoken agreement the rose to the surface of her consciousness, both occupying her mind and body at the same time.

The others stood in shock, both Dumbledore and Severus dropping their wands. The shift was smooth, there were no cries of pain, no sound of bones snapping and popping in and out of place. Moony was both frightened and intrigued by this new creature in front of him. Fleur felt a sense of pride and worry.

Severus looked Hermione up and down. "What the hell are you?"


	24. Chapter 24

Hours of testing later they still didn't have an answer to that question. Hermione was strong, both physically and magically, and she was fast. She could fire a dozen hexes and curses off before any one spell reached her. Dumbledore took notice of a shield she had put around Fleur during their [training](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/24/Veela_and_the_beast). Curiosity getting the better he shot a light knockback jinx at the chair to her left.

The spell was absorbed and before he could manage a smile his body was flung across the room and he landed with several broken ribs and bruised back. They decided a break was needed after that. Fleur chastised Hermione for the move, but Hermione didn't seem bothered she only cared about Fleur's wellbeing.

By lunch time everyone not named Fleur had been run into the ground by Hermione. The amazing part was Hermione still had a [great deal](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/24/Veela_and_the_beast) of energy left. This really impressed Dumbledore as she was fighting and protecting Fleur the entire time.

"I do believe we are done for the day" Dumbledore said having cast a tempus. They hadn't left the room once since they walked in. House-elves had brought them their meals so no one had seen them all day.

"So do we have any idea about what the hell Hermione is?" Tonks asked as they walked down the hidden hallway.

"Not a clue." Dumbledore said.

"We know she's strong and fast" Severus said.

"And scary looking" Tonks added with a smirk so Hermione would know she was only joking. Hermione stuck her tongue out at the auror.

"Yes, that too" Severus said.

The group walked back to Dumbledore's office where they found McGonagall waiting for them. They filled the older witch in on the day's events and the fact that they still didn't have a clue as to what Hermione was. McGonagall informed Hermione that she had told anyone who asked that Hermione was ill and in the infirmary all day.

Most of the house bought it except for Harry and Ron. Hermione decided to tell them she had been training, but not what had happened the previous night. Meeting over she escorted Fleur to her room.

Tonks told her to make sure she put up a silencing spell as she and Remus didn't want to be kept up all night. Remus blushed and quickly pulled Tonks into their room shutting the door before she could say anything else. Hermione and Fleur laughed at them and continued down the hall. Once inside the room Hermione collapsed onto one of the couches near the fire place.

"Are you alright my love?" Fleur asked a little worried after the long day she had.

"I'm fine, just a little sore is all."

"Are you sure, you used a lot of energy today."

"Yes." Hermione reached for the woman standing next her and pulled her down into her lap. She kissed along Fleur's jaw and neck, lightly resting her hand over Fleur's belly.

Fleur sighed and relaxed against her mate. When she felt Hermione relax she decided to voice an idea she had been thinking about all day.

"I wish I was a [student](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/24/Veela_and_the_beast) again. Then we could walk these halls with no problem." Hermione hummed her agreement. "I remember the school from the tournament. I loved walking the open grounds."

"Hagrid does do a go job at keeping them beautiful" Hermione said taking in Fleur's scent.

"Yes, I know. I just wish I could see more of them. The only way I saw them was from one of the windows at the shack, and even then it wasn't much."

Hermione leant back and looked at Fleur. "What are you trying to say love?"

Taking a deep breath Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I am tired of being cooped up. First at the shack and now here. I know it is hard for us to be apart, but I was wondering…"

"No, you're right. Fleur I'm sorry I've placed you in virtual solitude."

"No Hermione, it's not your fault…"

"Fleur," Hermione said, stilling here words. "If you want to go to London you can. I just have to make sure I have enough of the potions made. I don't want you hold up in a room waiting for me to stop by to train."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I do have one request though."

"What is it?"

"I want you to stay at headquarters. I know Molly is there, but I feel safer if you were surrounded by the Order."

"Okay."

"I'll speak with Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes." Hermione kissed Fleur and the two sat back and relaxed for a few more minutes until Hermione needed to get back to the tower.

On her way back she made a list of things she needed to do tomorrow and how she would secure Fleur from Hogwarts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We need to get the boy." Voldemort hissed at the room full of cloaked figures. "The old man has found a way to increase his power and he has been in training as most of you know. But, there is a big difference between theory and practice. We need a way to get him to come to us. First one to manage it will be forever in my good graces." With a whirl of black smoke and a cold gust of wind he was gone.

Members of the inner circle began plotting as soon as he was gone. Only one remained quiet. Lucius.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day started as the previous had ended. The boys battered Hermione with questions from the moment she walked into the tower up until she walked to her room. Now they were following her on her way to Dumbledore's office.

"Come on just tell us" Ron whined.

"They sent you on a mission didn't they? What are we not well trained enough?" Harry asked. Snape had been whipping the floor with them since they started and he wasn't convinced he had learned anything.

"There was no mission okay; I just had a difficult training night."

Harry and Ron huffed and headed for the great hall. Ginny joined them on the way. She sent Harry a smile and asked if they were still on for Hogsmeade this weekend. Malfoy shouted something about 'the orphan and the pauper how romantic' and walked off with his group. Harry and Ron were about to test their, hopefully, newly leaned skilled on the slytherin brood but Ginny stopped them. Malfoy sent her a smirk and walked off.

When Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office she found Fleur already there waiting for her with the headmaster. She sat in the chair next to Fleur and took the veela's hand.

"Miss Delacour has told me she wishes to return to England."

"Yes, I would prefer she stay at Grimmauld place" Hermione told him.

"I see no problem with that. I'm Sirius would have no problem housing another Order member. I believe Remus and Tonks are heading back today, Fleur may accompany them." Hermione sent the man a grateful smile. "There is only one thing." Dumbledore looked a little hesitant before he went on. "I think it would raise fewer suspicions if Mister Weasley were to arrive with her."

Hermione tensed. She knew he was right, but the thought of them sharing a room, once more a bed, ate at her. Fleur placed a comforting hand over hers in an attempt to quell her anger. Hermione reminded herself that Bill was a friend of theirs and would protect Fleur in her absence, as would Remus and Tonks. Bill would also scare off Molly.

"Okay."

Dumbledore let out a sigh and Fleur kissed her cheek.

"I'll let Remus and Tonks know then" The headmaster said and left the two alone.

"I will stay if you want" Fleur offered one last time.

"No. Go, relax. Have Bill fill you in on all the boring goings on at Gringotts."

"If I still have a job there."

"Fleur…"

"I'm joking love. Since He-who-must-not-be-named returned things have been slow. I'm sure William will welcome my company if only for a distraction from the boring days he's had alone."

"Don't let Molly get to you."

"I won't."

Hermione pulled Fleur to her for a quick kiss. "Be safe my love."

"I will."

Hermione left for the great hall. Remus and Tonks were not going to be leaving until after lunch as Severus was nearly done brewing a new patch of wolfsbane. Hermione promised to go and see her off.

When she arrived the Gryffindor table was in an uproar and the Slytherin's had malicious grins plastered on their faces. Hermione went over to Dean to see what had happened.

"One of those slimy gits got Ron!"

"What do you mean?"

Semeus said "He got a letter with no name on it and opened it up. Full of bubotuber pus!"

"He broke out in boils and he said his skin felt like it was on fire." Dean finished.

Hermione left for the infirmary. As she walked out she looked over to the Slytherin table. The whole house was laughing and grinning like a bunch of idiots. Hermione caught Malfoy's eye and he tipped his glass to her before taking a sip.

Halfway down the hall she could already hear Lavenders cries. Hermione rolled her eyes at the over dramatic girl and quickened her pace before Ginny or Harry threw her out. Hermione walked in to find Lavender crying and leaning on Pavarati. Ginny and Harry were alternating between glaring at the annoying girl and sending worried looks to Ron.

"Dean and Semeus told me what happened" Hermione said walking over to the fuming couple.

"That prat is going to get what he deserves." Harry hissed Ginny nodded in agreement.

Hermione pulled Harry aside while Ginny kept her eyes on her brother. With a subtle wave of her wand she cast a muffilato around them.

"Harry, has Severus taught you two how to check your mail for curses, hexes, and poisons?"

Harry took a second to think. His mind took him back to their third week of training. Snape had handed them each one hundred sealed envelopes and taught them four simple spells. It took Harry 63 tries and 63 painful hexes and jinxes to get them right.

Oddly it only took Ron 37 tries. It seems he was learning some things, he just needed to learn to apply them. Looking up he saw Hermione concentrating on him and he felt her in his mind. Using the techniques Snape had tried to teach them he fought her and felt her retreat.

"I'm going to help him train you two from now on and you need to learn to use what you've been taught." Harry nodded in agreement. If they couldn't protect themselves Malfoy how were they going to fare against the Dark Lord?

They came back as Pomfrey administered the last of the potions needed to heal him and the medi-witch ushered the students out. On the way to class Ginny, Harry and Hermione came across Malfoy and his goons. The platinum blonde smirked at them.

"Well well well look what we have here boys. Don't get too close don't want to catch what ever disease the weasel had. Tell me weaslette is that something you get from being poor, or is it something you picked up from the mudblood?" The three laughed.

Before they knew what happened Harry, Ginny and Hermione drew their wands. Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle were too slow and quickly found themselves disarmed. The three shouted at the same time.

Goyle and Crabbe went down clutching their legs as the stinging hex caused them limbs to erupt in pain. Malfoy hit the ground and curled into a fetal position. Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny. They didn't recognize the hex the girl had used but quickly found what it did as Malfoy shrieked in disgust. They looked up to find him on his knees with thick yellow pus draining from his nose.

They could smell the foul discharge from where they stood and covered their noses. Even Crabbe and Goyle in all their pain tried to wiggle away from the vile liquid pouring from their friends face. Malfoy began gaging as he had no way to breathe except through his mouth and some of the yellow drainage seeped passed his lips. The three Gryffindor vacated the hall when the first bell sounded.

"What the hell was that Ginny?" Hermione asked when they made it into the mass of students.

"Pus Naribus" the red head answered with a proud smirk on her face.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked her.

"Hermione isn't the only one who likes to spend time in the library" she told them and then turned towards her first class.

"She scares me a little" Harry said watching her walk off.

"But you like it" Hermione told him with a smirk.

The fight served as a distraction for her first few classes but when lunch rolled around she couldn't help the dread that filled her. She had barely made it through a week without Fleur, how was she going to make it till Christmas break?

She found the trio packed and ready to go when she made it to the Headmaster's office. Snape and Minerva gave her a stern look, letting her know that they knew what had happened that morning. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and went over to Fleur. Maybe it was because she was worried, but Fleur looked a little paler than usual.

"I will miss you." Hermione told her pulling her into a hug.

"I know, and I will miss you."

Severus wanted to shout at them that it was only going to be for three weeks, but held back remembering yesterday's tests. Tonks and Remus assured Hermione that they would be staying at Grimmauld Place with Fleur and that she had nothing to worry about.

With one last kiss Fleur left Hogwarts. Severus handed Hermione a vial as soon as the flames in the fire place turned green. Dumbledore had managed to secure a onetime floo to Grimmauld place as it was safer for Fleur. Hermione downed the liquid and watched her love disappear in a burst of fire. There was a painful tug on Hermione's heart but not as bad as the first time on the train, a hollow feeling made its home when the pain subsided.

"I heard Mister's Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had to be taken to the infirmary." Snape's voice filled the silent room.

"They deserved it. I'm going to help you train Harry and Ron from now on." With that she walked out of the room.

"I think we better keep an eye on her" Minerva's worried voice spoke what the other two men were thinking.

"I think helping Mister Potter and Mister Weasley will be a welcomed distraction for her, just keep a close eye on her Severus." Dumbledore told him and the two professors left for their afternoon classes.

Alone at last he turned his attention to the morning issue of the Daily Prophet. Sometimes he wished for muggle pictures to cover the front page. He didn't like waking up to watch sobbing witches and wizards' frantically digging through rumble in search of loved ones.

"What was the point of this Tom?" He asked out loud, half expecting Harry to burst into his office with the answer in the form of one of his dreams.

He watched Fudge walk into the picture and quickly leave the scene before he could be swarmed by the victims and their families. The Ministry still denied his return even when the world knew it to be true. 'How many more will die before you wise up?' Dumbledore thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Remus Tonks and Fleur walked into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The living room they came out in was empty and showed signs that Molly's war on the filthy house had not wavered in their absence. They heard the echoes of feet running down the stairs. Instinctively they drew their wands and waited. Bill Weasley rounded the corner in a whirl of red hair.

"You're right on time. They left to help out at the attack site." He informed them and then greeted Fleur with a hug. "How are you my darling wife?" He asked with a laugh.

"Fine. How is my adulterer of a husband?" She asked with a smile. Remus and Tonks shook their heads at the madness of it all.

"Single."

"Aw! Well you deserve better William. So, where is our room?"

Bill led the way upstairs. "Mom's been busy since the last time we were here. The twins have since moved to the shop along with Percy, much to their dismay" he told them, filling them all in on the daily goings on.

When they reached the room Remus and Tonks left the couple to put away Fleur's belongings. Bill knew about Hermione, [more](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/25/Veela_and_the_beast) than likely figured out where Fleur had been. It was up to her if she wanted to tell him about the baby.

"You don't have to worry" he told her. Walking over to a wall he tapped it three times and a door appeared. "It links this room to the one next to it. [Sirius](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/25/Veela_and_the_beast) told us a lot of the rooms are linked like this."

"So we will not have to share a bed."

"I don't think Hermione would like it if we did. Also I think you would be more comfortable by yourself."

"Thank you William."

"Are you feeling alright Fleur?" He asked taking in her appearance for the first time fully. She was pale, and she looked tired. He also noticed she had put one some [weight](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/25/Veela_and_the_beast).

"I am okay, but I do need to tell you about something." She gestured for him to take a seat and cast a silencing spell on the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They're getting bolder" Sirius said walking into the house. He, Arthur, and Molly had gone to [offer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/25/Veela_and_the_beast) their help in finding victims of the latest attack by Death Eaters. The popular inn run by a muggle-born couple was blown to bits. The inn was nearly full due to the upcoming holiday season.

Molly and Arthur had shown up along with a few other Order members and big black dog that went about sniffing for people trapped under the collapsed building.

They heard voices coming from the kitchen and food cooking, or burning to be more accurate. The three pulled their wands and rushed the room to find Tonks kicked back at the table and Remus standing at the stove.

"He lost the toss" Tonks told them pointing to the knut on the table.

The three let lose a breath and Molly moved to help the man attempting to cook.

"So, your wolf is coming to stay with us for a while" Sirius said. Tonks nodded and added.

"As well as Bill and Fleur. Their getting their room set up right now."

Molly whirled around at the mention of her son's name. "Bill is here? Right now?"

"Yeah."

"And he's going to be here for a while?"

"Yeah, we all are. Dumbledore's orders given the recent attacks" She lied.

Molly practically threw the four out of the kitchen. She was shouting that she needed the space so she could prepare all his favorites as she was sure Fleur didn't know how to cook them properly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back upstairs Fleur was being crushed in the arms of an ecstatic Bill.

"I'm so happy for you! I don't know how it happened, but I'm happy for the both of you!"

"We're happy too" Fleur laughed as he her twirled around with her one more time before setting her down.

"So who knows, besides me?"

"Remus, Tonks, Severus," Bill cringed at the name, "McGonagall, and of course Dumbledore."

"Wow, this is…I mean…wow" was all he could say. He turned serious and looked at Fleur. "We need to get a divorce."

"What?"

"I'll not be standing by your side in the delivery room while Hermione plans on how to kill me. This is yours and Hermione's child. We can't keep up this sham."

"William, I agree with you, but I think we should wait a little longer before we bring this up again. Per'aps over winter break. We can discuss it with 'Ermione and Tonks. They would know enough about zee laws to help us."

Bill nodded in agreement. The two sat in silence for a while, even the smell of Molly wonderful cooking not breaking their thoughts. They needed to end this farce, but they needed to prepare for the fall out it would bring, both personally and legally.

Stomachs grumbling forced them out of the room and down the stairs. Molly welcomed her son with a bone breaking hug, Fleur smiled as she now knew who Bill had inherited that from. Molly greeted her with a curt nod and ushered Bill to the table. Tonks threw an arm around her shoulders and ushered Fleur into the kitchen much the same way Molly had done with Bill. The two laughed along with Sirius while Arthur and Remus hoped the Weasley matriarch didn't see them.

The rest of the week went by quick. Various Order members stopped by to give updates on the latest attacks. The violence seemed sporadic; a kidnapping here, a torture there, fires, destruction, general mayhem. Moody said it was like he let the dogs off the leash and to expect it get worse as long as Fudge was in charge. The current minister was still doing nothing and denying everything, even when the dark mark hung high and proud in sky behind him. The calls and pleas for Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts and take over for Fudge didn't help much either. Fudge had issued warrants for known Order members, Tonks and Kingsley were under investigation at work; Kings for his involvement with the Order in the first war and Tonks for her parent's involvement and rumored relationship with Remus. This meant the two had to keep their heads low and were forced to stay away from headquarters. Moody was always hiding from someone, even it was his own shadow, and he managed to disappear. A new warrant had gone out for Sirius, dead or alive, and Remus had been issued orders to report to the ministry two days before the next full moon for 'proper containment'. Even Percy was under scrutiny at work and the twins shop had been shut down twice while aurors searched it for contraband and wanted criminals. A big shock came when Bill and Fleur received letters. They were requested to meet with a member of the Wizengamot in regards to 'peculiarities' surrounding their marriage. Molly of course had to leave the room, a silent prayer coming from her lips that this would help her in getting William away from Fleur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The week at Hogwarts had not been much better. No one admitted to the attacks on Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle, but it wasn't a stretch to figure it out. The thing that Dumbledore found interesting was that Lucius hadn't yet called for the expulsion of the entire Gryffindor house as he would normally do. He did notice that neither Slytherin nor Gyrffindor traveled in packs less than four and both houses now scanned every incoming message they received. Things had been quiet, but it was only a matter of time.

Hermione had made good on her promise to help train Harry and Ron and the boys found themselves begging Snape to dismiss her as their trainer. The sadistic potions master merely smirked at them and called out 'again', watching as the two struggled to their feet. Hermione had been kept under close watch. Her training had all but stopped as the Ministry's crusade against the Order intensified. Dumbledore's nearly daily letters from Fudge had stopped coming when the public turned to the Headmaster for support and security instead of their minister.

Madame Pomfrey had become familiar with the counter-curse to the _pus naribus_ however the stomach churning effects had not worn off. For every pus spewing Slytherin that came in a Gryffindor hunched over in pain was sure to follow. The two stopped caring about the house cup and detention and focused on cursing, hexing, and jinxing the other in to oblivion. By the end of the week Hagrid was keeping a head count of his more dangerous creatures, Sprout was locking up the greenhouse after class and searching every student that left the rooms, and Snape was…well not doing anything to keep his potions supply secure. He did however brew several large cauldrons of pain and healing draughts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fleur?" Bill called out to the veela. He had been trying to pull her aside all week, but Molly kept interrupting them. They had their meeting at the Ministry the next day and he wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

He entered her room and found it empty. Sighing he turned and as about to head to the library when heard some noises coming from down the hall. He approached the bathroom door and found a weak ward and silencing charm cast on it. He broke both and entered the room. Fleur was reaching for a wet cloth when he walked in. Bill quickly closed the door and sat down by her, taking the cloth and placing it on her sweat covered forehead.

"Zank you William."

"No problem. Are you sure you don't want me to call someone. I could owl your mom and I'm sure Dumbledore would let Hermione come by for the weekend."

"No, I will be fine."

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?"

"Yes please."

Bill gathered Fleur up in his arms and carried her down the hall to her room. He spotted Molly coming up the stairs looking for him, but ignored her. Fleur needed him more than she did right now. Molly saw him as they entered the room and shut the door. Furious she headed back down stairs and into one of the empty sitting rooms. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the massive cloth covered clock. She pulled the sheet and waved her wand over its face. As she thought Fleur's named hadn't moved from the place marked unfaithful. With a huff she tossed the sheet back over the clock and left the room.

"One more week. If this isn't over by then I will end it" she mumbled to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

"What's that?" Ron asked his sister. Ginny looked down to see the necklace Fleur had given her. She told him it was nothing and tucked back under her robes. She had been wearing it daily since the attack on Ron the previous week.

The Slytherins had tried the letter trick five [more](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/26/Veela_and_the_beast) times, but luckily no one else had fallen for it. So far the Gryffindors seemed to be getting the better of their slithering rivals. Most of their wins were due to the direct connection to the Weasley joke shop. The twins had perfected most of the prank toys, packing the most magic and power into the smallest of capsules. Millicent and Blaise had gotten a taste of the twins newest stink tarts; sweet little bits of candy that after one hour caused a person to smell for hours on end. The two had been banned from the common room until it wore off.

Pansy and the Carrows had grown pig tails and noses not long after that, and Adrian Pucey's tongue had split down the middle like his house mascot and he had grown some scales. After that the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses had been banned from this week's Hogsmeade trip, something that both were extremely teed off about. A truce had been forced between them by the staff. If they behaved themselves for the week then they would be allowed to the next and final trip before winter break.

The Weasley siblings rounded the corner to find Harry and Hermione waiting for them by the great hall.

"Morning" they greeted their friends and headed inside.

As they sat to eat an owl flew overhead and dropped a note on Harry's plate. The first thing they did was look over to the Slytherin table. Draco was looking Harry square in the eye, silently taunting him to open the note. Both Harry and Hermione ran several different checks on it before Harry opened it. His face turned red and he crumbled the parchment in his hand.

Malfoy along with his usual group of hangers-on burst into hysterics. Hermione pried the note from Harry and laid it on the table for Ron, Ginny, and herself to see. A crude drawing of a [crying baby](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/26/Veela_and_the_beast) sitting beside two prone bodies with the dark mark greeted them. Ginny set the note ablaze and turned her attention to Harry. He was shacking with anger.

"Next Hogsmeade he's mine." The three nodded in agreement.

That would be the last taunt of the week. From that morning forward both houses were shining examples of stand-up [students](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/26/Veela_and_the_beast). It worried the professors to no end.

By the time the Friday evening rolled around Dumbledore made the announcement that both houses would be able to [join](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/26/Veela_and_the_beast) their classmates for Hogsmeade. He warned them to keep in line or there would be serious consequences come the New Year.

Saturday went as usual. Mostly everyone woke up by mid-morning and made their way down to the great hall before settling in a carriage and heading down to the village. The Gryffindors had an extra spring in their [step](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/26/Veela_and_the_beast) as they headed down. Monday they would board the train and head home for the holiday. Even Harry was being allowed to leave. Dumbledore had said he could spend Christmas at headquarters along with the rest. Very little could break the boy's spirit after that announcement. That was until Malfoy's note. Rounding the corner to the entrance hall the golden trio was stopped by a wall of their house mates.

"What's going on?" Ron asked trying to peer over everyone's head. The house parted a little to allow them through.

At the bottom of the stairs stood, what looked like, all of the Slytherins.

"Snake pit" someone whispered from behind them. The Gryffindors stood at the top of the stairs looking down at their rivals. They seemed to be waiting for something. Ron was about to ask that when Malfoy walked out with his entourage. The stuck up prat sent them a smirk before walking out the castle and towards the carriages followed by his house.

"Should be the house of ferret instead of snake" Ginny said as the house exited. She made sure Malfoy heard her and smiled at him when her house burst into laughter. Several members of her house patted her on the back as a course started from the back.

_"The amazing bouncing ferret_

_Born on a platter in an opulent manor was he_

_A platinum blonde cowardly git he grew to be"_

The Gryffidors laughed some more before Malfoy spoke up.

"Better born in a manor then a stable. Tell me weaslette did your mum even notice she was pregnant again. Did she even notice when you slipped out of her. Did she just pick you up and throw you on the pile with the rest of the flea bitten lot."

Ginny was seething. Both she and Ron had to be held back as Malfoy and his house walked out the castle.

Breakfast was a jovial affair even after that. Most of the students were happy to be spending their last free days with their friends around the village. Harry however was focused on getting Malfoy back and not getting caught.

"The woods" he said as he finished his eggs.

"Th' woos wha?" Ron asked around his third muffin.

"Malfoy. I need to get him in the woods."

Hermione looked over at her friend. "Harry, I know you're upset but…"

"But nothing Hermione. This is my last chance and after what happened today I am not letting him go home thinking he's won."

Hermione looked around at her friends. The three looked completely determined to get the git back.

"Fine, but can we just be careful this time."

"When are we ever not?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

The four finished breakfast and settled into one of the carriages. The ride down was a quiet one. Hermione was alternating between her friends minds. She wanted to make sure they were thinking clear. Harry and Ron had been easy to read. Their shields were down which made Hermione tisk at them. They were reviewing some of the spells she and Severus had taught them. Ginny was bit harder to read. Hermione was able to pick up snippets of what was going through her mind but she kept getting kicked out. Once more Ginny didn't seem to notice. The girl sat there stoic as ever with her hand on her wand. After a few tries Hermione gave up. She would have to ask the girl later if she had been reading up on occlumency along with disgusting pus curses.

At the village the four walked around. They appeared to be window shopping as they made their way slowly across the village. Most of the shops were bursting at the seams with the number of students packed inside them. The Three Broomsticks was equally packed with students forcing most of the villagers to seek refuge at the Hog's Head. The four popped into the pub quickly but saw no Malfoy. After sweeping the village once more the headed towards the shrieking shack.

"I can't believe we can't find him!" Harry said kicking over a snowman left by another student.

"Like the song says mate 'a cowardly git he grew to be'."

Before they could laugh a stunner hit Ron square in the chest. The other three turned to see Malfoy with his wand out and a smirk on his face.

"He really is an idiot isn't he" the blonde said and bolted into the woods.

Harry and Ginny sprinted after him shouting curses along the way. Hermione cast a quick rennervate on Ron and ran after Harry and Ginny.

As she headed deeper into the thick woods she let Damon take over. At once the wolf told her something was off. She could hear Ron's heavy foot falls behind her but she couldn't hear Harry or Ginny or Malfoy. In fact she couldn't smell them either. Her eyes grew wide under the realization of what was going on.

Ron ran up to her and doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Where is the git?" He shouted.

Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth and Ron looked up into gold eyes. He tensed and gripped his wand.

"Go to the village and tell them the Death Eaters have come for Harry."

She let him go and ran deeper into the wood. Ron stood there for a second before the words she had said hit him. Turning around he ran for the village, calling up all of his training and keeping his eyes peeled.

Two men sat and watched him run towards the village.

"Do we stop him?"

"Naw, they would have the boy before he makes it halfway there."

The two waited until Ron was out of sight before continuing to add traps and wards to the area.

Hermione felt herself pass through a barrier and at once was hit with the scents of her friends as well as six others. The sound of a tree exploding to her left told her where they were at. She ran towards the sound and came across a slowly waking snatcher. She hit the man with a stronger stunner and kept on her way. A hex flew by in front of her and she hit the ground a whirled around to see who had fired at her. Ginny was standing behind a tree with her wand raised. Hermione rushed towards the girl and pulled her close.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He's up ahead a bit" Ginny told her.

"Okay, follow me."

Hermione began to make her way over to the sounds of fighting with Ginny. They came upon a snatcher with his back to them and Hermione made quick work of him, making sure to take his wand. She silently cursed herself for not taking the first man's wand. Ginny stayed close to her friend, keeping her eye open for any movement near them.

It wasn't long before they found Harry. He was about ten feet away from them but they couldn't get near him. The four other snatchers were firing curse after curse at him. Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit as she saw one of the men with a decent wound to his upper wand arm, taking his aim away. Hermione took him out first. Harry and the other snatchers looked over in her direction.

Two of the men recognized her and began sending heavy dark curses her way while the other started to advance on Harry. Hermione was trying to both defend herself and Ginny and keep Harry safe. She silently prayed that Ron made it to the village.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Death…Eaters…forest…Harry!" the boy gasped as he entered the Hog's Head.

The pub erupted in shouts and cries and everyone ran past and apparated to safety. A few professors stayed behind. Spout and Flintwick helped him to a seat while McGonagall and Severus headed outside. The barman filled a cup with water and handed it to Ron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ahhhh!" one of the snatchers went down. Hermione had hit him with a slicing hex and he was now bleeding out beside his friend.

Two were left still fighting for all they were worth. One of the men was a few feet from Harry now. Hermione had tried to hit him with a knockback jinx but missed. She didn't want to risk hurting Harry if she missed with a stronger curse.

A sharp pain shot through her wand arm as she focused her attention on the snatcher heading towards Harry. Hermione jumped out from behind the tree and hit the man with an incurs curse. He dropped to the floor convulsing as electricity ran through his body. Hermione turned her attention to the man now sprinting at Harry.

He was blocking everything Harry fired at him as he tried to get away. Animal instinct took over and Hermione bolted at the man. He was too focused on Harry to see her. Harry tried to run but tripped and lost his wand. The snatcher hit him with an incarcerus before Hermione slammed into his body. The force knocking both to the ground with a thud. Hermione didn't need her wand at that point. She rolled the man on to his back and socked him in his jaw one good time. His body went limp under hers. She breathed a sigh of relief and was about to take his wand when she heard Harry yell.

"Ginny!"

Looking back she saw the first man she came across grab the girl and apparate away.


	27. Chapter 27

Molly had had enough. Bill had been catering to Fleur's every whim like a house elf for the past week. Ignoring the fact that the blonde often asked for nothing and shooed him away, Molly decided it was high time she rid her son of this seductress. She waited until the two left the [dining](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/27/Veela_and_the_beast) room and headed upstairs. Dropping the dish rag in the sink she followed them up. As they walked past an empty room the door opened.

"Inside, the both of ya" Molly's venomous voice said from behind.

"Mom, can this wait till later?"

"No William. Now, inside."

They walked into the room and waited on Molly. The older woman closed and warded the door behind her. She rounded them, glaring at Fleur with a face reminiscent of Lady Malfoy. She held her chin high and looked down at the girl like she was filth. Finally coming to a stop on front of them she looked at Bill.

"She's cheating on you William."

The words knocked the air out of the two in front of her. Molly however had only focused on Fleur and the veela's reaction [confirmed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/27/Veela_and_the_beast) to her what she just said was true.

"Mother, stop this." William pleaded and stood a little closer to Fleur, holding her hand to try and calm her. He could feel the panic raising in her and he would not allow her emotions to harm her or the baby. He would never forgive himself if any harm came to them because of his stupid idea to get married.

"I have proof." Molly said in an icy tone, her blood boiling at the sight of William trying to protect Fleur.

Molly drew her wand and waved it at sheet draped over a piece of furniture beside her. William thought to be a shelf until it was uncovered. There in the middle of the room was the clock Molly had gifted them earlier that summer. He had completely forgotten about it.

Molly waved her wand and muttered a spell and the three watched as more [slots](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/27/Veela_and_the_beast) appeared on the clock. The words scrolled on them making his stomach drop. Fleur gripped his hand tighter and it felt as though she would break it, her breath began coming faster.

"Mother," Bill begged her, fear for his friend chilling his [bones](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/27/Veela_and_the_beast), "please stop this."

"No William, you must see she is not good for you."

"Mother please!" Bill begged again but Molly turned a deaf ear to him. Waving her wand again the dials with today's date began to spin backwards. They stopped on September 6th. The three watched as the hand with Fleur's name on it began to move across the clock face.

"What's going on in here?" Arthur asked bursting through the door. They hadn't even noticed him breaking through the wards on the door. His eyes immediately landed on the clock and the moving hands and added slots. "Oh Molly" he said to his wife with such disappointment in his voice.

"Quiet Arthur!" she snapped at him never taking her eyes off Fleur.

When her hand stopped it landed on the space marked unfaithful.

"I'm sorry William, but I will not let her do this to you" she said, eyes boring into the woman standing beside him with such hatred. Fleur took a calming breath and looked to Molly.

"Per'aps you should pay attention to your son as well." She pointed at the clock behind her.

The older woman huffed and turned around. She watched William's hand glide across the clock face to settle besides Fleur's. Molly gasped and whirled around to look at her son. The door clicked closed and Arthur went to his wife and stared at his son. Both stayed waiting for an explanation.

"The marriage is a sham. Fleur needed a way to stay in England, the Order needed the properties I would inherit so we married. It was my idea and seemed like a good one at the time."

The room stayed completely silent. Molly didn't know what to think. Her eldest child lied to her, took away the experience of the first wedding from her. They had lied to everyone. Memories of the wedding flooded her mind. True she was unhappy with his choice in bride, but it was her eldest son's wedding and she was happy for him despite Fleur.

No one in the room was able to speak, too afraid to say something they would regret. They were saved from this moment when a silver otter floated through into the room and Hermione's voice spoke from it.

"Ginny's been kidnapped. She's at Malfoy Manor, we are already on our way." The otter disappeared into a mist.

"Get the Order Now!" Arthur barked at his son as Molly collapsed onto a couch. Fleur grabbed her wand and followed Bill out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure they took her there?" Ron asked from his broom.

Severus looked over at him, "yes for the millionth time yes."

Harry and Hermione said nothing, just kept pace with their professor and mentor as they flew through the clouds.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the Order made it to the Manor they could hear the battle going on inside. The Weasley's, Fleur, Tonks, and Remus ran up the drive to the massive house. The front door had been blasted to bits and they ran in and followed the sounds of the fight.

The drawing room was completely destroyed when they finally found the battle.

Snatchers were swarming the place attacking the trio and Snape. The four were greatly outnumbered and all were injured in some way. With Greyback and Lucius battling as well as the less skilled snatchers they were losing ground fast. Tonks and Remus began firing curses at will. The first five snatchers went down before anyone realized they had more guests.

A new group of snatchers came running in from another door and the battle picked up again. Remus, Tonks, Snape, and Hermione barreled through the last of the first group and Severus went for Lucius. The twins rushed to help Ron and Harry who were protecting an unconscious Ginny being cradled by Narcissa.

The young girl was pale and her breathing was shallow, blood soaked Narcissa white robes where her head lay. George went to hex the woman, but Ron stopped him. He sent one last look of pure hatred to woman but left it there. Arthur lost it at the sight of blood coating Ginny's face and began cut a swathe through the group of thugs attacking him.

There was a fury in him that no one had ever seen from the normally placid man.

Greyback turned his attention to Hermione. He didn't know what the hell this girl was, but he was going to kill her. Pulling his wand and dropping his coat he stalked towards her. She was strong, he could feel the power radiating off her. With her back to him he smiled and raised his wand.

"Sectumsempra" he shouted and watched the bolts of light fly across the room. As they reached her she ducked, flattening herself on the floor and the bolts flew overhead, striking his own men. He let out a snarl as their bodies hit the floor with blood gushing from them. Hermione rose and fired a curse back at him.

The two engaged each other and began trading curses with lightning speed. Greyback was becoming increasingly angry as she would deflect his curses into the snatchers around her. She had used his own curses to take out several more men and women working under him. As Hermione neared him he could sense a power he had never felt before and he hated himself for being afraid of it. He had never felt the wolf inside himself cower before and he didn't like it.

A stunner from Lucius sent Severus into Remus. The two men flew across the room landing on a table beside Greyback and shattering it to pieces. The minor distraction had Hermione sending Greyback into a far wall. The werewolf slammed into the stone cracking the massive blocks. He hopped to his feet swaying slightly. A snatcher blasted one of the order members his way and the body bounced off him and hit the floor. He saw Hermione's eyes widen and looked to his feet.

Fleur was laid on the ground, her wand had rolled away. Even through the thick smell of blood and charred walls he could pick it up. This girl was hers. A vile smirk crossed his lips. Hermione would never make it in time and with an injured wand arm she would try to curse him either.

The battle raged around them. Bodies crashed into every surface, not one person was without blood on them, but all they saw was each other. And Fleur.

Hermione knew before he even made the move. Instinct taking over she dropped her wand and ran at him forcing all her power to her legs. Twenty-three feet away. At twenty he was bent over. Eighteen she was in his arms. Sixteen he smiled at Hermione running to him. Fifteen he opened his mouth. Fourteen he bared his teeth. Twelve he bit down.

Fleur cried out in pain as he sank his teeth into her. She struggled, but it only caused her flesh to rip farther. Hermione felt like she was on fire and ice cold at the same time. She would kill him. With her bare hands she will rip his body apart.

Nine feet, claws ready, she focused on killing. Eight feet he dropped Fleur.

Hermione dove forward and caught Fleur before she hit the ground. Looking up she saw Remus with a leg from the table he had landed on. He drew back and slammed the heavy wood down on Greybacks head again. Greyback reached up and flipped Remus over him, knocking the wind out of him. The werewolf stood and glared at the small man on the floor. Blood was dripping from his mouth and covered his teeth. Hermione could smell Fleur mingled with his breath and her stomach lurched.

Remus climbed to his feet and he was knocked across the room. Greyback focused his attention on his other creation. Hermione could feel them let go, could feel the surge in power. She watched Remus blink his eyes from soft brown the bright gold. His hands elongated as Moony began to show. Greyback too changed slightly. Turning her attention away from the werewolves about to fight she looked down at Fleur.

Resting her hand over the wound on her neck she focused on healing charms. The sounds of voices shouting curses at one another died down and primal growls took their place. Hermione stopped the bleeding slow, but Fleur looked too pale. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were heavy. The sounds of two bodies slamming together and crashing into walls, tables, and shaking the floor registered in the back of her mind.

Shouts for help from the other side of the room were faint and desperate. Fleur's pulse was weak under her fingers and she was cool to the touch. Remus's blood added to the smell lingering around the room and the sounds of fabric ripping and hisses and howls of pain filled to otherwise quiet room.

"Remus!" Tonks shouted out in horror.

Hermione looked up to find him in Greyback's hands raised above his head. The older wolf threw him across the room and he landed on the pile of busted wood he had made a few minutes ago. Hermione watched as if it was in slow motion. Remus struggled to his feet only to fall again. Greyback looked at her and smiled. He got her mate, now he would get her mentor. He ran at his full speed towards the beaten man near her.

She wouldn't leave Fleur and she couldn't stop Greyback. Tonks fired several hexes and curses but the blood running down her face obscured her vision and she missed. Hermione's eyes slide from Greyback to Remus who made it to his feet with the aid of another piece of wood. He looked up in time to see Greyback was on him. His hand clutched the splinted leg holding him up, it was his only weapon. Greyback lunged at him and he raised the wood to strike.

"Gladio!"

The word echoed through the room. Remus took the full weight of Greyback as he slammed into his body and managed to stay standing. Their faces only inches apart. The smell of Greyback hit the air and Remus and Hermione could practically taste it. The ever growing puddle around the two men the reflected the light coming from the candles and through the windows around them. Remus stayed clutching the end of his only weapon as Greyback's weight became too much for his legs to hold. Remus and Hermione watch him fall to the ground. The sword in Remus's hand coated in red. He dropped the cold blade and the wooded table leg fell to the ground.

The shocked silence was interrupted by muttering. Everyone turned there wands to Narcissa who had hers pointed out the window. Once she was done she tossed the wand at Tonks feet.

"Go." The word was all Hermione and Arthur needed. The two clutched their loved ones apparated away.


	28. Chapter 28

They stood side by side staring at the double doors. There were medi-witches trying to tend to their wounds, but they just stood still. A [million](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/28/Veela_and_the_beast) questions running through their minds, a million emotions crashing at their hearts, but all they felt was numb.

They didn't know when they had been surrounded by their families and friends only that at some point they had been. Now they were sat in chairs watching those damned doors and cursing the people that so easily walked in and out of them and said nothing to them.

After an hour and a half a medi-wizard came out and called for 'a Mister and Misses Weasley'. The whole family approached him and waited for the [news](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/28/Veela_and_the_beast). Ginny was fine. The hexes and curses caused little to no damage to her and most of her wounds were from a physical beating. She was healed and heading to recovery.

The doctor handed the necklace that protected her back to Molly assuming it was a family heirloom. Bill burst into tears when he saw it. He turned at sat by Hermione apologizing over and over again. He hadn't even noticed Fleur until they were at the gates and before he could stop her she ran forward with Remus and Tonks. Severus walked over to them and cast a muffilato before Bill could say something he shouldn't.

"You must calm down. The both of you." He told them. "She is pregnant and was bitten by Greyback. The ministry will be here shortly to investigate."

Hermione nodded her head but didn't say a word. She kept her eyes focused on the double doors leading to the operation rooms. She could smell Fleur, but it was faint and it scared her. Bill nodded as well and apologized one last time before walking away.

The others watched as Severus knelt in front of Hermione. It was the only time she removed her eyes from the doors. He told her something that had her letting out a huge burst of raw magic. Severus gripped her hand and begged her for a while before she nodded again. He reached into his robes and presented her with a potion that she downed without [question](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/28/Veela_and_the_beast). He vanished the vial and removed the spell.

Not long after that several aurors and a ministry official showed up. The aurors were there to take statements. Tonks relaxed when she saw who had shown up to take their statements. She waited for the ministry official to walk off with Harry, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before pulling the aside. She talked with them and they nodded, pulling out a charmed pin they waited until it finished writing before apparating away.

The hours ticked by and no one made a move to leave. The Weasley's stayed with Bill for moral support while he and the others stayed to comfort Hermione. Severus had given her a strong calming draught, but so far it looked like it had no effect on her. Severus sat on her left and took her hand, a move that shocked most of the Weasley's and Harry. Remus and Tonks sat on the other side of her as well as Bill.

Finally another medi-witch walked out and called for Bill. The four sitting around Hermione tensed before Bill got up and walked over to the man. He had signaled for Hermione to come with him but she declined. The Ministry official still there and she saw his interest peak when Bill was called. Hermione relaxed a bit and focused on the two men talking. She let out a sigh of relief when the first thing he said was that the baby and Fleur were fine. His next words shattered that relief.

"As you know Mister Weasley your wife is of creature decent and she was bitten by a werewolf during the fight. I am sorry but I had no choice but to floo the ministry and let them know. They will send an official to give you your options." With that he bowed out and walked back behind the doors.

Bill stood stunned. He turned to look at Hermione and could tell she had heard. He could see her fighting to hold back. When she caught his eye he tried to convey to her that he would do everything in power to protect Fleur and their child.

"Mister Weasley." The ministry man called to him. His voice was cold and emotionless. The mere sound of it told them Bill's 'options' weren't many and all were bad.

"Yes."

"I'm with the Ministry. I was sent to give you your option given the situation we find ourselves in."

"You are not in any situation. My family is. Now if you don't mind I am waiting to be able to see my wife. You can be on your way."

"I'm sorry sir but it isn't that easy."

"Yes it is. All you have to do is turn around and walk through one of the fireplaces beyond that door."

"Now Mr. Weasley I know you are in a state, but I am here to help you make the best decision for your family and the wizarding community at large."

Severus and Tonks clamped down on the two werewolves between them. They could feel the air crackling with raw magic.

"I know what is best!" Bill shouted at the man. "Fleur is fine! The baby is fine! That is all I need to know!"

The crowd of red heads gasped at his words.

"Now sir nothing is fine. Your wife is of creature decent and she was bitten by the most aggressive werewolf in Europe. Surly you see that her having this child is a disaster waiting to happen!"

A loud crunch preceded the man falling to the floor, his nose gushing blood. Bill stood over him with his fist still clutched. Hermione and Remus stood on either side of him.

"You will leave now."

The man looked up at the tree standing over him. He rose to his feet and headed for the door. When he reached it however he turned back to them.

"I am sorry but this is meeting was only a formality. The decision has been made." With that he left them.

Tonks rushed to the double doors with her wand out. Hermione, Bill, and Remus behind her while Severus warded only other entry door. Tonks pulled out her wand and held it to the handle.

"Auror Nymphadora Tonks" she spoke clearly. The doors swung open. Tonks turned to Hermione. "Take her somewhere safe" she told Hermione. The witch nodded and walked through the doors to gather Fleur. Severus heard her voice echo through his head as she walked away. He grabbed Bill and the two apparated.

Medi-witches tried to stop Hermione but she would have none of it. They soon found themselves bound or frozen in place. She followed Fleur's scent down the maze of halls. The room she was in was locked and warded lightly. It took no time for Hermione to break through them. It was at that point that she had noticed she didn't have a wand. She vaguely remembered dropping it in the manor. In the room she found Fleur and tray with a dozen different potions. She recognized some as blood and healing potions so she pocketed them all.

On the bed was Fleur. She was still very pale but Hermione could see the wound where Greyback had bitten her was closing on its own. She smiled at the veela healing itself. Hermione rested her hand above the wound and focused all of her energy on healing her mate. She felt the flesh stich itself together under her palm.

Fleur took a deep breath but otherwise stayed motionless. Hermione gently gathered the girl in her arms and focused her mind on the place she had sent to Severus. When nothing happened she began to panic. As she did a soothing calm from deep within her called to her. Closing her eyes she felt Damon climb to consciousness. She felt the smooth transition into her new body and she thanked Merlin for being whatever she is. Once again focusing on the small house in mind she tried Apparating again. As she felt the tug of her body being pulled her mind registered a faint scream before a pop filled her ears.

Opening her eyes she found herself in Fleur's room at Shell Cottage. She laid the veela in her bed and covered her as Severus and Bill rushed in to the room.

"What now?" Bill asked them.

Hermione removed the vials from her pockets and handed them to Severus to examine. She grabbed Bill and pulled him from the room.

"I need to speak with Apolline."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure Kinsley?"

"I saw her body myself Albus. The poor woman was tortured before they killed her. Poor Emmeline."

"Kingsley do you have any contacts in Australia?" Dumbledore asked with urgency in his voice.

"A few distant relatives. Why?"

"I need their help in finding and securing two people."

"Who?" Kingsley asked try to remember if there was anyone of importance in the country.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Dumbledore said. "They will be living under the names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins"

Kingsley's eyes widened and he promised to contact them immediately. With that he left Grimmauld place. He had stopped by to inform Dumbledore of the report made about Malfoy Manor and the latest casualty from the Order.

Dumbledore began running through ideas in his mind. The Grangers were muggles and couldn't fight in the war, but they were Hermione's parents and the Order needed her. Especially now given her new power.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus dropped the vial in his hand and drew his wand. He began waving it frantically over Fleur's body muttering in Latin as he did so. 'Those bastards' he thought to himself 'those slimy disgusting bastards'. He let out a sigh when he found no trace of the potion in her system.

Picking up the vial he walked over to the bathroom and dumped its contents down the drain and vanished the vial itself. He went back to the room and carefully went over each potion again, running test to make sure none were laced with anything that would harm the baby or its mother. Once he was sure they were safe he administered two of the blood replenishing potions and one healing potion. He walked out of the room as Hermione was making her way back towards it.

"They are both fine" Severus told her. He watched the tension melt from her body at his words. "How are you doing?"

"Tired, but fine other than that."

Severus looked over her body and saw most of the wounds she had suffered during the battle were long gone.

"So what's the plan?" He asked her.

"I've spoken with her mother. I need to find a way to get her out of the country."

"I know a daft old fool who could help."

"Hey guys," Bill said coming up the stairs, "I'm going back to headquarters to check on Ginny and mum and dad."

"I'll come with you" Severus said, but Bill waved him off.

"No you need to stay her and watch them two."

"They're going to question you. You know that" Hermione told him.

"I can handle them, don't worry about that."

"You're going to have to tell them" Severus said to him.

"Are you sure you're alright with me telling them?" Bill asked Hermione. She nodded.

"And the baby?"

"It's mine."

"But you want me to tell them that. Won't they have questions about how? I mean I still have questions about how." He said looking for an out. He really didn't want to tell everyone about them.

"I'm sure Albus is there, he'll help you break the news to them" Severus told him and walked past them and down the stairs.

Bill looked to Hermione again, his uncertainty written across his face. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

Bill wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You're like another sister to me and you're my best friends mate. It was my duty to help you. Besides," he said pulling out of the hug, "if you had gotten a hold of that bloke you would've killed him."

The two laughed at that and hugged once more before Bill walked back downstairs to leave. Hermione turned and walked back down the hall to Fleur.

When she walked in the room the lights were dimmed. Fleur had a bit more color to her but it was nowhere near the healthy tan she once carried. Hermione brushed some of her hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss of the lips and then placed one on her plump belly. She whispered an 'I love you' to them both and settled down in a chair for the night.


	29. Chapter 29

A quiet [pop](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/29/Veela_and_the_beast) further down the beach woke her. Reaching for her wand Hermione remembered she didn't have one. A light breeze blew through the window carrying with it the smell of the sea, the sand, and Dumbledore. Hermione eased her heart rate and checked on Fleur before heading downstairs. She found Severus snoring on one of the couches wand gripped tightly in his hand.

She set off to the kitchen to put some coffee on. She just placed the water on to boil when Dumbledore walked through the back door. His cheery good morning startled Severus in the other room. The two heard him hit the floor and [curse](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/29/Veela_and_the_beast) before charging into the room wand drawn. Both Hermione and Dumbledore looked at him with amused smiles. He sent them a look that a year ago would have chilled Hermione's blood.

"Morning Severus, I see you were on guard duty" Dumbledore said taking a seat at the small table in the room.

"Yes, well someone had to be" the potions master sniped.

"Excuse me for spending the night watching my love." Hermione grumbled as she handed them each a cup.

"And how is Miss Delacour?" Dumbledore asked, his voice taking on a calm soothing tone.

"She looks good, but not great." Hermione took a breath and looked to the old man that always had the answers. He could see the pain and worry written clearly across her face.

"Whatever it is you need I will try my damnedest to get it Hermione."

"I need to get Fleur to France."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. The girl needed to be safe and Hermione would see to that. The Order was stretched thin as it was and new recruits were being scared off by all the recent attacks by the Voldemort. They couldn't afford to lose Hermione.

"I will come back and fight" Hermione said to him. "You needn't worry about losing me. I will come back and fight, but first I need to make sure they are safe."

"How did you…"

"I can hear your [thoughts](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7509582/29/Veela_and_the_beast) as if you are shouting them in my ear."

Dumbledore and Severus sat back and looked at the girl in front of them. They could feel the magic that surrounded her, could practically touch it. "I have spoken with her mother. I told her Fleur had been injured but not to what extent. They are trying to get a visitation visa for her."

"They won't be able to" Severus told her. "She is a veela, she was bitten by Greyback, and she is pregnant. The ministry will not let her leave the country."

"I don't get it. I've bitten her before and nothing has happened" Hermione said, too tired and worried to be embarrassed by her words.

"It's not her they are worried about" Severus said taking a sip of his coffee.

"He is quite right Hermione. There will be no legal means by which you will be able to take her out of the country."

"You mean no magical means." Hermione looked over to Dumbledore and saw that twinkle in his eye.

"As far as I can remember the Ministry of Magic does not regulate muggle forms of travel." Hermione let out a sigh as a whole new world of options opened up to them.

"Tell me Miss Granger, do you know how to drive a muggle automobile?" Severus shuddered at the idea of Hermione driving, especially after seeing her fly.

"Yes I got my permit before we moved to headquarters."

"Good, then I will work on finding you an automobile."

Hermione swallowed a lumped that formed in her throat. "I know where to get one sir." Both men looked up at her. They could see the memories of her parents flooding her mind's eye. Of her father taking her out and teaching her how to drive. Dumbledore was reminded of his reason for this trip in the first place.

"Hermione…"

Her name had barely left his mouth but she was already up and out the kitchen. By the time her move registered to the men they could hear her bounding up the stairs. They rose to their feet and followed her.

Hermione ran down the hall and into the last room on the right. As she barged in she found Fleur stretching her sore arms above her head. The sight of her awake was enough to fill Hermione's eyes with tears. Hermione walked over and kneeled by the bed. Fleur's eyes fluttered open and quickly found hers, a soft smile formed on her lips.

"Good morning my love" Hermione whispered to her, brushing a stray hair from Fleur's face. Fleur smiled even wider at the contact and sighed when Hermione cupped her face.

"Wat 'appened moi amour? I do not remember much."

"You ran into the middle of a battle nearly four months pregnant is what happened."

Hermione had tried to keep the anger from her voice but she couldn't.

"Why are you mad at me? I only wanted to make sure you were safe" Fleur could feel a lump forming in her throat and tears well in her eyes.

Hermione felt like cursing herself watching Fleur's reaction. She leaned forward and kissed the veela soundly on the lips.

"I am so sorry Fleur, it's just…you were hurt. You were hurt and I couldn't stop it from happening. All this new power I have and I couldn't stop it from happening." The tears were falling freely down her face. All the pent up sorrow and self-hatred burst forth and the only thing she could do was hold Fleur and cry. Fleur held her as tightly as she could and waited for Hermione to calm herself. Finally Hermione pulled back and Fleur wiped away the last of her tears.

Cupping Hermione's face she waited for her mate to look at her. "It waz not your fault. I went knowing wat could 'appen. I know it wazn't zee wises decision but it waz mine. I will do everyzhing in my power to protect you, always."

"You don't need to protect me. I can do that. What I need is for you to protect this one" Hermione said placing a hand over Fleur's belly. "Please promise me you will never do anything like that again. I need to know you're safe and sound always. I know you want to fight, but you can't while you are with child. I spoke with your mother." Fleur looked up at Hermione in shock.

"I didn't tell her how bad you were hurt, only that you were. She told me what starts happening around this time during the pregnancy. You are going to lose almost all magical abilities and your body will become weaker. She told me what it was like for her and how it will be for you. Please, don't ever do that again. I can't lose you, I need you too much. I love you too much to be without you."

"I promise to be safe az long az you do zee same."

"I promise."

"Good." Fleur pulled Hermione to her and kissed her. "So you 'ave spoken to mama?"

"Yes. I have, but before we get into that I want Severus to check you real quick and make sure you are fine, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione smiled at her and kissed her one more time before going out into the hall and calling Severus. She found him and Dumbledore talking near the top of the stairs. When he left she turned to Dumbledore.

"So, how is everyone at headquarters?"

"They are fine, but they have a lot of questions."

"I figured they would."

"William informed them that Fleur is indeed pregnant. He told them that he is not her mate nor the father of the child. The limit on their marriage is up and he has officially inherited all the properties from both Molly and Arthur's families. He has told them that they will be happily divorced by the end of this year."

"He didn't tell them I was her mate did he?"

"No, he, I believe the term is, 'chickened out'."

"Great."

"If I may, it is not William's secret to tell."

Hermione knew he was right; it had to be her to tell everyone. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Mother and baby are fine" Severus drawled from behind them. "Miss Delacour has a request of you." He said stepping aside to make room for Hermione to enter.

"Yes love what is it?"

"I am in need of clean clothes" Fleur told her. Hermione smiled and went over to one of the dressers. She opened the drawer to find it empty. "I took almost all of zem wit me to zee shack and 'eadquarters" she told Hermione.

Letting out a sigh Hermione turned to her. "Are you sure I can't just scourify those." She really didn't want to leave Fleur and she really didn't want to be at headquarters answering questions right now.

"Non."

"Fine, I will be right back. Severus will be here if you need anything." With one last kiss she walked out of the room. "Severus I need to go get Fleur some clothes, please keep an eye on her." The potions master nodded at her.

"Are you going to headquarters?" Dumbledore asked. He needed to inform her of her parents.

"Yes, would you like to tag along?"

"Certainly."

With a soft pop the two were gone. They reappeared in a back alley a few blocks from headquarters.

"Miss Granger, I must confess I went to speak with you this morning about something of great importance and got side tracked."

"That's fine Professor, what was it?"

"Perhaps we should wait until we are inside."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as they rounded the final corner and crossing through the park. When the two walked in Hermione was bombarded with questions. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and where she had been. Tonks had whispered in her ear asking about Fleur. She gave the auror a smile and nod. William had told her Fleur was okay, but she needed to hear it from Hermione before relaxing.

"Mione!"

Hermione turned at the sound of Ginny's voice. The girl was sitting on one of the couches in the living room. Hermione went to her and engulfed the smaller girl in a hug. She could feel tear forming in her eyes. She remembered walking in and finding Fenir with his mouth near the girl's neck, if they had waited like Severus wanted too she would have…

Hermione didn't even want to think on what would have happened she just hugged the girl closer to herself.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Bill said as he made his way downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. His mind went to the worse case scenario. "Is Fleur alright? What happened?"

"Bill she's fine, calm down. I'm just here picking up some clothes for her" Hermione told him. Bill let out a sigh and sank down into a chair.

"Why are you taking care of Fleur?" Molly asked.

Hermione saw Bill tense. He looked to her with apologetic eyes. Hermione smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder telling him that it was okay. Looking around the room she saw everyone not named Remus, Tonks, and Albus waiting for answers. Remus and Tonks were waiting to see what she would do and Dumbledore sent her an encouraging nod. Hermione turned her attention back to Molly.

"Because Fleur is my mate."

The gasps of shock were defining to Hermione. Tonks walked over and stood by her side, followed by Remus.

Ginny finally recovered from her shock, "w-wa-wa…huh?"

Hermione turned back to her friend struggling with her voice.

"It's true Gin."

Ginny looked at Hermione wide-eyed and slack jawed, then to her brother and back again.

"I've known since the beginning" Bill said to her. "I support them and I'm happy for them."

"But you're married?"

"It was a lie, a mutual agreement between the two of us."

"Wait…so you're Fleur's mate?"

Hermione turned around and found Ron and Harry.

"I am hers and she is mine."

"I didn't even know werewolves could mate" Harry said.

"It's rare, but it does happen" Remus informed him.

Molly found her voice, "so it was you. All those times…it was you."

Hermione was confused by her words but Bill knew what she meant.

"Yeah mum. It was her."

"What about the baby?" Arthur asked. He had seen his family fighting for their lives more times than any parent should. He didn't know what he would have done if Molly had been attacked liked that, especially while caring one of his children.

"It's fine." Hermione told him, heartened by his concern.

"But you're her mate, how is she pregnant?" Ron asked face skewered into one of confusion.

"The baby is mine and I'm not saying anything past that." He nodded his head still confused. "If you'll excuse me, I need to gather some of her things and get back."

The group made a path for her and she was about to walk out when Ginny called to her. Turning around she saw the girl removing a necklace.

"This is Fleur's." She held her hand out with the ancient piece of jewelry coiled in her palm.

Hermione walked to her and closed her hand. "Fleur gave that to you, it's yours." Ginny shook her head and tears filled her eyes. "Ginny what's wrong?"

"I-it's just that…she gave it to me to protect me and she needed it more than I did." Tears began to fall and Hermione could feel the guilt radiating off the girl.

"Ginny, Fleur is fine, the baby is fine." She said pulling her into a warm hug. "She gave that to you because she knew you would need it more than her."

"Yeah but,"

"No buts. She gave it to you so it's yours." Hermione pulled back and looked the girl in the eyes, "make sure you take care of it."

Ginny nodded her head and promised to wear it always. Hermione get up and headed for Fleur's room. When she got there she found Dumbledore waiting for her with a miniature Beauxbatons trunk in his hand.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Professor."

"No worry. I know you had a lot of things to clear up down there. Now that we are alone however I must spoke with you on a serious matter." Dumbledore waved his wand and the door behind Hermione shut and locked itself. "I think you may need to sit down Miss Granger." Everything about his stance told her everything was but she couldn't help the gnawing feeling in her heart.

"As you know Tom has increased his attacks on the wizarding community and the Order." He waited for her to nod before going on.

"Kingsley stopped by my office the other day and informed me that Emmeline had been killed." A gasp escaped but before Hermione could ask any questions Dumbledore went on. "I need you to know that everything is fine before I go on." He once again waited for her to nod. "I have sent someone to retrieve your parents. Emmeline was their secret keeper and she was tortured before her death. We don't know if she gave up any information but to be on the safe side I had them moved."

"Where?"

"France" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione watched him for a second before the realization hit her. "You want me to take them to the Delacour's don't you?"

"I think it would be for the best and put your mind at ease."

Hermione sat back in her chair and stared at him. He was, of course, right. It would be a relief knowing that the most loved people in her life were safe and sound and together. Of course for that to happen Hermione would have to happen Hermione would have to tell them the truth.

"Or was I wrong to think that this was a good idea?" Dumbledore asked taking in her reaction.

"N-no it's fine, it's just that…" Hermione paused to calm herself. "It's just that I'll be telling them what I did and that I was attacked and that I have a mate who's a girl and she's pregnant."

"Ah" was all Dumbledore could manage. He could see how that would be a lot for two non-magical folks to take in.

"They are safe though. You said they are."

"Yes, I can assure of that. Kingsley sent me a patronus this morning to let me they boarded safely" He told her hoping the words made sense to her. Judging by her reaction they did.

A knock on the door got their attention. Dumbledore waved his wand again and the door clicked open. Tonks walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I believe this belongs to you." She reached into her coat and pulled out Hermione's wand.

"One of the aurors found it and recognized it" she said hand the young witch back her wand. Dumbledore looked like he swallowed his tongue.

"How did you apparate?" He asked in shock.

"I just did." Hermione told him while tucking the piece of wood into her pocket. "I need to get back" she said standing up.

"Right." Dumbledore stood with her and the two walked back downstairs and out of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they arrived back at the cottage they found Severus checking up on Fleur once again.

"Will you tell 'im I am fine" she huffed. "'e 'as been pestering me since you left."

"He only wants to make sure you are doing okay sweetheart." Hermione took the mini chest from Dumbledore enlarged it.

Once Fleur was changed the four settled down for a quick lunch. The conversation was kept light. Mostly Hermione telling Fleur about everything that happened at Grimmauld place, and letting her know Ginny is doing fine. She told Fleur of the plan to get her out of the country via muggle means. She was against the idea at first but eventually caved knowing it was for the best. Hermione told her that her parents would be joining them as well. This caught Fleur off guard and she insisted she floo her mother. Dumbledore had not wanted her to on the off chance someone finding out. They agreed to send a charmed letter via floo that would only open for Apolline, the response did take long. The Delacours were more than willing to offer shelter to Hermione and her parents. Once that was settled Severus gave Fleur a few potions and told her to rest.

He returned downstairs with Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger I believe we have some planning to do. Now I have a friend in France who is willing to help. She will be waiting for you in Calais at seven in the evening at the Brew de le sorciere. Do you think you can make it?"

"Yes. I will need to stop by my home to get the car, but Calais is only a two hour drive."

"Good. When you meet her she will give you a port key that will take you to Fleur's home."

"And my parents?"

"Will be waiting for you there."

"Right. Severus would mind coming with me to get the car."

"Why must I go?"

"Because I need help charming it."

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Do not worry, I will stay and watch over Miss Delacour."

With that they set off to Hermione's home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a car Severus."

"I know that, it's just…what kind?"

"It's a…."

"What was that I didn't quite catch it?"

"A 1968 mini."

"Did they have to live up to the name?"

"Would you shut up and help me put some charms on this so we don't get pulled over."

"This shouldn't take long."

The two set about charming the car with every spell they could think of. Severus was trying to keep his mouth shut about the stupid automobile and focus on the work. He looked over to Hermione and found her attention split between the car and door leading into the house.

"It's empty. You made sure of that." He told her.

"I know it's just I grew up here and I don't know if it will still be here when this is all over."

"If Potter does his job then it will be."

The two finished their work and Hermione added a few spells she remembered from Mister Weasley before calling it done. The two apparated back to the cottage to find Fleur and Dumbledore speaking about the creature laws in England.

"I do not understand. France 'as no problem with couples like us, why does England?"

"Because the men that write the laws refuse to understand that which they are not."

"Zat is a stupid reason."

"Indeed."

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked. Fleur smiled at her and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Oui" she said and took Hermione's hand. The Hermione wrapped her arms around her love and they apparated back to her home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wat iz zat?"

Severus couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. Dumbledore didn't even try and hide his amusement and to laughed at the car in front of them.

"It is a Mini and it's been charmed" Hermione said, trying to keep the embarrassment from her face. Fleur kissed her on the cheek and patted her shoulder, all the while shaking with laughter.

Hermione cast a tempus. It was nearing four o'clock and the drive was just over two hours from London, but given London traffic she thought it best to get a move on now.

"Well I think it's best if we get a move on." Hermione turned to Dumbledore and Severus.

"We will contact you in a week Miss Granger." Dumbledore told her with a smile.

"Be careful out there" Severus said.

The two men nodded their goodbyes and apparated away.

Hermione turned to Fleur and found the veela looking up at her.

"You are not telling me somezing."

"I will tell you everything when you are safe."

Hermione lead her around the car and opened the door for her. Once they were both in the car started with a tap of Hermione's wand and they were off. Most people didn't even notice the car gliding down the street such was the strength of the charms.

"You are going to come back and fight." Fleur's voice was thick as she forced the words out.

Hermione kept her eyes on the road ahead of her.

"I have to" she said. "I have to fight to make sure you two are safe." Hermione reached over and laid her hand over the Fleur's puffed abdomen. Fleur rested her hands above the Hermione's and watched the city pass them by.

"You will come back to us." Fleur said after moment. She turned to look at Hermione as they slowed for a light.

Hermione turned to look at her love. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
